The Amazing Race Pokemon 3
by Platrium
Summary: 12 Pokémon teams of 2 embark on a race around worlds for 1 million pokédollars. The cast includes Mawile & Ninjask, Typhlosion & Rapidash, Ledian & Meganium, Jumpluff & Hoppip, Slurpuff & Aromatisse, Machamp & Machop, Pangoro & Walrein, Shuppet & Duskull, Riolu & Buneary, Swablu & Swablu, Parasect & Porygon, and Wynaut & Wobbuffet.
1. Introduction: New Teams & New Twists

A montage of the busy Castelia City from day to night is shown.

Local Time: 5:30 AM

The host narrates, "This is Castelia City, a very busy metropolis, as well as the biggest and most populated city, in the Unova Region."

Clips of the pier, cruiser, streets, skyscrapers, and gym are shown in different times of the day.

"From here," the host continues, "Twelve teams will start an amazing journey in a race around worlds for a chance to win one million pokédollars and The Amazing Race Pokémon."

A Rotom is shown to be on top of one of the skyscrapers in Castelia City.

"This is Ryder the Rotom, and I will be your host for The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3," says Ryder as he points to the camera.

The night sky is starting to brighten up, and Ryder continues his narration at a park.

Ryder narrates, "The sun is about to rise, and the twelve teams are now on their way to the heart of Castelia City, the Castelia Central Park."

Ryder is at the skyscraper pointing to the incoming helicopters from a distance. The next scene shows many helicopters approaching Castelia City.

"While the teams are riding twelve different helicopters to this park, let me introduce you to the twelve teams," says Ryder.

…

"Delia and Martha, expert agriculturists and passionate florists from Violet and Azalea, Johto respectively."

 **Delia & Martha: Gardeners (#GardenGirls)**

"We LOVE agriculture so much!" says Delia the Ledian and Martha the Meganium.

"We met at agriculture school," says Martha. "And we both have a strong passion for plants."

"I finished my PhD a few years ago," says Delia. "And now I am a researcher in the field of agriculture."

"I only have a master's degree in agriculture," adds Martha. "But I know that was enough for my knowledge in the field."

A clip of Delia & Martha watering the plants at their flower shop is shown. The scene then changes to Delia selling the flowers from their flower shop.

"We own a floral shop together," says Delia.

"But we really wish that we have a farm," says Martha.

"It'd be cooler to have more space to study about plants," says Delia.

Martha continues, "That way we could also grow more of our own food!"

"It makes us happy to know that plants can help us with so many things," says Delia.

"That includes our food, perfumes, medicines, and more!" continues Martha.

"The field that we live in, breathe in, makes us who we are," says Delia.

"We want to spread our strong passion for agriculture to different worlds," says Martha.

"And we want to raise its importance to everyone!" says Delia.

The scene shows both of them at the gym using the treadmill.

"We prepared for this race very well," says Martha.

"We want to show that we're not unathletic grass types," says Delia. "Especially me as a nerdy doctor."

"We hope that we'll be able to find land and win that one million pokédollars, so that it could buy us a farm," says Martha.

"If we want our farm, we have to work hard for it!" says Delia.

"Race hard for it!" continues Delia & Martha simultaneously.

…

"Paul and Wibsky, two ship captains who met online and offline unintentionally; from Undella, Unova and Slateport, Hoenn respectively."

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (#ShipCaptains)**

"Don't we look like an awkward pair?" asks Paul the Pangoro to the viewers.

"Thing is, we met online!" says Wibsky the Walrein in his naturally Indian-like accent.

"And offline," adds Paul.

A scene of Paul invading Wibsky's ship is shown. Paul then goes back to his own ship and takes Wibsky for hostage.

"To make a long story short, I am a pirate captain, and this imbecile right here found the treasure island before me," says Paul.

"So I was his victim, before he realized that we were partners in crime... online," says Wibsky.

"Yes, online," emphasizes Paul.

A split screen shows Paul playing an online computer game on the right screen while Wibsky is doing the same on the left screen.

"I play G.U.T., Guardians of the Universal Treasures, but since it's an online game, I needed to cyber-socialize to win it all," says Paul.

"So I have Pirate Panda..." says Wibsky.

"You imbecile! We're not using our usernames right now," says Paul.

"Oops!" says Wibsky. "So I have Paul to help me play G.U.T. as well!"

"We won a lot of medals, trophies, and treasures!" says Paul.

"But of course I don't know who this Pirate Panda was, personally," says Wibsky.

"Until it got real when this imbecile almost got MY treasure," says Paul.

"In the end, we became good friends!" says Wibsky.

"But we're not here to make friends," says Paul. "We're here to win a million pokédollars."

"I agreed that we get a forty-sixty split on the money if we win," says Wibsky.

"That's because he's an imbecile and I did all the paperwork!" says Paul. "I want that money and I only brought this imbecile with me because we are cyber partners in crime."

"Yippee!" says Wibsky.

…

"Sam and Arra, best friends with a heart for fashion blogging from Lumiose, Kalos."

 **Sam & Arra: Best Friends (#FashionBloggers)**

"Hey guys!" greets Sam the Slurpuff to the viewers in her naturally girly-girl voice. "Sam here!"

"And this is Arra," says Arra the Aromatisse in her naturally very girly-girl tone. "We love life!"

"And Fashion!" says Sam.

"Fashion is love, fashion is life!" adds Arra.

A clip of the two working on a Pokémon's fingernails and toenails is shown.

"We work in a fashion salon," continues Sam.

"And fashion is very important to us," adds Arra.

"Your looks tell you about your personality," says Sam.

"And your personality shapes you as a Pokémon," ends Arra.

Both of them are shown to be inside a pink computer room. They're both typing stuff to the computers.

"We keep fashion blogs together," says Sam.

Arra continues, "And we are very sincere and strong about our opinions while social networking."

"For gay rights!" says Sam.

"For world peace!" says Arra.

"I am bisexual by the way," says Sam.

"And I accept her for who she is because her fashion is impeccable," says Arra. "And she is my best friend."

Both of them walk out of the mall gossiping about the latest trends.

"We share the same interests, including fashion, love lifes, and especially..." says Sam.

Sam & Arra both exclaim, "THE AMAZING RACE POKÉMON!"

"Like it or not, we're gonna show those teams that we have what it takes to win," says Sam.

Arra adds, "We're gonna travel around different worlds in thirteen legs to see how different the tastes of fashion are in different cultures."

"We want the trip and the money," says Sam.

"So we're gonna show everyone that we can win as fashion lovers!" says Arra.

"For the fashion bloggers!" cheer both Sam & Arra.

…

"Pete and Panth, master-and-sidekick evil scientists both from Saffron, Kanto."

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (#EvilScientists)**

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" cackles Pete the Parasect in a very evil and power-maniac-like voice. "We are... the EVIL SCIENTISTS!"

"We are partners in crime," says Panth the Porygon in his naturally monotonous voice and robotic voice. "But I'm just a sidekick."

"I want that million pokédollars!" announces Pete. "Mine! Mine! MINE! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh... boss?" says Panth.

"Yes Panthagon?" replies Pete.

"Boss, stop calling me that," reacts Panth.

"I made you, you moron!" reacts Pete. "This fool here will get nothing from the million!"

"Technically I do," says Panth. "You are gonna use the money for your evil projects right?"

"YES!" says Pete excitedly.

"Then with my suggestions, I still get to contribute in spending the money," says Panth.

"WHAT!?" reacts Pete. "Why will I take suggestions from a foolish moron like you!?"

A scene of both Pete and Panth discussing about an evil project is shown. Panth suggested about the project while Pete starts planning it out.

"I want to rule ALL the Pokémon worlds!" said Pete. "Therefore with my progress..."

"Our," corrects Panth. "Boss."

"Shut up, you fool!" reacts Pete. "With my progress, we can both rule the world."

"But with the million," continues Panth. "We will succeed in multiple world dominations!"

"MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!" cackles Pete.

"HAHA HAHA," laughs Panth robotically.

"Shut up, you moron!" says Pete.

"Yes boss," replies Panth.

"MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackles Pete maniacally.

…

"Wally and Audra, farm managing siblings both living in a small suburban community near Mauville, Hoenn."

 **Wally & Audra: Siblings (#FarmSiblings)**

"We live in a farm. We work in a farm. We love our farm!" says Audra the Wynaut in her naturally Southern accent.

"We love living in a farm," says Wally the Wobbuffet in his also naturally Southern accent. "Because we grow our own food, we employ ourselves in a family business, and we have so much exercise and free time!"

"Living in a farm is a bit hard because you have to work in an early age," says Audra. "But once you get used to working hard, it sticks with your personality."

"Our motto in running this race..." says Wally.

"Never give up..." says Audra.

"And never surrender!" says both Wally & Audra.

Both of them are harvesting the crops in their farm.

"Our parents passed away many many years ago," says Audra.

"But we wanna prove to them that they raised very hardworking children," says Wally. "So we're racing here to show everyone that living in a farm has its benefits too!"

"Yeah!" Audra agrees. "This race is for our parents."

"But aside from being hardworking, farm life makes us both busy in the day," says Wally.

"Yes!" agrees Audra. "That's why we want to take this opportunity to travel to different worlds and explore different cultures!"

"We're very excited to run this race after staying too long in the farm and in the market place," ends Wally.

A clip is shown with both of them selling their goods at the market, which is a dark indoor place.

"Coming to this race will make us learn more about ourselves and each other," says Audra.

"Not only that," adds Wally. "But we'll also do our best..."

"And show our best!" adds Audra.

"That we can finish The Amazing Race Pokémon!" continues Wally.

"Whether we will be first, second, or third, we will be very proud of ourselves if we complete this race," says Audra.

"Winning the grand prize, of course, will be better!" says Wally.

"We're not poor," says Audra. "But we're both just hungry for experiences that will make us live our lives to the fullest!"

"Yeah!" agrees Wally.

…

"Ron and Radonna, dating divorcees and Flame Rider members both from Fuchsia, Kanto."

 **Ron & Radonna: Dating Divorced Riders (#FlameRiders)**

"We love traveling around Kanto in our bikes," says Ron the Typhlosion, who's wearing a lot of tattoos, in his naturally husky voice.

"We actually met in college," says Radonna the Rapidash in her naturally deep but fancy voice. "That was when we started riding with the rest of our gang."

"We love having fun while traveling," says Ron. "So we also do motorbike races against each other, become daredevils, and most of all..."

"INTIMIDATE Pokémon!" says both Ron & Radonna.

A clip shows both Ron & Radonna riding on one motorcycle. Ron was driving it on high speed while Radonna is hugging Ron tightly in a flirty way.

"We fell in love with each other at some point in college," says Radonna. "But we were never official due to some external factors."

"I was married once," says Ron, raising a finger. "It didn't end well."

"I was married once as well, but I have a son," says Radonna. "In the end, he was a bad father and an awful traitor to my family."

"When we were both available, we became official at last," says Ron.

"We could feel ourselves aging and saying that it's too late to love," says Radonna.

"But I reminded her that it's better late than never," says Ron.

A scene shows both Ron & Radonna kissing before a romantic dinner by the cape.

"We came to the race not only to intimidate the other teams," says Radonna. "But also to win the million pokédollars. It would help us dearly with our great amounts of expenses in the next few years."

"We want the money to experience more luxurious things," adds Ron. "Whether we will do it together or not."

"The point of this race is for us to bond and travel together as a couple," clarifies Radonna. "Of course we want the money, but there are other things that are more important than that."

"Yeah," agrees Ron. "We want to show how strong we can be together."

"Yeah!" agrees Radonna strongly. "We don't want the other teams to think of us as just meanies, punks, and whatever mean word they can use to us because of our looks."

A short clip shows Ron & Radonna on two different motorcycles racing against each other to the top of a mountain. Both of them rev their engines.

"We are very competitive," says Ron. "And we wanna show everyone that we have what it takes to take home the grand prize!"

"YEAH!" roars Radonna. "Mommy Rads and Uncle Ron will show everybody who's boss."

…

"Marian and Ninja, dating on and off ninjas from Treasure Town, PMD2 World and Mauville, Hoenn respectively. Both of them met and work at Olivine, Johto."

 **Marian & Ninja: Dating On & Off (#KickHeartCouple)**

"Mwah!" says Marian the Mawile as she sent a flying kiss. She then says in her naturally flirty and fancy voice, "We kick butts for a living."

"And I am Ninja the ninja," says Ninja the Ninjask in his naturally Japanese accent. "I am Japanese, but my other name is... Ninja!"

"Nickname," clarifies Marian. "I don't wanna read Japanese, so I called him my ninja."

"Yes," agrees Ninja.

Three clips shows both of them training for taekwondo, jiu jitsu, and judo.

"We are the kick heart couple," states Marian. "Because we kick butts."

"And she kick my heart many many times," adds Ninja with his normally awful grammar.

"I am not in love with him every day," says Marian.

"Me the same too," agrees Ninja.

"But...we're still BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" says Marian. "Right, Ninja?"

"Ah!" says Ninja. "Yes!"

"Ninja may be two decades older than me, but he is strong!" says Marian. "He can carry me so that we can fly all away across the sky!"

"Yes!" agrees Ninja.

The two are shown walking together. Marian suddenly hugs Ninja in a flirty way.

"Another thing I love doing is becoming a hypocrite," says Marian. "I wanna find a target and cause us some conflict, so that I'll have more butts to kick!"

"Haha haha!" laughs Ninja.

"Sometimes, you need to be a foolhardy b**** to win," says Marian.

"We are fighting villains in real life," says Ninja.

"But it's time to turn the tables and be the bad guys," says Marian.

"Mwahaha!" says Ninja.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackles Marian in a high voice.

…

"Sylvester and Danny, haunted house scarers working at Mossdeep City both from Mt. Pyre, Hoenn."

 **Sylvester & Danny: Childhood Friends (#HauntedHousians)**

"Money!" says Sylvester the Shuppet in a ghastly voice. "We want to win money because we don't really earn a lot in our everyday job."

"We haunt other Pokémon whether it's day or night," continues Danny the Duskull. "We work in a haunted house in Mossdeep City, and even though we enjoy our job, it's not earning us a lot of money."

"So we joined this race to earn money!" says Sylvester.

Danny adds, "Don't forget about having fun."

"That's you, bro, not me" says Sylvester.

A short clip shows the two playing clumsily by the chandelier in the haunted house they work in.

"We met since childhood," says Danny. "Nursery was it?"

"Yeah bro," says Sylvester. "How could you not remember?"

"I'm sorry, my memory is not as good as yours," replies Danny. "Anyway..."

"Anyway, we've been on the same path in life since then," says Sylvester.

"Yup!" says Danny. "We were classmates from nursery all the way til college. We're both ghost types so it was easy for us to make friends with each other."

"We even have the same job from the beginning until today," says Sylvester.

"Yeah, we worked for some evil organization for a few years," says Danny.

Sylvester continues, "But we resigned due to threats our boss had given us."

"Yeah, you know, because the bad guys always lose," says Danny.

The scene shows both of them driving two different taxis.

"We were villains," says Danny.

"We were taxi drivers," adds Sylvester.

Danny adds, "We even became waiters in a ghost-themed resto before we landed on our current job."

"Work aside, we always had our fun," says Sylvester. "We partied on some nights."

"And played video games on others," continues Danny.

The two are playing video games in a dark living room in the middle of the night.

"We're here to win, so nothing should stop us," says Sylvester.

"I'm here to win and to have fun," says Danny. "Wait for us to take home the number one spot!"

…

"Mike and Marvin, the strong-father and smart-son team both from Pewter, Kanto."

 **Mike & Marvin: Father & Son (#TeamStrongSmart)**

"Strong is who I am!" says Mike the Machamp in his naturally African-American accent.

"And smart is who I am!" says Marvin the Machop who wears eyeglasses.

"We call ourselves Team Strong Smart," says Mike. "I am a coach of many different sports and a physical education teacher after I resigned from my job as a gym leader."

"Meanwhile, my dad considers me as a multi-talented son of his," says Marvin. "I am a five-time chess champion, four-time spelling bee champion, three-time quiz bee champion, two-time math contest champion, and I scored the highest in a multi-national intellectuals' tournament."

"Don't forget zero-time champion in the field of sports," adds Mike.

"Dad!" says Marvin in a tone of annoyance.

A short clip shows Mike lifting himself up and down with the help of a bar, while Marvin was wrapped around Mike's feet reading the dictionary.

"I am the brawn and my son is the brains!" says Mike. "We are determined to win this competition by combining our skills."

"Don't forget Dad, there are roadblocks," says Marvin.

"Fine fine, to our flaws: I tried training Marvin to fight," says Mike.

Marvin says, "But I am not strong enough to fight."

"Son!" says Mike in a tone of annoyance.

"Okay, my turn," says Marvin. "My dad calls me a tech zombie, while I call him a dinosaur."

"Oh yes, you just can't understand today's generation," says Mike.

The scene shows Marvin winning against Mike in a fighting video game. Mike then presses random buttons on the Wii remote before realizing that he already lost.

"This race is a father and son bonding time," says Mike. "We know we could win this by putting our skills together."

Marvin adds, "We'll never know what luck will come to our way though."

Mike adds, "But we know this will drive us closer together!"

"We have already planned our strategy," says Marvin.

"But we should never forget to have fun once in a while," says Mike. "So can you please put down the encyclopedia, son?"

"But Dad, this is my fun," says Marvin. "And you're used to me being like this."

Mike sighs and says, "I know... I know, son."

…

"Anathea and Chantallia, sisters and science experts both from Fortree, Hoenn."

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (#ScienceSisters)**

"My sister and I are both mad scientists!" Anathea the Swablu, who's wearing purple eyeglasses, says in an excited tone.

"Without the mad part," clarifies Chantallia the Swablu who's wearing eyeglasses too, this time in the color orange.

"Our lives revolve around science no matter how big or how small," says Anathea.

"I am a microbiologist while my sister is an astrophysicist," says Chantallia.

"I love doing research with my telescopes while my sister is as obsessed as I am with her microscopes," says Anathea.

Chantallia adds, "We may sound very nerdy this early, but we have a life outside science too."

A scene shows both Swablu doing yoga. The scene changes and both of them are shown taking a selfie with the Prism Tower as their background.

"We love to travel, and that's one reason why we joined the race," says Anathea.

Chantallia says, "We love to keep ourselves calm, in our inner selves."

"That's why leaving our researches behind and joining the race is a good idea!" says Anathea.

The scene changes to both of them touring two different groups around a museum they used to work in.

"We have done a lot in our lives," says Anathea.

"I know how to cook; she knows how to bake," says Chantallia.

"We've also earned ourselves master's degrees," adds Anathea.

"I recently graduated from my master's," says Chantallia.

Anathea adds, "While I'll be getting my PhD after the next academic year."

"We've worked really hard to get to our different passions," says Chantallia.

"But we know we could use our perseverance in real life too," says Anathea. "Such as the race."

A clip shows both of them experimenting on a meteorite in their lab at home.

"We are very excited for this race!" said Chantallia.

"I can't wait for the science sisters to shine on TV!" says Anathea.

Chantallia says, "We know each other well enough, so I think we could put ourselves together with..."

"Teamwork!" says both Anathea & Chantallia in an excited tone.

…

"Cosette and Marie, academic grandmother-and-granddaughter lecturers both from Santalune, Kalos."

 **Cosette & Marie: Grandmother & Granddaughter Lecturers (#GrandLecturers)**

"We both teach for a living," says Cosette the Jumpluff. "I have a PhD in education while Marie just graduated recently in..."

"Childhood education," continues Marie the Hoppip. "My grandma works as a dean in The National University of Kalos, while I recently got accepted as a preschool teacher in Prismville Preschool."

"We are just thirty years apart in age," says Cosette. "I blame Marie's mother for this, that flirty daughter of mine."

Marie says, "I decided to become a teacher because Grandma inspired me to educate other Pokémon."

"Education is important," emphasizes Cosette. "You are nothing without your brains."

A classroom scene shows Marie assisting Cosette by giving out sheets of paper to the students.

"Earning my PhD was the best achievement I had in my whole life," says Cosette. "But if we win this race, we can give glory to our names!"

"Uh... Grandma..." says Marie.

"Yes darling?" asks Cosette.

"How sure are you that we can win this?" asks Marie.

Cosette replied, "It's so early in the race and you can't even think positively!?"

"Grandma..." Marie tries replying.

"We can win if we must," says Cosette. "We plan to use the money to help the kids in need for education."

"Oh yes!" agrees Marie. "That is what we're going to do with the money. Grandma is here to help me out win this!"

"It's the other way around, my darling," says Cosette. "You're helping me so we can win this together!"

Marie is teaching preschool Pokémon. Cosette is at the back of the classroom guiding and facilitating Marie.

"We know we will never have a chance in physical tasks, but..." says Marie.

Cosette reacts, "Darling, no! That is not true. We can do physical tasks, mental tasks, and even whatever task there will be in the race."

"But Grandma..." says Marie.

"Darling, relax," says Cosette. "You worry too much. When I say we can win this, we always have a chance!"

Marie says unsurely, "Okay, Grandma."

"We're here to win win WIN! No matter how big or small an obstacle is," Cosette ends.

…

"Lawrence and Priscilla, newly dating long distance amputees and orphaned child stars from Sunyshore and Jubilife, Sinnoh respectively."

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Dating Long Distance Amputees (#CyborgSoulmates)**

"I didn't expect that I would find someone out there who is just like me," says Lawrence the Riolu.

"We met at a triathlon for disabled Pokémon," Priscilla the Buneary continues. She raised her left prosthetic leg and says, "My mother was a model who got into drugs when she was pregnant of me. As a result, I was born with deformed legs, and they needed to be amputated so I can replace them with these and walk properly like a normal Buneary."

Two pics on the screen are shown. The left one shows the Riolu without half of each limb sitting on his hospital bed. The right one shows the Buneary playing at her home when she still had her deformed legs.

Lawrence raises his metallic arms up and says, "I had meningitis when I was eighteen months old, so I had all four of my limbs amputated."

"I live with my aunt since my mom is 'in a better place,' according to my aunt," says Priscilla. "I never met her, but I heard that she was very famous before I was born."

"I still live with my parents," says Lawrence. "They are my everyday guide, but they put the blame on themselves when I lost all my limbs."

Priscilla says, "When my aunt told me that my mom was a model, she let me become one too."

A screenshot shows the Buneary modelling for a magazine. She is dressed fashionably, but her boots catch the most attention.

"I normally model for boots," says Priscilla. "That way, I can cover my metallic feet from the judgmental."

"Well, if Princess is a model, I became an actor," says Lawrence.

"That's true!" says Priscilla.

The scene shows the Riolu acting for a sci-fi movie where all his prostheses are naturally covered for filming.

"I only had two movies, but I know I can get more chances next time," says Lawrence.

"Now, we don't want anyone to pity us," says Priscilla.

"Yeah, we're not weak just because we have prosthetic legs," says Lawrence.

"We're here to show you that we have each other and we have what it takes to make it past the first leg!" says Priscilla.

A clip shows both of them holding hands while watching the sunset in Canalave.

"We show our love for each other despite our imperfections," Lawrence adds. "We know we can make it past Leg One."

"We can prove ourselves that we are stronger than you think!" Priscilla says determinedly.

"Yeah!" says Lawrence. "Let's not disappoint our fans, Rissy."

"Yeah!" says Priscilla.

…

All the teams are standing in one semicircular line at the park.

Ryder starts, "Hello teams and welcome to the third season of The Amazing Race Pokémon. As we all know, in just a few moments, you will all be starting a once in a lifetime journey in a race around worlds."

The camera shows Anathea & Chantallia listening attentively. It then shifts to Delia & Martha nodding their heads.

"The race is still like how it was in the past two seasons," continues Ryder. "Each leg is composed of a set of tasks usually made up of roadblocks, detours, and active route infos. Take note that there are more to those sometimes. At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Now you should realize that arriving last in some of these pit stops could end up your team in elimination."

Sam & Arra react grimly upon hearing the word elimination. Marvin nods as a reaction to the same word.

"Furthermore, we have made some changes for this season."

Lawrence raises an eyebrow while Priscilla is rubbing her paws.

"First of all, we have reduced the number of fast forwards this season."

Marian claps softly and sadistically upon hearing that. Ron & Radonna have mixed emotions to that news.

"We used to have six per season, but we're taking some off in order to even the playing ground on more legs."

Pete reacts softly and angrily. Cosette nods in agreement.

"Despite that, the good news is... there will be multiple express passes for this season."

Audra has a shocked expression, then she covers her widely opened mouth. Paul looks determined to win them all by raising a fist.

"In fact, you can find three express passes within this leg."

Marian claps again in an antagonistic manner. Sylvester & Danny happily react to that news.

"The power of these express passes will be valid until the end of the ninth leg. When you have one of the express passes, make sure to use it wisely because it can save you, and you'll never know when you'll be in an unlucky situation to need it."

Lawrence & Priscilla both nod to each other as they have the same thing in mind. Cosette is whispering something to Marie.

"Also for this season, we've waived the starting line task, temporarily."

Some of the racers cheer to this.

"This means that everybody here is getting the same amount of money."

"Yeah!" reacts Ron. Paul can be seen rubbing his paws.

"We'd like to bring more good news and excite everyone by saying that our first leg will not be held in the Pokémon World."

Delia & Martha seem to have a shocked expression. Meanwhile, Wally & Audra look really excited from that news.

"For the first leg, you are heading off to the Mario Kart World."

Sam & Arra react like gelatin. Anathea & Chantallia hi-five.

"I have some bad news though."

Panth stares at the camera in a monotonous manner. Ninja squints his eyes.

"Unlike the past two seasons, the first leg is an elimination leg."

Marie has a horrified reaction. Sam & Arra react like jelly again.

"Furthermore, only nine teams will make it to the first flight."

Mike is counting with his fingers, then Marvin whispers something to him. Cosette & Marie have grim face expressions.

"The last three teams... will have to fight it out."

Delia & Martha both seem nervous. Ron & Radonna look at the other teams competitively.

"And before I forget, we do not have any vehicles provided this time. You will need to take public transport to the airport."

Pete curses silently, while Danny reacts anxiously from this.

"Sounds tough right? But that's just the first leg."

Wally & Audra grimly nod in agreement. Wibsky shakes his head while smiling for no reason, and Paul has to silently slap him for that.

"As usual, the team who checks in first at the end of the last leg of the race will win one million pokédollars... and The Amazing Race Pokémon!"

The teams cheer aloud.

"When I say go, you may run to your bags, read your clue, and make your way to the airport by public transport."

Wally & Audra jump up and down in excitement, while Delia & Martha fistbump in excitement.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" shout most of the racers.

"Oh and one last thing..."

Ryder flashes a yellow pamphlet to the teams. The cover is the same as the ones used in clue envelopes. He opened the pamphlet to reveal five gold stickers in the shape of stars sticking on the yellow background of the pamphlet.

"The team with the best placement average at the end of the third leg will win this."

Anathea & Chantallia look confused. Marian & Ninja nod antagonistically and determinedly as they have the same thing in mind.

"I suggest that you take this seriously, because... this will be a very powerful game changer in the history of The Amazing Race Pokémon."

Ron & Radonna are stunned from what Ryder just said. Marie shakes her head pessimistically while Cosette signals her to stop it.

"I will discuss the mechanics of this privately to the winning team." Ryder keeps the pamphlet and continues, "Now that we're all set..."

Some racers prepare their running positions.

"The worlds are waiting for you."

Now all the teams are ready to run.

"Good luck."

Delia & Martha nod to each other one last time. Pete gives Panth another insulting threat. Sylvester & Danny look very determined. Priscilla pats Lawrence at the back while they are eyeing on their bags.

"Travel safe."

The camera quickly shows all the teams being ready.

Ryder puts down his raised electric limb as he says, "Go!"

* * *

 _01/01/2016_

Happy 2016 y'all! :D As this year comes to a start, so does a new season of my fanfiction series. Luckily, I have worked on the first episode during this boring holiday season, so I'll update it soon hopefully.

There will be some changes this season. First off is the format: I have improved it in certain ways, and I have prepared my guidelines for it. Nextly, the updates: The parts will come in weekly after the first part. I'll provide summaries at the start of each chapter to refresh where teams have last stopped. Also, the chapters will be longer than those in TARP2 since I'll be updating the parts weekly instead of updating the whole episode in just a few minutes. I'll be doing this to increase the activity of the fanfic, and so that you readers will have something to look forward to every week. :) Last but not the least, bonus chapters: I'll be adding additional scenes such as elimination interviews and sequesterville scenes. You can request some bonus scenes through reviewing any chapter or by sending me a private message.

I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to finish this season, but assuming I will not be dead yet nor will I be completely losing interest to The Amazing Race, Pokémon, and writing fanfics, this fanfic will be finished. I will be taking more time to write this season's episodes compared to the past 2 seasons' since my trimestral breaks are quite inconsistent lately.

Leave reviews if you wish. They motivate and encourage me to write the chapters faster. :) I used to PM everyone who has left reviews in my first two seasons, but I'll stop doing it starting this season, unless it's necessary or if I feel like replying to it. If you're leaving a review, you might want to share your first impressions from each or some teams, your pre-race favorites, and your expectations from this season.

That's all for now. I hope you'll enjoy this season! :D


	2. The Dark has Dim-witted Me Tonight 1

The teams run as fast as they can to their bags. Cosette the Jumpluff surprisingly makes it to her bag in first place, and she rips open the clue envelope. The next scene shows Sam the Slurpuff, Arra the Aromatisse, Sylvester the Shuppet and Danny the Duskull reaching for their bags, followed by Pete the Parasect doing the same to his bag.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (1st)**

"Pick one of many public transport methods…" reads Cosette.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (2nd)**

"… in Castelia City and use it…" continues Arra.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (3rd)**

"… to make your way to Castelia Airport," continues Danny.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (4th)**

"Once there," reads Pete.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (5th)**

"Look for the marked counter…" reads Radonna the Rapidash.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (6th)**

"… to receive your set of tickets to Sunshine Airport!" continues Audra the Wynaut.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (7th)**

Marian the Mawile reads, "Note: The last three teams to arrive at the counter…"

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (8th)**

Mike the Machamp continues, "… will receive tickets for the second flight."

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (9th)**

Wibsky the Walrein reads, "Which will arrive ninety minutes later…"

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (10th)**

"… than the first flight," continues Martha the Meganium.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (11th)**

Chantallia the Swablu reads, "You have one thousand pokédollars…"

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (Last)**

"… for this leg of the race," ends Priscilla the Buneary. "Let's go Lawrence!"

All the teams scramble to look for their ideal public transport.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"Taxi!" calls Marian while running off to a direction.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Should we take the bus or the tram?" asks Audra to Wally the Wobbuffet.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Marie, to the bus stop we go!" tells Cosette to Marie the Hoppip.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Let's follow the grass types," suggests Martha to Delia the Ledian.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Let's go for the tram," says Sam to Arra.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"I think it's gonna be smarter to take the subway from here," suggests Sylvester to Danny.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Taxi!" calls Paul the Pangoro.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Let's go with the tram I guess," says Wally to Audra.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Let's ask," suggests Anathea the Swablu.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"I think the sub is the best option for us," says Mike to Marvin the Machop.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Subway, sire?" asks Panth the Porygon.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"I think the bus is the best way to get to the airport," says Radonna.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"I saw a station on our way here," says Lawrence the Riolu. "It's not very far."

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Marian and Ninja rides the taxi.

"To the airport please," says Marian.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"To the tram we go!" says Sam as she and Arra run off to one of the tram stops.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Can you take us to the airport," asks Paul to the cab driver.

Both captains are shown entering the cab.

"There are a few roads that are blocked this early so I will take you to the shortcut," says the cab driver.

Paul says, "We're in a race, so the faster we get there, the better!"

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"There aren't any locals out this early," says Chantallia.

Anathea suggests, "Let's flip a coin, then we'll decide whether we take the tram or the bus."

"Okay," agrees Chantallia.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The young couple arrives at what seems like an e-jeepney station.

"Oh my gosh!" says Priscilla. "I've never seen such a vehicle."

"It's cheap, surprisingly cheap," points Lawrence to the counter area where there's a list of the e-jeepney fares.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Shut up, you fool!" scolds Pete to Panth. "We're taking the subway."

Panth just remains silent from that sense of awkwardness.

«Subway Station»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

The two are shown leaving the ticket counter. They give an on-the-spot confessional afterwards.

"We hope that taking the subway will get us there first," says Danny. "And if we don't, then we hope that there will be at least three other teams with us."

"We're confident enough to say that we can outrun the other teams," says Sylvester.

Danny then says, "Maybe except Machamp and Machop."

"There they come," says Sylvester.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

They are shown leaving the counter after purchasing the tickets. They meet up with the two ghost types.

"Well hello guys!" says Mike.

"Hello!" greets Sylvester.

Danny greets, "Good morning!"

"I'm Mike. This is my son, Marvin."

Marvin waves to the two ghosts.

"Sylvester."

"And I'm Danny."

They all shake hands with each other and continue socializing.

«Tram Stop»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"I wonder who's coming," says Sam.

They see a Wynaut and a Wobbuffet approaching the same stop.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Hi!" greets Audra. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Maybe," replies Arra.

"Hi I'm Sam! Nice to meet you."

"The name is Arra."

"I am Audra, and this is my brother Wally."

"Hello!" greets Wally.

They also continue socializing.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Tails," says Chantallia. "So we take the tram."

The two are shown running to the tram stop.

«E-Jeepney Station»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soul Mates**

"We're the only ones here," says Priscilla. "And it's both great and scary since we don't know where the other teams are."

"We're hoping to get to the airport first," says Lawrence. "Because we don't want to be ninety minutes behind most of the teams."

Their e-jeepney leaves the station.

«Bus Stop»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

The three teams wait at the bus stop quietly, but someone has to break the eerie silence.

Cosette greets, "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning!" replies Delia.

"Morning!" replies Ron the Typhlosion.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Cosette."

Martha reacts, "Doctor!? Wow! I only have a masters degree."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Delia."

"Grandma got her PhD in the field of education," adds Marie.

"Cool!" says Martha.

Delia adds, "I have a PhD in agriculture."

"Awesome!" reacts Cosette.

"How about you two?" asks Martha to Ron and Radonna.

"Uh…" says Radonna.

"We only have a bachelor's degree," says Ron.

"Oh okay," says Martha.

Before the conversation can continue any further, the bus arrives. The three teams board it.

«Tram Stop»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The trams arrives too, and they board it as well. A team can be seen flying (low) to the tram.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Wait up!" shouts Chantallia.

The two Swablu got on the tram.

"Hi there!" says Sam.

"Hello!" greets Anathea while panting.

"I'm Chantallia but you can call me Tallia."

"Nice to meet you!" says Audra. "This is my brother Wally, and I am Audra."

"The name is Arra. Nice to meet you two!"

"I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"Oh sorry, I must've forgotten to introduce myself," says Anathea. "I'm Anathea, but you can call me Thea. What do you do for a living?"

"We're fashion bloggers!" says Arra in her girly-girl tone.

"We own a farm, a family farm," says Audra. "How about you two?"

"We're scientists!" says Chantallia excitedly.

"Wow!" reacts the three girls.

Wally says, "What types of research do you do?"

"I'm a microbiologist," says Chantallia. "My sister is an…"

"Astrophysicist!" continues Anathea excitedly. "I research on time and space, astronomical objects, the physics of those astronomical objects, even gravity!"

"Gravity eh?" reacts Audra.

"That is awesome!" says Sam. "You know, I really like you two."

"Thanks!" says Anathea.

«Subway Station»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

As the two evil scientists buy tickets to the subway, it arrives.

"Hurry up you fool!" scolds Pete to Panth.

"Yes boss," replies Panth robotically.

They enter the train, and not long after, the subway doors close altogether.

"That was close," says Panth robotically.

"Shut up, fool!" says Pete.

Meanwhile in another side of the subway, the other two teams continue socializing.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"It's fun being a gym leader if you know how to fight," says Mike.

"If we were strong, we could try opening up a gym someday," says Sylvester.

"I will warn you about the paperwork though, haha!" says Mike.

The two ghosts laugh.

«Bus»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

Back at the bus, the fire types decide to just hide from the other two teams, but Cosette tries to socialize with them.

Cosette says, "How about you two, what do you do for a living?"

"Uh…" stammers Radonna.

"I'm a chef," answers Ron.

"I… I'm an… a… uh… a dancer. I'm a dancer," answers Radonna.

"Wow! What do you dance?" asks Cosette.

Radonna stammers some more before answering, "I can do tango. Oh, and the cancan!"

"Wow really!" exclaims Cosette. "Can you show us a sample?"

"I think dancing in the bus is dangerous," says Ron before laughing.

The rest laugh along. Radonna is left in an awkward silence.

 _"That was the most awkward conversation ever," says Radonna._

 _"I lied about being a chef, but I have culinary experiences," says Ron._

 _Radonna said, "I didn't wanna say that I do all those sexy dances in the bar."_

 _"And I was always her customer, hahaha!" says Ron._

 _"Hahaha!" says Radonna._

«Taxi»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Marian and Ninja watch the traffic in front of them happen.

"Oh my gosh!" says Marian. "We didn't know it'd be this bad."

Outside the cab is a road repair.

Ninja the Ninjask says, "We going to be rast."

"I know, and I hate it," says Marian. "Last are for losers."

«Airport»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"And we're here," says the cab driver as they arrive at the airport.

Paul takes out 750 pokédollars to the cab driver. The two ship captains then take out their stuff from the trunk before entering the airport.

"Now we need to look for a marked counter," says Paul.

«E-Jeepney»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

Lawrence says to the camera, "So apparently, our driver told us that jeepneys can stop almost anywhere to pick up new passengers."

"If we knew that, we probably should've taken the tram or the bus," adds Priscilla.

"Also, the traffic seems to be heavy outside," ends Lawrence.

«Airport»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

The three teams' tram arrives at the airport. They run quickly into the airport, looking for the marked counter.

"Excuse me, have you seen any counter with a red and yellow flag?" asks Audra to a Staravia.

"I think I saw one at the second floor," replies the Staravia.

"Thanks a bunch!" says Audra. "Wally, to the escalator!"

"Aye aye!" says Wally.

As the two siblings run to the escalator, Sam & Arra follows them, while Anathea & Chantallia frantically move around the first level. They ask a Loudred if he has seen a marked counter, and he says there is one at the second level.

"Let's take the elevator!" says Anathea.

Chantallia nods. Meanwhile outside, the three teams who took the bus arrive at the airport as well. The route their bus takes does not usually go to the road with the road repair now.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Grandma can't run," says Cosette in third person. "But we'll get to the counter in no time."

Marie sighs.

"I'll give you a ride," says Martha.

And so, the lecturers ride on Martha's back. Meanwhile, Ron & Radonna run around frantically as well.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"There it is! There it is! There it is!" shouts Wally to Audra.

The two teams are on a footrace to the counter, but one team is way ahead of the other, and another team pops out from the elevator.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Oh my gravity!" says Anathea. "I hope we aren't the last three."

"I doubt," replies Sam with a wink.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The siblings arrive at the counter and ask the Chansey whether they're on the first flight on not. They are told that they're the first ones on the first flight.

"YES!" cheers Audra. "FIRST, WALLY, FIRST!"

"YEEHAA!" cheers Wally.

While the Chansey is processing their documents, more teams arrive.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"We're first," says Audra. "You're second."

"Awesome!" says Anathea.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Are we last or are we third?" asks Arra.

"You girls are third," says Audra.

"Oh yeah!" says Sam before she and Arra hi-five.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"We finally found it," says Paul.

They queue themselves and realize that they are only fourth.

"Wow!" says Paul.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

The next two teams arrive together.

"I hope we're not the last two," says Delia.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Thanks a bunch!" says Audra as they receive their boarding passes.

They leave the counter while another team arrives.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"For all we know, we could be last right now," says Radonna. "This line has gotten pretty long."

Meanwhile outside the airport, an e-jeepney arrives.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"I hope we're on the first flight," says Priscilla.

Also, the subway carrying the three teams arrives at the basement level of the airport.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"We're caring for ourselves right now," says Sylvester. "It's more important."

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"Let's outrun them, son!" says Mike excitedly.

Eventually, they outrun the two ghosts, but they don't even know where the marked counter is, so they asked.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Hurry up, fool!" yells Pete.

"Yes boss," says Panth robotically.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"We gotta look around closely," says Lawrence.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"It's near the elevator?" asks Danny.

The Axew nods, then Sylvester says, "Thank you!"

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"Let's climb the escalator," says Mike.

The next scene shows them moving up the escalator quickly.

"Hurry up, son!" says Mike.

"I'm trying, Dad," replies Marvin.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

A montage of the three teams receiving their boarding passes is shown.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Great!" says Ron after finding out they're on the first flight.

"Glad we made it," says Radonna before she and Ron kiss.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"The Spheal said it's upstairs," says Lawrence.

"I see the elevator!" says Priscilla.

The two run as fast as they can.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

The ghosts make it to the elevator. There is no attendant, and since they are the only ones in the elevator, they quickly close the doors when they have seen the other team coming.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"No!" says Priscilla. "It was another team."

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

Sylvester presses the buttons of every floor.

"That should stop them from beating us," says Sylvester.

Danny says, "That was unnecessary, Sylvester."

"Who cares?" says Shuppet before laughing in an evil manner.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

At the other end of the hall, Mike & Marvin see Sylvester & Danny exiting the elevator.

"Run, son, run!" says Mike.

"I'm trying, Dad," says Marvin.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

The ghosts arrive at the counter. Ron & Radonna receive their boarding passes that time.

"Are you ninth?" asks Danny to Ron.

Ron replies, "Nah, seventh."

The two ghosts hi-five.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

As Ron & Radonna leave the counter, Mike & Marvin arrive.

Ron told Mike, "You're the last ones on the first flight."

"Really!?" reacts Mike.

"We're the seventh ones here," says Radonna.

"Alrighty then!" says Mike. "Thanks for the info!"

"Sure!" says Radonna.

The two fire types leave, and Mike reacts with a soft, "Yes!"

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

While the ghosts' documents are being processed, another team arrives, while they're having a soft chitchat.

"We should've let the little ones in," whispers Danny to Sylvester. "They look like less of a threat than Mike."

Sylvester replies, "We didn't know there were two slots left, and they might've beaten us if we had let them."

"Let's just hope they don't remember our faces," says Danny.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

Pete clears his throat and asks Mike, "Excuse me, do you know how many teams have checked in this counter?"

"I'm not so sure," replies Mike.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The two arrive at the counter and queue behind the evil scientists.

"Shoot," says Priscilla.

Lawrence adds, "We could be last now."

They see Sylvester & Danny leaving the counter.

 _"We don't want to leave grudges on other teams, but we just don't know how we'll give them their payback," says Priscilla._

 _"A yield or U-turn sooner or later would be fun to use," adds Lawrence._

Outside the airport, another cab arrives, and it carries the last team.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"We had a tough start," says Marian as they gave the driver 720 pokédollars.

They enter the airport. Meanwhile at the marked counter, Mike & Marvin receive their boarding passes, while Pete & Panth check into the second flight.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" raged Pete. "Give us tickets to the first flight, or else!"

"The flight is fully booked sir," replies the Chansey.

"Sir," says Panth.

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" says Pete.

Whatever happens after that is not shown due to strong violence. Instead, the last three teams are shown receiving their boarding passes in a montage.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

The two teams seem to know each other. They meet up in the food court inside the airport.

"How could we be in a race with that b**** Marian!?" says Pete angrily.

"I don't know," says Danny.

Sylvester adds, "Maybe they want us to produce some drama for the show."

 _Danny says, "I don't like Marian, so when it will come to a U-turn or a yield, they will be our automatic targets unless the scenario will say otherwise."_

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

They are at a perfume shop. Marian starts giving a confessional.

"So... it was really awkward to see some racers that we already knew," says Marian.

"Such as the ghosts, Dirty Pete and his robot," continues Ninja.

"We saw these two fire types with tattoos," says Marian. "I wanna insult the Rapidash."

"We here to make enemies, not friends" says Ninja.

"Yeah," agrees Marian. "So we'll have more butts to kick when we get home!"

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

They are sharing a chocolate bar to eat, when suddenly Marian sees Radonna at the airport.

"Hey Horsey!" calls Marian.

Ron & Radonna looks back to see Marian & Ninja.

"Who are you calling Horsey?" demands Radonna angrily.

"I'm talking to you. Who else would be a horse, me?" says Marian.

Radonna replies somewhat angrily, "You know what, I prefer you calling me Rapidash than Horsey."

Marian fires, "Shut up Horsey, you'll never make it far in this race."

"Why not you shut up!?" rages Radonna. "And stop calling me horsey, you hideous gorgon! It matches your dark and atrocious hair!"

"Gorgon? Oh yeah!? Then you're no horse anymore. You are a hideous OGRE! AHAHAHA!" insults Marian.

Ron says to Ninja, "Dude, if we U-turn or yield you guys next time, I'm so sorry in advance.

Ninja replies, "I understand. Same here."

 _Ninja says, "I try to fake as I can to the stupid Typhrosion. Ninjas no show true feerings."_

 _"I'm so proud of my Ninja," says Marian with a kiss to him._

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

The two teams in an alliance are relaxing at the lounge.

Cosette says to the camera, "I think we have seen every single team on the first flight but one. They have yet to appear."

"We're missing a girl-girl team, I think," says Delia.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

The sisters appear at the lounge with cotton candies.

"Let's start another awkward conversation," says Chantallia.

"Why?" asks Anathea.

"Because awkward conversations are our specialty."

"Don't say it on national television!"

"Oops!"

Anyway, Chantallia went on with an awkward conversation.

"Hey girls! Wazzup?" greets Chantallia to the four girls in an alliance.

"Do you have a PhD?" Martha asks excitedly.

"Oh, not yet," replies Chantallia.

There was a pause, then Anathea adds, "But we will earn ours pretty soon."

Chantallia says, "My sister will get her degree after the upcoming school year, while I just finished my masters."

"In what field?" asks Delia.

"Science!" says Chantallia excitedly.

"Whoa!" reacts Martha.

There was another pause, Anathea breaks the silence by saying, "I'm an astrophysicist while my sister is a microbiologist."

"That is so cool!" reacts Martha.

"Let us all work together," says Cosette.

"Great idea!" says Chantallia.

"Now this is girl power!" says Delia.

"And academic too," says Marie.

Chantallia says, "Hahaha! This will be fun!"

 _"I'm glad the conversation turned out great," says Chantallia. "I didn't expect them to respond that way."_

 _"And that's how we got ourselves some new friends!" says Anathea._

The Swablu sisters continue socializing with the other four Pokémon.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The two teams are enjoying a heavy meal at the food court before their flight. They are socializing too while eating.

"Do you have any race strategy so far?" asks Audra to Sam.

"None yet," says Sam. "We're here to make friends anyway, right?"

"Yup!" says Audra. "Cheers for a clean race, hopefully!"

They all raised their sodas up for a toast. Sam sees Mike & Marvin and reacts weirdly, but no one notices her.

Sam whispers to Arra, "Those two are hot, sizzling hot!"

Arra says softly, "Not now, Sam. Falling in love in the race is inappropriate."

"No it's not," replies Sam softly.

"Whatever!" ends Arra softly.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

After ordering Thai food, the father-and-son team sits down at one of the tables in the food court. Mike gives a confessional before eating.

Mike says, "With our combination, we're not planning to make any allies since they might use us. Right son?"

Marvin nods then says, "Besides that, we don't want to see our allies eliminated at one point. It's painful to see your loved ones disappear."

"We're doing this race for ourselves and for his mom," says Mike. "She passed away last year; leukemia."

Marvin says, "I'm an only child, so I will make her proud."

"That will make me proud too!" says Mike.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The two are eating cheeseburgers at the lounge. They give confessionals while eating.

"Being in the last flight gives us the fear of being eliminated on the first leg," says Priscilla.

Lawrence says, "We're just gonna hope for the first flight to be delayed, then maybe we'll have a chance."

They stay in the lounge after eating their cheeseburgers.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

The two are relaxing. They don't seem hungry at this time.

"Right now, we're just waiting for our flight," says Paul. "We're hoping to win the first leg since there will be an express pass I believe."

Wibsky adds, "Not just that, but we can pull our average and win that thing."

"Aha!" says Paul. "That thing will be ours."

Suddenly, the ghosts and the evil scientists appear and socialize with Paul & Wibsky.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Hoy!" calls Pete. "Do you have friends?"

Wibsky shakes his head.

"Ahoy matie!" greets Paul. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

"We need allies," says Sylvester.

"Nothing," replies Panth.

Pete scolds, "Zip it you fool!"

Danny says, "We just dropped by to say hi."

"No!" reacts Pete. "We're here to ask you if you wanna join our force?"

 _Paul says, "At first, I thought the mad scientist Parasect was a sick fool with a crazy mind. He greeted us rudely earlier."_

"Why not?" replies Paul.

Paul & Wibsky approaches the small alliance. Their conversation continues.

"I'm Sylvester."

"I'm Danny. Nice to meet you!"

"The name is Pete! This is my pet Panth!"

 _"He sounded mad introducing himself and his..." says Paul._

 _Wibsky continues, "Pet!"_

 _The two laugh at that word._

"Ahoy!" says Paul. "This is Wibsky."

"Hallo!" says Wibsky.

"I'm Paul."

Ron & Radonna are just passing by when they saw a group they're interested at.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Hey guys!" says Radonna. "We need your help."

"I'm Ron. This is Radonna."

"Hiya!" says Radonna with a dramatic pose. "I need your help to U-turn this racer named Marian."

"The Mawile!?" question Sylvester & Danny simultaneous.

"Yes!" replies Radonna.

Ron says, "I forgot to ask for your names."

"Oh sorry," says Danny. "This is Pete, Panth, Wibsky, Paul, Sylvester. I'm Danny."

"I can't remember every single name," says Radonna. "But whatever!"

"Are we all gonna target this team?" asks Paul.

"Yes!" says Radonna, Pete, Sylvester, and Danny in unison.

"We need a team name!" says Pete.

"How about the evil alliance?" suggests Panth.

"I love it!" remarks Pete.

"But we're not evil," says Radonna.

"I am!" says Ron. "It was in the past."

"I as pirate would consider myself evil," says Paul.

"I knew it!" says Pete.

Sylvester says, "We used to work for someone evil."

"Then it's final!" says Pete. "The evil alliance! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Argh!" says Paul. "Wahahaha!"

"Mwahahaha!" laughs Ron.

"Haha Haha," laughs Panth.

"Muhuhahahahahaha!" laughs Pete.

 _Sylvester & Danny stare at each other._

 _"We need to practice our evil laugh," says Sylvester._

 _They laugh normally._

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

Wally & Audra split up with Sam & Arra for a while. The former team sees an interesting team.

Audra starts, "Wally, those two look strong, but something looks really different about them."

"They're both wearing prostheses," points Wally.

"Wow! Can we approach them, Wally?"

"No problem."

The two approach Lawrence & Priscilla, the team they're eyeing on.

"Hi y'all!" greets Audra.

"Hey!" greets Lawrence.

Priscilla greets, "Nice to meet you!"

"This is my brother Wally, while y'all can call me Audra."

Priscilla says, "Okay."

Lawrence introduces, "This is Priscilla."

"Hello!" greets Priscilla.

"I'm Lawrence."

"You two look... strong, I must say," comments Audra.

"Oh?" reacts Lawrence.

Wally agrees, "Yes, even if y'all have prosthetic legs."

"Really?" says Priscilla.

Lawrence adds, "We may have met at a triathlon, but neither of us finished with a high placement."

 _"The farm siblings were a nice pair," says Priscilla. "It's so rare to meet someone who overestimates our power."_

 _Lawrence agrees, "Yeah, I could never think of anybody else who could openly say that we're strong upon their first impressions."_

"I still think you could win this whole race," says Wally.

Audra says, "What do you say that we'll help each other along the race?"

"We have a deal, new friends," says Priscilla.

Priscilla and Audra shake hands.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Arra sees Marian & Ninja near the gate.

"Oh my gosh!" says Arra. "That Mawile's fashion sense is just the same as mine!"

"His boyfriend is old!" comments Sam.

Arra rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever! How do you even know it's her boyfriend?"

They approach Marian & Ninja.

"I like your fashion sense!" comments Arra aloud to Marian.

Marian turns to see the two pink Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh!" says Marian as she approaches them. "I'm Marian."

Arra shakes hands with Marian and says, "I'm Arra."

"I'm Sam!"

"Nice to meet you!" says Marian as she shakes hands with Sam. "This is my boyfriend, Ninja."

"Hi!" greets Ninja.

 _"Oh my gosh!" says Sam. "I was right! I was right!"_

 _Arra says with a frown and a girly voice, "Fine!"_

"Oh my gosh!" says Sam.

"Oh my gosh!" says Marian.

"Oh my gosh!" says Arra. "We should be BFF's, best friends forever!"

"Yay!" says Marian.

 _"The two stupid girls will be easy to use," says Marian. "They're no threat, but I have a strong feeling they have low intelligence."_

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"We're hanging out with the PhD's!" says Chantallia aloud to the camera.

"I'm not," says Martha.

"Then you're hanging out with us!" says Anathea.

"Oh my! I'm part of you now!" says Martha.

"This is a happy alliance," says Cosette.

Marie says, "Really?"

"Darling, please don't give us that depressing mood," says Cosette.

 _"I'm used to Marie giving off a sad mood," says Cosette in a private confessional. "I'm just not happy if this will put us down in our race."_

"Okay Grandma," replies Marie.

Delia says, "I guess it's time to board the plane."

A lot of other Pokémon look like they're getting ready, but actually it's because there will be a slight delay due to some technical difficulty.

"Right now it seems like they have a problem on the plane," says Delia to the camera. "We can wait, but the 90-minute lead will start decreasing slowly."

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

While the father and son are on their way to the gate, they talk about the pass that Ryder flashed earlier.

Mike says, "We need to have the highest placement average in order to get that thing."

"I just wonder what it is," adds Marvin. "Also, it's lowest average, not highest."

The delay for the first flight isn't that long. The teams board the plane one by one.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

The two are already on their seats in the plane. Wibsky licks a lollipop while Paul faces the camera.

"So in the flight with us," starts Paul. "We have Sylvester & Danny, Ron & Radonna."

"No Pete & Panth, and no Marian & Ninja," points out Wibsky.

"I can't remember all their names yet," says Paul. "But the other team not with us is a Riolu and a Buneary."

"They have metallic limbs, ooh!" comments Wibsky.

The first flight is shown leaving. Meanwhile at the second flight, the last three teams are also ready to leave.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"This is the captain speaking. Uh... since everybody showed up earlier than expected, we're leaving eighteen minutes before our scheduled flight."

Lawrence & Priscilla hi-five, while Pete and Marian make soft cackles from their seats. The second flight is shown leaving as well.

* * *

"All teams are now making their way to Sunshine Airport in the Mario Kart World. Delia & Martha, Mike & Marvin, Ron & Radonna, Paul & Wibsky, Sylvester & Danny, Cosette & Marie, Wally & Audra, Anathea & Chantallia, and Sam & Arra are on the first flight set to arrive at 3:11 PM of the following day. Lawrence & Priscilla, Marian & Ninja, and Pete & Panth are on the second flight set to arrive at 4:12 PM also of the following day."

* * *

 _02/26/2016_


	3. The Dark has Dim-witted Me Tonight 2

1st flight:

Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers  
Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains  
Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers  
Delia & Martha: Garden Girls  
Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders  
Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart

2nd flight:

Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates  
Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple

* * *

«Sunshine Airport»

The inside of the airport is bright and fancy. Posters of different exotic locations within the country are displayed. Shiny tiles in blue and white surround the insides of the airport. The teams run as fast as they can to exit the airport and find out what's awaiting them.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"To the outside!" shouts Martha the Meganium excitedly as she runs with Delia the Ledian.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"We have no time to wait for our friends," says Sylvester the Shuppet to Danny the Duskull.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"To the washroom!" says Audra the Wynaut.

Audra enters the comfort room.

Wally the Wobbuffet says to the camera, "She didn't like the food served on the plane. She probably wasn't used to the smell of it. We're more on organic food."

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"We're hoping for a good lead," says Anathea the Swablu as she dashes through the airport with Chantallia the Swablu.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"This way, captain!" says Wibsky the Walrein to Paul the Pangoro.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Mike the Machamp is running really fast while he carries Marvin the Machop, his bag, and Marvin's bag.

"Go Daddy!" cheers Marvin.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The two look for a place to exchange their money.

"The currency here is coins, not pokédollars," says Sam the Slurpuff to Arra the Aromatisse.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Darling, hurry up," says Cosette the Jumpluff calmly while she tries to run. "We're one of the last ones here."

"I'm coming, Grandma!" says Marie the Hoppip.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Run!" shouts Radonna the Rapidash.

The two run as fast as they can to the point that they outrun Cosette & Marie.

"Oh dear," worries Marie. "We can't beat them."

Cosette sighs and says, "We still have to try."

Ron the Typhlosion hi-fives with Radonna.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

Ryder narrates on the spot, "Delia & Martha are the first team to make it out of the airport, and they will also be the first team to find out about their first task."

"Hello Ryder!" greets Martha as she runs with Delia.

Delia takes a clue from the cluebox. She rips the envelope open and reads the clue aloud.

"Roadblock, who wants to put one's head in the clouds?" reads Delia.

"Hmmm..." thinks Martha.

"I'll do it," volunteers Delia.

Ryder walks from behind and continues his narration, "A roadblock is a task in which only one team member may perform. Each team member is expected to have the same or almost the same roadblock count by the end of their race. In this roadblock, one team member must sign up for one of four charter flights that will take them up to Cloudtop Cruise."

Delia is shown signing up for flight 1 from the background.

* * *

The scene changes to Ryder at the top of Cloudtop Cruise. He seems ready to jump out from the airship.

Ryder continues narrating, "Once here, they will have to sky dive approximately twelve thousand feet above sea level. After reuniting with their partners, they can proceed with their next clue."

Ryder jumps from the airship.

* * *

"First!" says Delia to Martha as they hi-five.

"More teams are coming," says Martha.

They wait and sit as they watch the teams approach.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (2nd-5th)**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (2nd-5th)**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (2nd-5th)**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (2nd-5th)**

The four teams rip their clues simultaneously.

Anathea reads, "Roadblock, who wants to put one's head in the clouds?"

"Me!" volunteers Chantallia.

"I'll take this one babe," says Ron to Radonna.

"You wanna do it, son?" asks Mike to Marvin.

Marvin shakes his head.

"I'll take this," says Sylvester.

Mike says, "Then I'll do it."

"Where's the sign up board?" asks Sylvester.

The four racers that volunteered hurry to the sign up board.

"Second!" says Chantallia as she writes her name on the second charter flight.

Ron writes his name on the first flight.

"Damn it!" says Sylvester since he knows that he's last among the four.

Mike looks at the sign-up sheet on his turn.

"Over here," points Marvin to the last slot on the first flight.

"Oh yeah!" says Mike as he writes his name there.

 _Marvin says, "The Swablu must not have noticed the two blanks on the first charter flight."_

 _"She thought the second placer goes to the second flight," says Mike._

 _"No, Dad," says Marvin. "She just didn't notice."_

 _"Well, at least I got ahead there, hahaha!" says Mike._

Sylvester writes his name on the second flight. After that, Anathea & Chantallia takes a look.

"Why didn't you write it on the first flight?" asks Anathea.

"I didn't notice!" says Chantallia.

"You could've been with Dee-Dee," says Anathea.

"I can't change it anymore," says Chantallia as she stares into the sign-up sheet.

Two more teams arrive, while the first airship leaves for Cloudtop Cruise.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (6th-7th)**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (6th-7th)**

"I'll take this," says Cosette.

"Oh my gosh!" says Arra. "Me!"

As Cosette goes to the board to write her name, Arra takes a pen from her bag and quickly writes her name on the last slot of the second flight.

"Hey!" says Cosette. "No cutting in line."

 _Arra says, "I took a pen from my bag so that I can beat her in writing my name."_

 _"I say that was a clever move," comments Sam._

Cosette stares at the last slot that has just been taken a few seconds ago. She instead writes her name on the first slot of the third flight.

 _Cosette says, "Arra made a very rude move. It was very uncivilized of her to cut in line."_

 _Marie says, "There are Pokémon like that. We just have to live with it and not follow her example."_

Paul & Wibsky show up too. Paul seems to be scolding Wibsky.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (8th)**

"Next time, don't bring me to the wrong direction, you imbecile!" says Paul.

Paul reads the clue and volunteers to do the roadblock. Meanwhile inside the airport, Wally & Audra are on their way out of the airport.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Felling better?" asks Wally to Audra.

"Can we buy some candy first?" asks Audra. "The last three teams haven't arrived yet anyway."

Before being able to buy candy, they exchange their pokédollars for coins. They go back to the candy corner to buy a candy for Audra. Afterwards, they exit the airport to read their clue.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (9th)**

"I'll do it while Audra takes some rest," says Wally.

«Cloudtop Cruise»

The place is filled with cumulus clouds. There are airships around the area, and beanstalks too. A race course is present along the place. A portion of the place is made up of nimbus clouds, but at one part of the cumulus area, the three racers who are doing the the roadblock are getting off the airship they're on.

 **Delia [Roadblock]**

 **Ron [Roadblock]**

 **Mike [Roadblock]**

"I'll go first," says Delia.

She fearlessly jumps off the cloud.

"WOOOOHOOOOHOOOOHOOOOO!" Delia shouts. "I'M LOVING THIS!"

Delia enjoys the view below her.

"This is amazing!" says Delia. "I'm SO GLAD I took this roadblock!"

Back at Cloudtop Cruise, Mike makes his jump.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Mike.

Ron says, "My turn."

Ron jumps down too.

"I love the air!" shouts Ron.

«Dolphin Shoals»

Dolphins (blue, with goggles; not the real world animals) inhabit most of the semi-shallow waters. The place has a lot of rocks but of course there's more water. Some of the rocks are too big to the point that they become islands with grass. The rocks are differently colored, whether they are above or below the sea. Some Dolphins jump out of the water and back to the seas. Delia can see some dolphins clearly from the sky.

"Parachute in 3... 2... 1..." says Delia before pulling open the bag behind her.

Her parachute opens and she approaches the water slowly. The sound of the waves are getting louder.

"Woohoo!" says Delia.

From a distance, Martha can see her.

«Sunshine Airport»

Delia **& Martha: Garden Girls**

Mike **& Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Ron **& Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Yay Dee-Dee!" cheers Martha.

Sylvester, Chantallia, and Arra are getting ready.

«Dolphin Shoals»

 **Delia [Roadblock]**

 **Ron [Roadblock]**

 **Mike [Roadblock]**

Ron and Mike are also on their parachutes, while Delia finally reaches the water.

"It's time to swim," says Delia. "Good thing I learned before racing."

Delia swims to Sunshine Airport.

 _Ron says, "It's a good thing I can swim. I'm just slow on it."_

To skip unnecessary scenes, Delia is shown reaching Sunshine Airport, while the next three teams are on their way to Cloudtop Cruise.

"Great job!" congratulates Martha.

Delia takes the clue out and lets Martha do the ripping and reading while she takes her gear off.

«Sunshine Airport»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

Martha reads, "Ride the Dolphins to Golden Bell. Once there, take Super Bell Subway Extension to Yoshi Falls of Region 5. Your next clue awaits you in an egg."

Delia says, "Let's get us a Dolphin."

The two are able to find a Dolphin that can take them to Golden Bell, the main and central station of the Super Bell Subway. They ride the Dolphin.

"This will be fun!" says Delia.

"Hold on tight," reminds the Dolphin before leaving for Golden Bell.

Mike **& Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Ron **& Radonna: Flame Riders**

Sylvester **& Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Anathea &** Chantallia **: Science Sisters**

 **Sam &** Arra **: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

As the first team leaves, Marvin and Radonna wait for their partners.

Marvin says to Radonna, "He's so far."

Marvin points at Ron just appearing like a dot from the sky.

 **Ron [Roadblock]**

Ron said, "I opened it too early."

 **Mike [Roadblock]**

Mike swims to Sunshine Airport and eventually arrives.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (2nd)**

Marvin reads, "Ride the Dolphins to Golden Bell."

They are seen riding a Dolphin and leaving the airport. Radonna waits for Ron patiently, and eventually he arrives too.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (3rd)**

Radonna reads, "Take Super Bell Subway Extension to Yoshi Falls of Region 5."

The Dolphin carries Ron & Radonna, and it leaves as soon as they're ready.

 _"The race told us to bring this special lotion," says Radonna while holding the lotion._

 _Ron says, "We were told to sit out for this season and just join the next, but we insisted on going for this one even after all the warnings they said about tasks and legs that have lots..."_

 _"As in lots..." emphasizes Radonna._

 _"Of water," ends Ron._

«Cloudtop Cruise»

 **Sylvester [Roadblock]**

 **Chantallia [Roadblock]**

 **Arra [Roadblock]**

Sylvester jumps off the cloud first, followed by Chantallia, then by Arra.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" screams Arra. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _Sylvester says, "The Swablu, the Jumpluff, and I were given iron balls to hold for the roadblock due to our very light weight."_

«Sunshine Airport + Dolphin Shoals»

Sylvester **& Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Anathea &** Chantallia **: Science Sisters**

 **Sam &** Arra **: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Sylvester [Roadblock]**

 **Chantallia [Roadblock]**

 **Arra [Roadblock]**

As Marie, Paul, and Wally are getting ready as Sylvester opens his parachute from afar.

"I'm glad Sylvester is ahead of the two," says Danny.

Arra also opens her parachute, but it's too early to do so.

"I'm still alive!" Arra shouts.

Chantallia opens hers not long after, just in the right moment.

Anathea says, "I see her coming."

The next three racers take the third airship to Cloudtop Cruise. About two minutes after, Sylvester touches the water and starts swimming. Chantallia does the same seconds after. Both of them release their iron balls as instructed to them.

"Go sister!" cheers Anathea.

"Beat her bro!" cheers Danny.

"Where's Arra?" questions Sam.

Sam then sees Arra very far from sea level.

"Go Arra!" cheers Sam.

Arra then takes her time to land and shouts, "Woohoo!"

"Yay Arra!" cheers Sam louder.

After a few minutes, Chantallia and Sylvester makes it back to Sunshine Airport at the same time.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (4th-5th)**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (4th-5th)**

Anathea reads, "Ride the Dolphins to Golden Bell."

"Once there, take Super Bell Subway Extension to Yoshi Falls of Region 5," continues Danny.

The two teams leave at the same time on Dolphins. Arra touches the water by that time.

"Yay Arra!" cheers Sam.

Arra takes her time to get back to the airport.

Arra says aloud, "I can't swim!"

"You can do this Arra!" cheers Sam.

Arra floats to the airport slowly while paddling herself a bit with her limbs.

Arra say, "I can't swim."

«Cloudtop Cruise»

 **Cosette [Roadblock]**

 **Paul [Roadblock]**

 **Wally [Roadblock]**

Wally and Cosette jump at the same time. Paul jumps only five seconds after the two.

 _Cosette says, "I could see Wally near me, and so I was really determined to beat him."_

 _"I wasn't gonna open my parachute if I was just gonna land on the water," says Wally. "But eventually I did, but another reason I didn't want to was because Cosette wanted to land first."_

«Sunshine Airport»

 **Sam &** Arra **: Fashion Bloggers**

Wally **& Audra: Farm Siblings**

Paul **& Wibsky: Ship Captains**

Cosette **& Marie: Grand Lecturers**

Sam watches Arra float to the airport slowly.

Sam says to the camera, "This is taking so much time."

Meanwhile inside the airport, the last three teams scramble to get outside.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The teens run as fast as they can to find their way out.

"We're leading!" says Lawrence the Riolu.

"Oh yeah!" says Priscilla the Buneary.

They hi-five.

«Dolphin Shoals»

 **Cosette [Roadblock]**

 **Wally [Roadblock]**

The two are less than a hundred feet from water before they open their parachutes. The quickly reach the water and start swimming.

 _Wally says, "I'm glad Cosette was a slow swimmer."_

While Wally swims quickly, Paul is approaching the water too.

 **Paul [Roadblock]**

"Grandma will be easy to beat," underestimates Paul from above.

«Sunshine Airport»

Wally **& Audra: Farm Siblings**

Paul **& Wibsky: Ship Captains**

Cosette **& Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Sam &** **Arra: Fashion Bloggers (6th)**

Not long after, Arra arrives.

Sam reads and says, "Your next clue awaits you in an egg. I'm excited!"

When they find their Dolphin, Wally arrives too.

 **Wally** **& Audra: Farm Siblings (7th)**

"We can beat them," Audra says softly to Wally while pointing at Sam & Arra, who leaves just right after.

They get on a Dolphin and leave too. Cosette and Paul arrives at the airport not long after.

 **Paul** **& Wibsky: Ship Captains (8th-9th)**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (8th-9th)**

Cosette tells Marie, "Sorry, your grandma is a slow swimmer."

"Those losers from the second flight are here," says Paul.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (10th)**

"Roadblock," Priscilla reads, "Who wants to put one's head in the clouds?"

"You do," says Lawrence.

"I got this then," replies Priscilla.

They watch two teams leave on Dolphins.

"We're gonna make it," says Priscilla determinedly.

Priscilla writes her name on the sign-up sheet.

«Golden Bell»

The place looks dark but fancy with gray walls and a lot of glowing blue graffiti. There are beige floorings and ancient decorations to make it look fancier. The first team arrives and exchanges their money first. They then go to the counter to buy their tickets.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Two tickets to Yoshi Falls please," says Martha.

A species with a mushroom head, called a Toad, working at the station gives them their tickets.

"Lane Five, three minutes," says the Toad.

"Thank you!" says Martha.

The two agriculturists run quickly.

"We'll be the first and only ones here," says Delia excitedly as they reach the subway.

«Sunshine Airport»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (11th-Last)**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (11th-Last)**

The two teams arrive at the same time.

"This is mine," volunteers Marian the Mawile.

"I'm doing this, fool!" says Pete the Parasect aloud.

Pete, Marian, and Priscilla ride the last airship to Cloudtop Cruise.

«Golden Bell»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

The two are about to buy tickets, but they never exchanged their money earlier. After exchanging their money, they are back at the counter.

"Two tickets to Yoshi Falls, please," says Mike.

"I'm sorry sir," says the Toad. "The subway is leaving now."

"What!?" panics Mike.

«Super Bell Subway»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

As the doors close, the two find seats, then they give a confessional.

Delia says, "Right now, we're in first, and we're the only ones in this subway."

"That can be both good and bad because you'll never know what's gonna happen when you don't have another team with you," says Martha.

«Golden Bell»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

The Toad continues, "For alternatives, I would suggest taking the one going to Kart Kapital, then take Extension Lane 5."

"Estimated travel time please?" asks Marvin.

"I'm not sure," replies the Toad. "Maybe 7 PM?"

"When is the next direct train coming?" asks Mike.

"It's supposed to be here by 6:15 PM, but due to technical difficulties, I'm not sure anymore," says the Toad.

Marvin says, "Let's check the clue first if we're required to take the direct subway."

They check, and Mike asks, "Is the one in Kart Kapital considered the Extension too?"

"Yes sir," replies the Toad.

"When's the next to Kart Kapital?" asks Mike.

The Toad says, "It should be here by 5 PM."

"We'll take two tickets please," says Mike.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

While they wait, Ron & Radonna arrive, and to make the long story short, Ron asks the same things to the Toad, then he and Radonna decide to take the subway to Kart Kapital too.

"We're expecting to see the father-and-son dudes and the girls," Radonna says.

«Cloudtop Cruise»

 **Marian [Roadblock]**

 **Pete [Roadblock]**

 **Priscilla [Roadblock]**

Priscilla makes the first jump. Marian and Pete follow simultaneously.

«Dolphin Shoals»

To make it quick, they open their parachutes and land almost at the same time.

Pete says, "Gah! I can't swim!"

"Why did I not learn how to swim?" asks Marian to herself.

Priscilla swims with determination.

«Sunshine Airport»

 **Lawrence &** Priscilla **: Cyborg Soulmates**

Marian **& Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Pete **& Panth: Evil Scientists**

"You're doing good, Rissy!" cheers Lawrence.

"No give up!" cheers Ninja the Ninjask. "No surrender."

"Go boss go," cheers Panth the Porygon robotically.

Fast forwarding the events, Priscilla makes it to the airport ahead of the other two.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (10th)**

"Let's go!" says Priscilla after taking off her gear and after Lawrence reads the clue.

They ride a Dolphin to their next destination.

«Golden Bell»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

Marvin says to the camera, "We're supposed to be leaving now, but the subway is not even here yet."

"Attention!" comes out from the speaker. It continues, "To those waiting for their ride to Kart Kapital, we are sorry for the delay due to technical difficulties."

"Oh no," says Radonna.

"This will take about half an hour to fix," it continues. "If it gets worse, maybe an hour. Again, we are sorry for the delay."

There is an uproar in the Golden Bell station after that. The fire types shake their head from that.

«Sunshine Airport»

 **Marian** **& Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (11th)**

 **Pete** **& Panth: Evil Scientists (12th)**

Eventually both Marian and Pete are able to finish the task, but they are five minutes apart. They are able to get Dolphins to get them to their next destination.

«Golden Bell»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

While the two teams are grieving for the worst, teams arrive at the station, one by one. They are all taking the direct train to Yoshi Falls.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Two tickets please," says Chantallia.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

The two leave the counter with their tickets.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Thank you," says Audra as they have received their tickets.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"To Yoshi Falls please," says Sam.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

Wibsky takes their tickets with him.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Over here, darling," calls Cosette to Marie after buying tickets.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"We've caught up," says Lawrence to Priscilla as he sees other teams.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"Oh boy," says Marian after seeing the other teams. "What happened?"

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Yes!" shouts Pete. "We made it to them. Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

At one point, Ron & Radonna and Mike & Marvin exchange their Kart Kapital tickets for direct Yoshi Falls tickets as well.

«Super Bell Subway (to Yoshi Falls)»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

Delia & Martha are sitting still as the subway doors are open. Weird noises can be heard from outside.

"We have arrived on the first stop, DK Pass," says Martha. "After this is Shroom Ridge, then Yoshi Falls."

"We have no idea what happened to the other teams now," says Delia.

"Attention passengers," comes out from the speakers in the subway. "Due to several difficulties, we can not continue our journey for now. There is a subway train stuck in between Shroom Ridge and DK Pass, and the heavy rain outside is giving problems to the region's electricity."

Delia & Martha look at each other as an uproar can be heard from inside and outside the subway. They talk among themselves on what they're about to do.

Martha tells the camera, "We've decided to stay put inside this train for now. Only if we're told to come out is the time we will."

"Again passengers, we're sorry for this delay," comes out from the speakers.

«Golden Bell»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

The eleven teams wait for the next direct train to Yoshi Falls. They are all close to each other, so conversations can be overheard or listened to directly.

"The grass girls are ahead," says Radonna to Cosette.

"Oh dear!" exclaims Cosette.

Anathea says, "I hope they're alright."

"Maybe they're having a problem too," says Chantallia.

"I asked a local," says Ron as he appears. "She says that there's a storm in Yoshi Falls right now."

"Oh my!" exclaims Radonna.

"Oh dear!" exclaims Cosette.

"But we're in a race right now," says Anathea.

"We're never gonna make it to the girls," says Sylvester.

Danny says, "We'll never know."

"Attention!" says the voice from the speakers. "We are sorry for any delays being experienced in Lanes 2B, 3A, 3B, 4A, 4B, 5A, 5B, 6A, and 0. A storm is approaching the nation, and the nation's electricity is at risk right now."

"Oh my gosh!" says Sam.

"What are we gonna do!?" panics Priscilla.

"Again, we are sorry for the delays," ends the voice from the speakers.

Mike sighs and sits down away from the other teams.

Mike tells the camera, "I'm worried about our lead; it's gone. Also, there's one team ahead of us now. How are we gonna get the special pass and the express pass?"

«Super Bell Subway (DK Pass Station)»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"I'm worried the other teams might beat us," says Martha as she sits still.

Delia says while seated, "I'm worried we can't continue the leg. There's a big storm outside, and we have such a good lead!"

"I know right!?" reacts Martha. "I still wish we can win this leg."

"Me too," agrees Delia.

«Golden Bell»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

After some amount of time, while seated on a corner of the station, Marvin sees that new train schedules have been made.

"Look, Dad!" says Marvin.

Mike takes a look at the new list of schedules in forms of marquees.

Marvin gives him an analysis, "The one going to Kart Kapital leaves at 6:45, while the one going to Yoshi Falls leaves at 7:15."

"What do you think?" asks Mike.

"I say let's take the one to Kart Kapital, Dad," says Marvin.

They go to the counter to exchange their tickets once more.

«Super Bell Subway (DK Pass Station)»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

The speaker makes a sound as if an announcement has just been made.

Delia says to the camera, "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, and we're hoping that we still have our lead."

"That was more than an hour of waiting," says Martha as she taps her watch. "Time is gold."

«Golden Bell»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Everyone come closer," says Cosette to the other two teams.

The other teams are still sitting down nearby, but Cosette leads the two teams to the ticket counter.

"Before we make a plan," says Cosette. "I want to ask if you want to connect through Kart Kapital, then switch lanes."

Cosette points at a board above and shows them the marquees of the new schedules.

"I'm totally fine with it," says Radonna.

Ron nods in agreement.

"We'll go for it," says Anathea.

"We're hoping for a ten-to-twenty-minute lead on the others," says Cosette.

"Okay," says Ron and Anathea.

"To Lane Zero, now," says Cosette.

They all go to Lane Zero and sees the subway just arriving. They are shown getting in the subway.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Mike & Marvin are also inside the same subway, and they give a confessional.

Mike says, "Hopefully this will buy us second at least, since first is unlikely to happen."

"We're still gonna make-up for the time we lost and beat the other teams to the next task," says Marvin.

The subway is shown leaving the station, on its way to Kart Kapital.

«Super Bell Subway (DK Pass Station)»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"And we're off!" says Martha as their subway is shown moving away from the station.

"Finally!" comments Delia.

«Golden Bell»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

The remaining teams wonder why Cosette isn't coming back.

"I saw Grandma here the other second," says Marian. "But she's taken a pack with her to leave us."

Sylvester says to the camera, "Cosette isn't old, and she's got brains. Her team is way stronger than I thought."

«Kart Kapital Subway Station»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

Mike & Marvin are the first to run off. Ron & Radonna are seen exiting the subway quickly too. Cosette & Marie and Anathea & Chantallia move slowly out of the subway. Mike & Marvin are the first to reach the ticket counter.

"It leaves at 7:15," says Marvin to the camera. "So we're gonna have a 15-minute lead on the other teams."

The other three teams are seen getting their tickets too.

«Super Bell Subway»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Let's still make the best out of this leg!" says Martha with determination.

As they hi-five, the subway doors open as they have arrived on their destination.

«Yoshi Falls»

The race course looks almost like an oval. There are three wooden bridges, covering a part of the three waterfalls in the area. They all fall from a very high place. At the center is a lake very low from reach, and in the middle of it is a gigantic egg. The egg may not look like a statue, but it is; however, this statue is already half-submerge due to the heavy rain tonight. The soil is orange while having lots of grass, and many eggs are scattered around the area. The moon is absent tonight due to nimbus clouds covering the place. The rain falls heavily and continuously as Delia & Martha proceed to a marked area of the falls where a cluebox and twenty-four eggs are waiting.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

"Easter egg hunt," reads Martha.

* * *

Ryder narrates, "Teams must now open some of the twenty-four eggs to find their next clue inside one of them; however, a twenty-fifth egg containing the first express pass is hidden along the course."

* * *

Delia opens an egg and easily finds a picture of their next destination.

"Let me see," says Martha.

"There's a big clock in the middle," says Delia. "This place looks like a clock factory."

* * *

"Teams must now figure out that the picture is telling them to go to Tick-Tock Clock, where their next clue awaits."

* * *

«Yoshi Falls Subway Station»

They return to the subway station to ask for the place on the picture. They're told that it's Tick-Tock Clock, and so they get tickets to Tick-Tock Clock.

"I hope we're still leading," says Delia.

"I guess we'll find out by Tick-Tock Clock," says Martha.

«Super Bell Subway (Kart Kapital Station)»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Marvin told us that we'll have a fifteen-minute lead on the other teams, so we're hoping we're not last right now," says Anathea to the camera.

The subway leaves the station.

«Super Bell Subway (Golden Bell)»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Everyone is here except those ditchers," says Marian to the camera.

"We hope they get lost or ride the wrong train, haha!" says Ninja.

The subway leaves the station too.

* * *

 _03/04/2016_


	4. The Dark has Dim-witted Me Tonight 3

Waiting for subway to Tick-Tock Clock from Yoshi Falls Subway Station:

Delia & Martha: Garden Girls

En route to Tick-Tock Clock via Kart Kapital, with 15-minute lead on last train:

Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart  
Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders

Direct subway to Tick-Tock Clock:

Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings  
Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers  
Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates  
Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple  
Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists

* * *

«Super Bell Subway (Yoshi Falls Station)»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

After some time, they get on the subway to the end of the lane. The camera zooms into a portion of the map that looks like this:

Tick-Tock Clock — Cheep Cheep Beach — Yoshi Falls — Shroom Ridge — DK Pass

Martha the Meganium says, "We think we're gonna have a second roadblock."

"I'm done with mine," says Delia the Ledian. "So Martha has to do the next one, whether it's for tonight or not."

The subway leaves, and among the three subways with teams in them, this one arrives first.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

As they exit, they see a metallic bridge going to a dome. The dome is on a floating island, and its outsides are surrounded with gears and mechanical stuff. The rain pours harder as they enter the dome. The dome looks more like a factory than a holy place or a home. Its walls are so far apart as if the whole place is considered one room. There are still different levels with different floorings that are made of wood, metal, gears, mesh, or more. The lights in the place are dim but still functioning. Gears and pendulums continue to move while most of the place is empty of life. At the center is a giant clock known as the master clock, which tells the current time of the whole nation. Upon entering is the lobby where the cluebox awaits.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

"This place is creepy," says Delia.

The minute hand from the master clock moves, and it makes an eerie sound which echoes across the dome.

"Roadblock," says Martha. "This is mine."

"What does it say?" asks Delia.

Martha reads, "Who can sync-in with the time?"

* * *

Ryder moves at one portion of the dome. He then stops to introduce the task.

"In this leg's second roadblock, the team member who didn't skydive must look for one of the clocks that is in sync with the current time among thousands of clocks," says Ryder.

He spreads his arms and the camera zooms out. Countless shelves of clocks can be seen. The camera turns to the other wall to see that much clocks as well. The scene now changes to Ryder going to the master clock where an old Toad with navy blue outfit is waiting.

"Once they have found the correct clock," says Ryder. "Timesworth here will hand them their next clue."

The old Toad named Timesworth holds the clue with his two hands.

* * *

"Oh my," says Martha. "This looks really hard."

"You got this girl, we know we're in the lead now," says Delia.

 **Martha [roadblock]**

Martha goes to the master clock to check if her watch is in sync with the current time.

"And... I'm ready!" says Martha determinedly.

She runs to one of the walls with the shelves of clocks. She arrives at the analog side.

"My watch may be digital, but that should be fine," says Martha as she starts searching for the right clock.

"I don't know how much... TIME we have before the other teams arrive," says Delia to the camera. "But we're hoping that we could get first today."

«Super Bell Subway (Yoshi Falls Station)»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

Mike the Machamp carries Marvin the Machop and their two bags as he quickly dashes out of the station. Ron the Typhlosion & Radonna the Rapidash who are wearing their fire-proof and water-proof coats hurry out of the subway too. Cosette the Jumpluff & Marie the Hoppip and Anathea the Swablu & Chantallia the Swablu exit the subway as well.

"Yo science girls, let's work together," says Cosette.

"Sure!" says Chantallia.

They hurry outside too, but Mike & Marvin are already at the next task by this time.

«Yoshi Falls»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (2nd)**

Marvin opens an egg to find the picture of Tick-Tock Clock.

"Great job, son!" says Mike.

As they leave, Ron & Radonna arrive.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (3rd)**

They start opening eggs but have not found the picture yet. The last two teams arrive not long after.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (4th-5th)**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (4th-5th)**

"Let's be systematic," suggests Cosette.

Meanwhile, Ron & Radonna finds the picture and leaves.

«Yoshi Falls Subway Station»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

They wait at the station patiently.

"The next train is coming in less than ten minutes," says Marvin. "We missed the last one by a minute."

«Yoshi Falls»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (4th-5th)**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (4th-5th)**

Both teams find the same picture in different eggs. They leave the area soon after. The rain continues to pour, but the camera zooms into the other side of Yoshi Falls, where an egg container is sitting with the express pass inside it.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Martha [roadblock]**

Martha looks at each clock she passes by carefully. She looks at her watch and looks at a clock. They're close, but not close enough to be correct.

"This is too difficult!" says Martha.

Delia shouts from below, "You can do this!"

«Yoshi Falls Subway Station»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

They all have the same tickets to Tick-Tock Clock. Before any of them are able to get on board, the last seven teams exit quickly.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"Oh my gosh!" says Marian the Mawile. "We still need to take the subway later."

They run out of the station quickly.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"We can make it past this leg if we hurry," says Danny the Duskull as he runs with Sylvester the Shuppet.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

They run out of the station too. Audra the Wynaut trips out of clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" says Wally the Wobbuffet as he helps her up.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

Two teams go past them at that time.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"We still have a chance," says Lawrence the Riolu as he and Priscilla the Buneary exits the subway.

«Super Bell Subway (Yoshi Falls Station)»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"I lost my lipstick!" panics Sam the Slurpuff.

"I'll buy you a new one," says Arra the Aromatisse.

They have not yet exited the subway. During this time, the four teams ahead get inside the train. Marvin picks up a lipstick and gives it to Sam.

"Yay, thank you!" says Sam. "Let's go!"

They run out of the subway just right before its doors close.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"So we're expecting to see our agriculture friends at Tick-Tock Clock," says Cosette.

Marie says, "We'll find out if they're still there."

"Oh they will be," says Cosette positively.

«Yoshi Falls»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (6th-9th)**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (6th-9th)**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (6th-9th)**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (6th-9th)**

The four teams find the picture and hurry back to the subway station to as for the exact location on the picture. Three teams continue doing the task.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"I have a feeling there's still a task after this," says Wally.

"I don't want any of us to go home tonight," says Audra.

"I know right!" says Arra.

"We can still beat them later," says Lawrence positively.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Martha [roadblock]**

"It's so hard to look at analogs," says Martha as she moves to the other side of the dome, the digital side.

 **Delia &** Martha **: Garden Girls**

"I'm so glad I did the skydiving roadblock," says Delia out of relief.

«Yoshi Falls»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (10th)**

As Lawrence & Priscilla leave, Wally & Audra find a picture too.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (11th)**

"Good luck, girls," says Audra.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"We'll catch up," says Arra.

Wally & Audra leave, while Sam & Arra continue their search.

Sam says, "I think it's only the last one we're looking for."

«Yoshi Falls Subway Station»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

Paul the Pangoro says to the camera, "We ran out of money, and we don't have enough money to buy us tickets to the end of the lane."

"Luckily, I borrowed from our friends," interrupts Wibsky the Walrein.

"You what!?" reacts Paul.

He turns around and Sylvester from afar says, "I lent your friend two coins, you have to return four to me."

Paul looks at Wibsky angrily and says, "This is why I avoid borrowing money, you imbecile!"

Meanwhile, Danny talks to Sylvester.

"Bro, that's not the way to do it," says Danny.

As Paul turns to them, he says angrily, "You can take your two coins back!"

"No, no, no!" says Danny. "Sylvester's just kidding around."

Paul grumbles in fury while Wibsky takes the two coins to buy their tickets.

"I got us our tickets," says Wibsky.

"You...!" reacts Paul.

"It's okay," says Danny as he covers Sylvester's mouth. "Allies help each other when in need."

"Thank you!" says Wibsky.

Paul sighs and says, "Fine. Thanks!"

«Yoshi Falls»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

As the rain keeps pouring, Sam looks at the other side of Yoshi Falls. She sees a lone egg, but Arra finds the picture in one of the twenty-four eggs.

"I think these pictures are exact," says Arra. "The rest must've been taken by the other teams."

Arra looks at the direction Sam is staring at.

"Let's go!" says Arra.

They both ignore the lone egg and just proceed to the subway station.

«Yoshi Falls Subway Station»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The subway arrives, and six teams board it.

"I hope they make it," says Audra.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Wait!" shouts Sam.

"Wait for us!" shouts Arra.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The doors of the subway close.

"Phew!" says Audra in relief. "I'm glad y'all made it."

Sam & Arra try catching their breathe.

«Super Bell Subway (Tick-Tock Clock Terminal)»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

Ron & Radonna and Mike & Marvin run out of the subway simultaneously, from different exits. Cosette & Marie and Anathea & Chantallia slowly make their way through.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Martha [roadblock]**

Martha goes down to the master clock. Timesworth checks the clock Martha brought down.

"Close, but incorrect," says Timesworth as he returns the clock to Martha.

 **Delia &** Martha **: Garden Girls**

"Take your time, girl!" cheers Delia. "There are no other teams here yet."

Ron & Radonna enter and read the clue.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (2nd)**

Delia corrects, "On second thought, you can hurry it up a bit. Another team just arrived."

Martha looks down to see Mike & Marvin arriving too.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (3rd)**

 **Radonna [roadblock]**

 **Marvin [roadblock]**

"Go son!" cheers Mike. "We can still get first."

"We can have this leg in our bag, babe!" says Ron to Radonna.

Radonna turns right from the master clock and goes to the analog side, while Marvin checks the master clock first before turning left and going to the digital side.

"There are two teams behind us," Ron tells Delia.

"Who?" asks Delia.

Before Ron is able to answer her, they appear altogether.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (4th-5th)**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (4th-5th)**

"I didn't know you were ahead with them!" says Delia. "It's great to see you again!"

"It sure is!" says Cosette.

Anathea reads, "Roadblock, who can sync-in with the time? Me."

"Darling, you have to do this," Cosette tells Marie.

"Let's work together," suggests Anathea.

Marie replies softly, "Okay then."

 **Anathea [roadblock]**

 **Marie [roadblock]**

 **Martha [roadblock]**

Marie and Anathea check the master clock together. Martha comes down to check her clock that time.

"Hi girls!" greets Martha. "This is not an easy task, but you can definitely do it!"

"Thanks for the encouragement!" says Anathea. "I hope you get it right now."

"Thanks!" says Martha before giving Timesworth her second clock.

Timesworth inspects the clock and nods in satisfaction. Martha looks excited while Anathea and Marie watch Timesworth give Martha the clue.

"Good luck girls!" says Martha. "This task is just a challenge, nothing impossible!"

"Good luck too!" says Anathea.

Anathea and Marie go up to the digital side, while Martha returns with the next clue.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

"Great job, girl!" says Delia.

Martha rips open the envelope and reads, "Make your way to Luigi's Mansion, the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"I'm so excited!" says Delia.

They leave the dome and proceed to the station, where they buy tickets to Cheep Cheep Beach, the station closest to Luigi's Mansion.

 **Marvin [roadblock]**

 **Anathea [roadblock]**

 **Marie [roadblock]**

They look at the digital clocks carefully, one by one.

 _"The clock, or time itself, keeps moving," says Anathea. "So it's very hard to keep track of the exact time."_

 **Radonna [roadblock]**

Meanwhile, Radonna hordes more than ten analog clocks and brings them down to the master clock. She looks at each of them one by one and realizes that the clocks she has taken with her are minutes or seconds away from the exact time. Radonna brings the closest one to Timesworth, but he declines it.

"It's just eight seconds away, ugh!" complains Radonna.

She brings all the clocks that she took back to the shelves.

«Tick-Tock Clock Terminal Station»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

As the seven teams exit the station, Delia & Martha watch them coming out one by one from the corner bench.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls**

"Riolu and Buneary," points Martha to Lawrence & Priscilla since they're the first to exit.

Pete the Parasect trips as he gets off the subway and he scolds Panth the Porygon for it.

"Sorry, boss," says Panth robotically.

"Shut up!" scolds Pete.

Wally & Audra run out of the subway too.

"The ghosts, then the pirates, then the ninjas," points Delia at the three teams pushing each other off the subway.

Those three teams run as fast as they can out of the subway station. Pete finally gets up and hurries out of the station with Panth.

"There has to be one more team," says Martha.

A Toad says, "Ladies, this is the last stop."

"I'm so sorry!" panics Arra.

There are noises that can be heard. It's as if they need to put make-up on as fast as they can. After a while, Sam & Arra exit the subway with faces full of make-up.

"Fashion victims," comments Martha.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (6th-11th)**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****(6th-11th)**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains ****(6th-11th)**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists ****(6th-11th)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates ****(6th-11th)**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings** **(6th-11th)**

"Go Lawrence!" cheers Priscilla as Lawrence runs off.

"Make me proud of you, sis!" reminds Wally to Audra.

"Piece of cake, Ninja," says Marian to Ninja the Ninjask. "You can blow off everyone's head now."

"Ugh... time," complains Danny before going to the master clock.

"You better not mess this up, you imbecile!" says Paul to Wibsky.

"Take this, you fool!" Pete says madly as he shoves the clue to Panth.

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

Audra tells Lawrence, "We should work together."

Lawrence nods, and the two head to the analog side after checking the master clock.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

 **Ninja [roadblock]**

 **Danny [roadblock]**

 **Panth [roadblock]**

The four racers check the master clock too. Ninja heads left to the digital side while the other three proceed to the analog side on the right. Radonna meanwhile comes down with two clocks.

 **Radonna [roadblock]**

"I'm sorry, try again," Timesworth tells Radonna.

Radonna goes back up to the analog side.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (Last)**

The last team arrives, and Sam reads the clue.

"I have to sync-in with the time," answers Sam.

"Go go go!" cheers Arra. "Everyone is still here."

 **Sam [roadblock]**

Sam runs to the master clock. She checks it and proceeds to the analog side.

«Super Bell Subway (Tick-Tock Clock Terminal)»

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls**

As the two sit down, they begin to show more excitement.

"I'm so glad we're heading to the pit stop at last," says Delia to the camera.

Martha adds, "We're so tired already, and it's just the first day!"

The subway leaves the station.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Ninja [roadblock]**

Ninja checks his watch, which has been in sync with the master clock after he checked it. He looks at a digital clock and sees that the time are close together. Behind it is another clock, so he takes them both down to Timesworth. He checks the clock and nods in satisfaction.

"Congratulations!" says Timesworth as he gives Ninja the next clue.

 **Mike &** Marvin **: Team Strong Smart**

 **Cosette &** Marie **: Grand Lecturers**

Anathea **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Ron &** Radonna **: Flame Riders**

 **Marian &** Ninja **: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Sylvester &** Danny **: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

Sam **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Oh my gosh!" reacts Arra. "I completely did not see that coming!"

"Well, my Ninja is very good in spotting things," says Marian. "That's why he's my ninja, hihi!"

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (2nd)**

As they leave after reading their clue, the other teams cheer for their partners.

"Go, son!" cheers Mike aloud.

"You can do it, Lawrence!" cheers Priscilla aloud.

"Eyes on the prize, babe!" cheers Ron aloud.

 **Anathea [roadblock]**

 **Marie [roadblock]**

The two come down with clocks in their arms.

"Sorry, both are not correct," says Timesworth.

They go back to the digital side to continue, Marvin then comes down with a clock.

 **Marvin [roadblock]**

"Sorry, try again," Timesworth tells Marvin.

Marvin goes back up.

«Tick-Tock Clock Terminal Station»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"We only have three coins left, and each of us needs four," says Marian to the camera. "So we're planning to ask for directions to get there on foot instead."

Marian asks the Toad at the counter for directions, and they run off into the eerie woods as the night gets darker and the rain pours harder.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

As the rain continues to fall, the night grows even darker. The beach sands are white, and seaweeds are usually scattered across the beach. There's a boardwalk leading to cottages inhabited by some living things when it's vacation time. There are small islands starting to disappear as the water levels rise due to the heavy rain. Palm trees sway continuously as winds get stronger too. Several boats are docked by the beach since it's night time and there's a storm. Big rocks are also present in different islands of the beach. At one part is the subway station entrance and exit, and that's where Delia & Martha run out of. They head into the woods at the end of the beach to find Luigi's Mansion. They continue to run despite the stormy weather.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls**

"Give me five!" says Martha.

They hi-five.

"I can't wait to win," says Delia.

They pick up the pace.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Marvin [roadblock]**

Marvin brings a clock down but is rejected. He climbs back up and Anathea and Marie make their way down again. The two girls have their clocks rejected too, then Marvin comes down again. Timesworth inspects the clock carefully and nods in satisfaction.

"Yes!" says Marvin softly as he jumps around.

Timesworth gives Marvin the clue, then the latter runs to meet his dad at the waiting area.

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart (3rd)**

"I'm so proud of you, son!" says Mike proudly.

Marvin opens the envelope while Mike reads, "The last team to check in here may be eliminated."

They leave the dome and go into the terminal station.

 **Anathea [roadblock]**

 **Marie [roadblock]**

"Go sister!" cheers Chantallia from afar.

"You can handle this, darling!" cheers Cosette.

Timesworth nods in satisfaction for Anathea's clock. He shakes his head for Marie's, however.

"I'll still help you," says Anathea after receiving the clue.

 **Cosette &** Marie **: Grand Lecturers**

Anathea **& Chantallia: Science Sisters (4th)**

"Thea's trying to help Marie to finish the task," says Chantallia.

"It's unnecessary, but any help is always appreciated," says Cosette.

 **Sylvester &** Danny **: Haunted Housians**

"We're gonna leave now, Danny!" cheers Sylvester positively.

 **Danny [roadblock]**

Danny submits his clock to Timesworth and receives his next clue.

"YEAH!" shouts Danny.

"Woohoo!" cheers Sylvester.

 **Sylvester &** **Danny** **: Haunted Housians (5th)**

"Pit stop!" shouts Sylvester.

"Let's go!" Danny says excitedly.

As they leave, Radonna brings another clock to Timesworth.

"This has got to be correct," says Radonna softly.

Timesworth nods and gives her the next clue.

"Yeah!" shouts Radonna fiercely.

"Alright!" says Ron.

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders (6th)**

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion, the pit stop for this leg of the race," reads Radonna.

"The last team to check in may be eliminated. Oh-hoho YEAH!" says Ron aloud.

They run out of the dome quickly, and Wibsky makes an attempt.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

"Sorry," says Timesworth to Wibsky as the former returned the clock to the latter.

«Luigi's Mansion»

As the rain pours violently, the sky continues to grumble aloud. A team appears and sees the vast land surrounding the mansion. There are dark green tall grasses for most of the land. Two pathways are present, the one on the front yard and the one on the backyard. Inside the mansion are red carpets, glass chandeliers, and whatever fancy thing one can think of. The rooms are dim and the whole mansion looks abandoned from the inside. Paintings of shy ghosts balls called Boos are on every edge and corner of the mansion. The screen then shows that a key is present on a table, and the pit stop mat in front of it is heavily damaged, covered in dirt and ripped along the sides. The light box with the words "Leg 1" on top in small font and "Mario Kart World" at the center going to the bottom in large font seems abandoned too. Clues are on top of the light box since Ryder is not present nor is a pit stop greeter. Back outside, Delia & Martha open the door to the haunted mansion.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls**

"Anybody home?" says Martha aloud.

They run inside the mansion. They see the mat, but no Ryder.

"There's a clue," says Delia.

Delia picks up the clue.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

Delia reads, "The pit stop is haunted! It has been relocated, but to make this fun, your next clue is with the Boos."

The two agriculturists look around to see nothing. They then hear eerie sounds.

"Did you hear that?" asks Martha.

Delia says, "How do we hunt the ghosts?"

"Read the clue," says Martha.

Delia opens the pamphlet to see some extra details of the task.

"There's something called a Poltergust 4000 at the backyard," says Delia.

They check the backyard and it's filled with Boos. They laugh in a sharp and creepy tone.

"Over there!" says Martha.

"We're suppose to ride on it," says Delia.

They fit into the ghostbusting kart, and Delia drives around the mansion looking for ghosts. They suck up a few ghosts in the process.

"What ghost do we need?" asks Martha.

Delia takes the clue out and says, "The one with the clue."

They open the ghostbusting kart and all the Boos go out.

"Hey!" says Martha.

"You're picking on the wrong ghost," says one Boo.

"We're not suppose to tell them!" says another Boo.

Delia & Martha look confused.

«Super Bell Subway (Tick-Tock Clock Terminal)»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders**

They all take seats in different parts of the subway.

"We just remembered about the thing Ryder showed us earlier this leg," says Radonna to the camera.

"A footrace for second will still let us get it," adds Ron. "So we are hoping that we're on the train closest to the exit."

The doors close, and the scene goes back to the roadblock.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Sam [roadblock]**

Sam brings an analog clock with her and Timesworth nods in satisfaction.

Sam **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Yes!" shouts Arra. "Great job!"

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers (7th)**

As Sam & Arra leave, Anathea continues to help Marie. This time they come from the analog side carrying two clocks each.

 **Anathea [roadblock: task complete]**

 **Marie [roadblock]**

"Each of the clocks look like they're just seconds ahead or behind, but there has to be one exact," says Anathea. "It's so hard to look from above and check if the time is the same or not."

Out of the four, Marie gives one to Timesworth. Timesworth nods and hands Marie the next clue.

"We're behind now," says Marie.

"That's okay," says Anathea.

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers (8th)**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

Cosette tells Marie, "You did well, and I'm glad you did not disappoint me."

After reading the clue, they leave altogether. At this time, only four teams remain.

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

Wally says, "It's getting really tense."

Priscilla says, "I know. I'm getting worried too."

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

From the analog side, they both come down with their clocks.

"Sorry," says Timesworth as he rejects both clocks.

Audra looks and notices that the clocks they found are half a second behind.

"Oh boy," worries Audra.

Wibsky comes down from the digital side as Lawrence & Audra return to the analog side.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

Timesworth says, "I'm sorry, it's not correct."

Wibsky goes back to the digital side and Panth comes down from the analog side.

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

The four racers who are waiting all look stressed.

"Come on, you fool!" yells Pete.

 **Panth [roadblock]**

"I'm sorry," says Timesworth.

Panth goes to the digital side this time.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls**

"Is that a clue?" asks Martha as she sees a clue inside the translucent ghost.

Delia sucks up the ghost anyway. They open the Poltergust 4000 and the ghosts give them their next clue.

"Oh!" reacts both Delia & Martha.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

"Pit stop!" reads Martha. "Make your way to Palm Shore. You may use the Poltergust 4000 you have just used. The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Let's do this!" says Delia excitedly.

They drive out of the haunted mansion as the rain continues to pour. Since they leave from the front entrance, they don't get to see Marian & Ninja arriving from the back entrance.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"We're so wet!" says Marian. "Let's look for Ryder. Some teams might have passed us already."

Upon entering, they see eleven Poltergusts 4000, then they encounter the abandoned pit stop and the clues.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (2nd)**

"Yes!" says Marian. "It's time for ghostbusting!"

The scene changes to Marian driving the Poltergust 4000 around wildly.

«Super Bell Subway (Tick-Tock Clock Terminal)»

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

They are all shown boarding the train. It is then shown leaving.

"Tough day!" says Cosette. "It's time to end this leg."

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders**

The three teams run into the forest.

"Come on!" says Radonna.

"I'm trying, I have bags," says Ron.

Marvin is on top of Mike, and Mike carries both their bags.

Sylvester & Danny don't even try to run.

"I'm tired," says Danny.

The three teams see Delia & Martha riding their kart and wondered.

"They must've finished early," says Sylvester.

As the three teams disappear, Delia & Martha stop before driving into the water.

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls**

"Are we suppose to drive this into the water?" questions Delia.

They notice the water is higher now compared to the water earlier when they arrived after exiting the subway station.

"The boardwalk is marked," says Martha.

Delia drives them to the boardwalk and they see a big post.

Delia reads aloud, "Attention racers, we are sorry for the inconvenience of this leg. The nation is in a state of calamity, and we apologize for letting you all race here with bad weather conditions. We also encountered many production difficulties due to the weather. Worst of all, due to the weather, the pit stop in Palm Shore has been abandoned and relocated. Behind this board is where you can sign up for departures on the second half of the first leg."

"What..." says Martha dumbfoundedly.

They leave their kart in front of the board and walk to see what's behind the board. It's a big board with twelve empty rectangles. "Batch 1" is indicated on the top-most row with four rectangles on it; "Batch 2" for the middle four rectangles; and "Batch 3" for the bottom four rectangles. On the lower-right corner, the last rectangle is occupied by a board that simply says "LAST PLACE." On the upper-left corner, a clue is tied into the first rectangle. The colors of the clue are altered. (The words "THE AMAZING RACE POKÉMON" are in black instead of the usual yellow, and instead of the clue having a yellow-black-yellow pattern, it has a black-yellow-black pattern.) Delia takes the unusual clue envelope and rips it open.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaims Delia.

"What is it!?" asks Martha with mixed feelings.

Delia takes out an express pass from the clue envelope.

"OH MY GOSH! HAHAHA!" reacts Martha.

Delia says, "We may be wet from the rain, but it's all so worth it now."

 **Delia &** **Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

They place their photo board on the very first slot. As they hug afterwards, Ryder suddenly appears from the background, since he's part ghost.

Ryder calls, "Delia & Martha..."

The two turn to see Ryder.

"Congratulations in winning the third express pass of the race," says Ryder. "Unfortunately, everyone will have to stop racing once they reach this point of the race. We're still looking for a proper shelter, so please bear with us."

Ryder points at the rest of the crew with him sitting on the beach where they have set up an open tent.

"This leg is not yet over," says Ryder.

Delia & Martha look like they have mixed feelings about this leg.

"Your current placement now will not be included in calculating your placement average, but it may be needed in the case of a tie breaker." says Ryder.

"Oh my goodness!" says Delia. "It's such a tough day."

Ryder provides them with umbrellas and tells them, "Please stay with the rest of the crew right there."

A faint blasting sound can be heard from afar.

"What was that?" questioned Delia.

"I don't know," says Martha. "Could it...?"

"It's an explosion," says Ryder. "I hope the other teams are doing fine."

* * *

 _03/11/2016_


	5. The Dark has Dim-witted Me Tonight 4

Reached leg midpoint:

Delia & Martha: Garden Girls

Ghostbusting ARI at Luigi's Mansion:

Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple

En route to Luigi's Mansion:

Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart  
Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders

Subway en route Cheep Cheep Beach:

Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers

At second roadblock in Tick-Tock Clock:

Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains  
Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates  
Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings

* * *

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

 **Panth [roadblock]**

Timesworth the Toad declines both clocks. The two continue their search for the correct clock.

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

"This is nasty," complains Paul the Pangoro.

"Patience, boy!" replies Pete the Parasect in his normally mad tone.

"Go Lawrence!" cheers Priscilla the Buneary.

"You can do it sis!" cheers Wally the Wobbuffet.

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

They show their clocks to Timesworth. He shakes his head and declines both of them again.

"This is tiring," says Audra the Wynaut.

Lawrence the Riolu is also getting tired as he and Audra climb back up to the analog side, a faint blasting sound can be heard from outside, and the dim lights in the dome all shut off.

"AAAHHHHH!" panics Audra.

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

"Oh my gosh!" panics Priscilla.

"That's just great!" remarks Paul angrily.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

"Who turned the lights out?" asks Wibsky aloud.

Meanwhile at the "pit stop," two teams arrive.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders**

Mike the Machamp & Marvin the Machop reenter the mansion with the Poltergust 4000, while Ron the Typhlosion & Radonna the Rapidash are reading the clue when all of a sudden, the same blasting sound is heard and all the lights went off.

"Oh come on!" says Radonna. "We were reading, and this is a haunted house for the love of Arceus!"

Ron says, "We can still read since our flames give off the light we need."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shrieks Marian the Mawile from another room.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Marian makes a second bloodcurdling scream.

"Carm down, my beautifur," says Ninja the Ninjask.

Marian screams for the third time.

«Super Bell Subway (Tick-Tock Clock Terminal)»

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

As they all sit silently, the lights all went out, and the subway starts to move slowly to stop.

"S***!" curses Sam the Slurpuff.

"OH MY GOSH!" shouts Arra the Aromatisse.

Cosette the Jumpluff pats Marie the Hoppip's back.

"Everything's gonna be all right," says Cosette.

"I don't think there has ever been a leg with this much disaster," says Anathea the Swablu.

"I can't wait to see so much epicness on TV," adds Chantallia the Swablu.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

They enter the mansion to look for the "pit stop."

"Why is it so dark in here?" wonders Sylvester the Shuppet.

"It's too early for Halloween, Ryder," says Danny the Duskull aloud.

They find the pit stop mat but no Ryder.

"What is this suppose to mean?" says Danny.

Sylvester takes a clue from the top of the light box.

"Good thing we've trained our eyes to read in the dark," says Sylvester before reading the clue.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

They see ghosts, Boos who act as illuminating lights to be specific. They give off a faint white light to their surroundings. Ninja uses the Poltergust 4000 to suck up those that are in their surroundings.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

"It's too dark to continue," says Audra.

They try to go to the digital side this time, but they can't even see the way down from the analog side.

"I can't..." says Lawrence. "I can't see anything."

The darkness just grows as the stormy night goes on.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

"The clock is moving," says Wibsky. "But I can't see the master clock and all the other clocks."

 **Panth [roadblock]**

"My boss will keep nagging if I say I'm gonna quit due to darkness," says Panth.

«Super Bell Subway (Tick-Tock Clock Terminal)»

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

Some crew member from the subway rescues them out. They all follow the emergency exit lane at the sides of the subway.

"It's so hard to see without a flashlight," says Anathea.

"Good thing we just have to follow anybody who's in front of us," says Cosette.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders**

The two teams try to catch as much ghosts as they can in the dark. Mike & Marvin open their Poltergust 4000 to see the Boos come out without any clue.

"I think we collected enough," says Radonna.

Ron opens their Poltergust 4000 to see the Boos come out. One Boo slowly comes out and hands them their next clue.

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders (2nd)**

"Yes!" says Radonna.

Marvin says, "Awww... Those flames give us light and hope in the dark."

Ron reads, "Make your way to Palm Shore. You may use the Poltergust 4000 you have just used. The last team to check in may be eliminated."

The fire types drive out of the mansion, and the fighting types suck some more Boos into the ghostbusting kart.

"Let's check again," says Mike.

They open the kart and the Boo with the clue is inside.

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart (3rd)**

"Yeah!" says Mike.

They look for the mansion's exit, but Mike bumps into something.

"Dad, why did you hit the table?" questions Marvin.

Mike replies, "Son, who makes a kart without headlights?"

"Don't know," replies Marvin.

They exit the mansion too.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Ninja drives the kart while Marian relaxes from her seat. The kart sucks more Boos into it.

"Ret us open it," suggests Ninja.

Marian opens the kart and finds the Boo that they're looking for.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (4th)**

"Oh yeah!" says Marian.

Marian takes the wheel and drives them out of the mansion.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"This will take time for our fellow ghosts," says Sylvester.

"It will be ironic too," says Danny.

They stumble into a door and find out that it is locked.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

As they all walk to the dark forest together, they see Ron & Radonna dashing past them rapidly.

"Is it another task?" questions Cosette.

"I thought it's already the pit stop?" remarks Anathea.

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Into the water!?" says Radonna.

Ron points at the marked flags by the boardwalk. They park their kart at the beach.

"Is this Palm Shore already?" questions Ron.

They walk faster and realize that it's not a pit stop. Mike & Marvin arrive to see the same thing too.

 **Ron &** **Radonna: Flame Riders (2nd)**

 **Mike &** **Marvin: Team Strong Smart (3rd)**

They put their photo boards on the top row.

Radonna says, "That's a LOT of lotion used for today.

They turn around, and Ryder appears to them and tells them to take shelter with the rest of the crew.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

Lawrence finally gets down from the analog side since he has a hard time doing so.

Audra says, "I'm glad you're still running strong this leg."

"But I'm getting tired," says Lawrence.

"Me too," says Audra.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

 **Panth [roadblock]**

From the digital side, Wibsky gives up and goes down too. Panth is waiting for all of them to come down.

Panth says, "Let's all go back to them for now."

"The light is not coming back for several hours," says Timesworth.

They all return to where all their partners are waiting.

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

"What now?" asks Paul to Wibsky.

"We wait," says Wibsky calmly.

Paul is about to throw his fist onto Wibsky's face, but Audra adds, "The light is not coming back for several hours."

They all wait in silence.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

They suck more Boos into the ghostbusting kart. They release them and find no clue still.

"What the hell," says Sylvester.

Danny says, "We're never gonna finish like this."

Sylvester continues to drive and they see the table close to the pit stop.

"Is that a key?" says Sylvester.

"Where?" asks Danny.

Danny checks the table and gets the key.

"The door?" says Sylvester.

"Why not give it a try?" says Danny.

Sylvester drives them up to the locked door they found earlier.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (4th)**

"We're departing first with all these threats," says Marian as Ninja places their photo board into the last slot of Batch 1.

Ryder appears and leads them to the shelter. The camera shows the water getting even higher as the rain continues pouring harder.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

Danny unlocks the locked door with the key.

He turns the door knob and says, "Hello? We're your friends."

Sylvester drives the kart into the room.

"OH MY F***ING GOD!" exclaims Sylvester as he see the creature.

Danny turns around and drops his skull upon the sight of a giant purple Boo. It cackles loudly then puffs out smog.

"O our lord King Boo sent us mister Smog Boo," says a Boo.

Another Boo says, "Our lord King Boo has sent him here for his duty."

Smog Boo cackles aloud once more while Danny wears his skull.

"It's a boss fight!" says Sylvester.

Danny gets random items from the corners of the room and throws it at Smog Boo.

"Bro, what the hell are you throwing?" questions Sylvester.

"I don't know," says Danny.

The stuff Danny keeps throwing respawn every few seconds. As they continue their optional boss battle, three more teams arrive at the mansion.

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"It's so dark!" exclaims Arra.

"I'm still going in," says Cosette.

They all go in bravely.

"What now?" asks Sam.

"We look for the pit stop," says Chantallia.

Arra trips and it makes a sound. Sam screams out of fright.

"Shhh..." says Anathea and Cosette in unison.

They continue into the dark hallways, and they see a somewhat tall structure, which is the abandoned light box in the dark. They don't see Ryder, so they just take the clues above the light box.

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers (6th-8th)**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters (6th-8th)**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers (6th-8th)**

"I can't read the clue," says Cosette.

Anathea looks for a glow stick from her bag and uses it to read the clue.

Chantallia reads, "The pit stop is haunted! It has been relocated, but to make this fun, your next clue is with the Boos."

"Oh come on!" complains Sam.

Chantallia continues to read the clue and they all go out to get their Poltergusts 4000.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

Sylvester realizes that the stuff Danny keeps throwing is a radio and CD player in one.

"What the hell, bro!" says Sylvester. "I think we just need to play music."

They look at the two Boos with Smog Boo. Sylvester sucks them both up then releases them, so that he can get the discs.

"Play this!" says Sylvester as he throws one disc to Danny.

Danny catches it and puts it into the radio. It plays a horrifying lullaby.

"This one too on the other radio," says Sylvester as he throws the other disc.

Danny catches it and puts it into the other radio. It plays a soft orchestrated horror music. The Smog Boo keeps cackling, then suddenly he grows sleepy.

"It's working," Danny says softly.

They wait for the Boo to sleep, and Sylvester sucks him into the Poltergust 4000.

"Let's check what he has," says Sylvester.

Sylvester opens the ghostbusting kart, but no one comes out. Instead, a clue envelope with altered colors is present. He opens it and finds a pamphlet and a sheet of cardboard almost the size of the clue envelope.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (5th)**

"Congratulations!" Sylvester reads. "You have won the express pass."

Danny takes the cardboard Sylvester is holding and realizes what they have won.

"YEEHAA!" cheers Danny. "AWWOOOOO!"

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Did you hear that?" says Arra anxiously.

"It's just a wolf-like species from the outside," says Cosette.

Marie says, "They could take refuge inside the mansion."

"No they won't," says Cosette confidently.

They continue their search for Boos. They weirdly disappeared when the boss battle started.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

Since the clue telling them to go to Palm Shore is also in the clue where they found the express pass, they excitedly exit the mansion.

"I did NOT see that coming!" says Danny happily.

"Now we have an advantage over the others," says Sylvester.

They hi-five as they exit the mansion.

«Tick-Tock Clock»

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

 **Panth [roadblock]**

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

 **Paul &** Wibsky **: Ship Captains**

 **Pete &** Panth **: Evil Scientists**

Lawrence **& Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally &** Audra **: Farm Siblings**

The four completely stop doing the roadblock for a while now.

"What do we do now?" complains Pete angrily.

Paul replies angrily, "We watch the rain and do nothing!"

"That's not the way to do it, sire!" reacts Wibsky.

"It's a joke!" replies Paul angrily.

Lawrence asks, "Guys, do you want to quit and just take a four-hour penalty?"

"The pit stop is next after all," Audra adds.

"Let me think about it," says Wibsky.

Panth says, "I'm in."

"You fool!" says Pete.

"Boss, there's nothing else we can do," says Panth.

"Shut up, fool!" says Pete. "If we lose this, you're gonna have to pay me!"

Paul says, "Let's just get this over with."

"Boss, you're so easy to bribe," says Panth.

"Okay then," Wibsky agrees to Paul. "It's too dark to continue."

"Shut up, you fool!" Pete scolds Panth.

 **Wibsky [roadblock]**

 **Panth [roadblock]**

 **Lawrence [roadblock]**

 **Audra [roadblock]**

The four approach Timeswroth altogether to receive their clues. Before the clues are given to them, they put their arms together in the middle, right in front of the camera.

Audra says, "We are all taking the four-hour penalty just to get this over with."

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (9th-Last)**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (9th-Last)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (9th-Last)**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (9th-Last)**

As they all receive their clues, they run out quickly and to the subway station. They realize that the subway station is closed due to the blackout.

"Where do we get directions?" panics Priscilla.

Audra asks the subway guard for directions and she and Wally run to the direction they're told to. The other three teams follow them.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

After reading the notice on the board, Danny gets out of the kart and goes to the back.

"Park the kart, bro," says Danny.

After Sylvester parks the kart, he goes to Danny and sees the board.

"Batch 1's full," says Danny.

Sylvester puts their photo board on the first slot of Batch 2.

Ryder appears and says, "Congratulations on winning the second express pass of the race!"

"We're so glad to see you!" greets Danny.

"How was the boss battle?" asks Ryder.

"It was tricky," says Danny.

"It requires a bit of brain power," says Sylvester. "Danny just kept attacking without strategy."

"Yeah, I know!" remarks Danny. "I realized the dark has dim-witted me tonight."

The three ghosts laugh, then Ryder leads them to the shelter.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The three still go together in the dark.

 _Cosette says, "I was not very comfortable with Sam & Arra. They're not our allies, and Arra even cut in line at our roadblock."_

 _"We wanted to leave them," adds Marie._

 _"Without any second thoughts," adds Cosette._

Anathea wonders, "When are the ghosts coming back?"

"As long as the last four teams aren't here yet, we can take all the time that we need," Cosette says calmly.

Cosette & Marie bump into a table, and Sam & Arra scream from the sound of it.

"Shhh!" says Chantallia.

«?»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

In the middle of nowhere, where some mud is present along the dark forest, the rain pours hard as the four teams cooperate to find Luigi's Mansion.

"I think we're lost," says Audra.

"You led us to the wrong way!?" responds Pete angrily.

"I've had enough of this!" rages Paul. "We started last at the first roadblock, the subway problems delayed the leg, we did not finish the second roadblock, the rain is pouring REALLY hard, and now we're lost!?"

Paul walks off to a different direction.

Wibsky shouts, "Wait, sire!"

Wibsky follows Paul to the other direction.

"Now what!?" complains Pete.

"You can leave," says Audra. "We don't need you here."

"Hmph!" says Pete.

"Since we have no one to ask directions from," says Wally. "Let's just walk straight and see where we'll head to."

"It's the best option we have," says Lawrence.

"Which way?" asks Wally.

"How about a compass?" asks Priscilla.

"Let's go wherever North is," suggests Audra.

Wally suggests, "How about Northeast?"

"Northeast it is," concludes Priscilla. "Follow me."

The three teams head Northeast.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The three teams find the room of the boss battle, where the door is left ajar. They see many napping Boos, so Cosette and Anathea attack.

"Hiyaaa!" shouts Anathea.

They suck a lot of ghosts into their Poltergusts 4000. Meanwhile, Sam & Arra scream aloud and drive themselves out of the room.

"Let's check now," says Anathea as she and Cosette have sucked up all the Boos.

Interestingly, they have extra Boos with clues, but only two Boos surrender to give them clues.

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers (6th-7th)**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters (6th-7th)**

"We're not helping the stupid pinks are we?" asks Chantallia.

"The whole time they were with us, they're useless," says Cosette. "All they did was to scream like drama-tragedy actresses."

"She also cut in line at the first roadblock," Marie adds.

"Yup, that last slot on the second flight was supposed to be for us," says Cosette.

"Good riddance!" exclaims Anathea. "Let's go!"

"We can't read it," says Cosette.

"I'll do it," volunteers Anathea. She takes out her glowstick and reads, "Pit stop! Make your way to Palm Shore. You may use the Poltergust 4000 you have just used. The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"I hope it's not another pit stop like this," says Chantallia.

The scene skips to them arriving at the beach, reading the notice on the board.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

Chantallia says, "Oh come on!"

"It's another false pit stop," says Anathea. "But it really seems like a tough day for us and the crew."

"This is one crazy leg," comments Cosette.

Marie goes to the back and places her team's photo board first. Cosette goes to the back and is surprised that Marie is ahead of her. Anathea & Chantallia place their photo board too.

 **Cosette &** **Marie: Grand Lecturers (6th)**

 **Anathea** **& Chantallia: Science Sisters (7th)**

"I can't believe this is not yet over, after what we've been through," says Chantallia.

Cosette says, "That's why they're giving us a second chance to fix this leg. It's not yet over, so just calm down for now."

 _Anathea says, "I admire Cosette's calmness in a situation that can make me panicky."_

 _"Indeed!" agrees Chantallia. "Cosette feels like our own grandmother already."_

 _"Hahaha!" Anathea laughs. "But it's true. She's someone who I'd survive in a horror story with."_

 _"Hahaha!" laughs Chantallia. "No way!"_

They are shown going to the sheltered area at the beach. The water rises higher this time around.

«?»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

The rain pours hard in the dark night. The two keep walking, but they don't know where they're heading.

Wibsky says, "Sire, don't you think it's stupid to run away from the group?"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME STUPID!" shouts Paul as he holds Wibsky by the neck. "But you're right. I don't know what we're gonna do now."

"Maybe Ryder will just come here to eliminate us," says Wibsky.

"It's not over until it's over," says Paul. "We may be eliminated today, but it can change anytime as long as someone else is not yet done."

The two continue to wander instead, since they don't really know how to fix Paul's mistake.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Are we there yet!?" complains Pete with his usual mad tone.

"No!" replies Audra aloud.

"Hey what's that?" points Wally.

From afar, they see a mansion.

"The pit stop," says Panth.

The three teams run as fast as they can.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Wally, I'm tired," says Audra.

"It's okay," says Wally. "Paul & Wibsky are probably still behind us."

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"How could they run like that!?" questions Pete angrily to Panth as the former notices the prosthetic legs the other team is wearing.

"Boss," says Panth. "Robots have some powers normal Pokémon can't have."

"Shut up, fool!" says Pete. "I didn't make you to have powers!"

Panth shows off his laser gun set to Pete, then he says to the camera, "Don't worry, I won't fire anything."

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!" rages Pete.

Pete tries to run as fast as he can. Panth just adapts to Pete's running pace even though he can run faster than Pete.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"It's too dark," says Priscilla.

"Hold my hand," says Lawrence.

Priscilla winks to Lawrence, and Lawrence returns the wink. As they hold hands, they enter the dark mansion.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Ugh!" complains Pete. "I'm not a coward!"

Pete runs into the mansion. Panth plays a voice-recorded horror music that's in a cappella.

"EEK!" screams Pete in a high pitch. "Panth, do you want a f***king slap in the face!?"

"Sorry boss," says Panth as he follows Pete into the mansion.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"I'm so sorry, Wally," says Audra.

"It's okay, sis" says Wally.

They enter the mansion, but they only walk. Meanwhile at the backyard, another team tries to strategize.

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"What do we do!?" panics Arra.

Sam says, "Let's just kiss and hope somebody will save us."

"Eww!" says Arra. "I'm not up for your gay antics."

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (9th)**

"Hah!" says Pete. "They didn't see it."

"Boss, you're too loud," says Panth.

Lawrence & Priscilla appears and finds the clue.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (10th)**

"Thanks Pete!" says Priscilla nicely and unsarcastically.

"Grrr..." Pete grumbles softly.

Panth reads, "The pit stop is haunted! It has been relocated, but to make this fun, your next clue is with the Boos."

They proceed outside, then Lawrence & Priscilla follow since they think the outside will be a bit brighter than the inside.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (11th)**

"Clue is here," says Wally. "Some other event is happening."

They go outside to read the clue as well. The rain pours harder and harder.

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Oh hi guys!" greets Sam.

Sam shakes weirdly upon seeing Panth.

 _Arra says, "I think Sam is more of trisexual than bisexual."_

 _"Who says?" says Sam._

 _"You are in love with a robot!?" questions Arra._

 _"Oh my gosh!" says Sam. "You don't know how I feel about this."_

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Shut up, losers!" says Pete.

"Haha, haha," laughs Pete evilly but robotically.

They take their Poltergust 4000 into the mansion. The next teams appears.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Audra!" calls Arra.

"Sam! Arra!" calls Audra. "Let's work together and finish this!"

All three teams agree to work together, and so they drive into the mansion to start ghostbusting as well.

«?»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"We're doomed!" says Wibsky aloud. "We're DOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

Paul hits Wibsky in the face.

"Ouch!" reacts Wibsky.

"It's not deadly," says Paul. "It's to shut you up! Now let's just keep moving."

They continue wandering in the dark and rainy forests of Region 5.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

They suck in a lot of Boos from a room.

"I think we have enough, boss," says Panth.

Pete stops sucking more Boos into the Poltergust 4000 and Panth opens the ghostbusting kart. A Boo rewards them with a clue.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (8th)**

"At last!" shouts Pete. "We're freeeee!"

"Boss, you're letting them know," says Panth.

"I don't care! At least they know they're doomed!"

"But boss, the pirate and his victim are still out in the woods."

"Who cares about them!?"

"But boss, I thought we're allies with them."

"You fool! We didn't come here to make friends! We're here to win, then destroy the world!"

"Whatever, boss. Whatever."

"What did you say!?"

"I said pit stop, in Palm Shore."

"Then let's go!"

Panth reads the clue further, and he drives the team out of the mansion.

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

They go around the mansion, but when they suck Boos into their Poltergusts 4000, the Boos do not have their clues.

"We have to keep trying," says Audra determinedly.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (8th)**

Panth places their photo board into the last slot of Batch 2.

"Yes!" says Pete.

Ryder appears and tells them, "Your 4-hour penalty will start at the end of this leg, once you reach the pit stop."

"Okay," replies Panth.

Pete says, "We have a lead over all those losers! Mwahahahaha!"

"Haha, Haha," laughs Panth robotically in an evil manner.

«?»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

They continue to wander, but they have found nothing except for more trees.

"Let's turn to another direction shall we?" asks Paul.

"Okay," says Wibsky. "This is too long of a way for it to be Luigi's Mansion."

As the rain continues to pour, they find themselves in a familiar place.

"Is this Yoshi Falls?" asks Wibsky.

"It is!" says Paul. "Let's go look for some help."

They continue to wander hoping for some help to come.

«Luigi's Mansion»

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The three teams release the Boos they have collected. Each team finds a Boo with a clue.

"Alright!" says Audra. "Let's go outside and read it."

They rip their clues outside and read them aloud.

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers (9th-11th)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (9th-11th)**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (9th-11th)**

"Pit stop!" starts Priscilla. "Make your way to Palm Shore."

Audra continues, "You may use the Poltergust 4000 you have just used."

"The last team to check in may be eliminated!" ends Arra.

The three teams run back to their karts. Wally & Audra makes it there first.

"Good luck!" says Audra.

Wally drives them out of the mansion quickly. The two teams simultaneously make it to their karts.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"I don't know which way to go!" panics Wally.

Audra stammers, "Uh... uh..."

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The two teams leave their Poltergusts 4000 at the end of the forest. They try to look for boats, but they're all empty and far away from shore. They see the notice board and run towards it. A part of the boardwalk is already under the water as the rain pours even harder. Sam & Arra are able to put their photo board first before Lawrence & Priscilla are able to do the same for thiers.

 **Sam** **& Arra: Fashion Bloggers (9th)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (10th)**

"We'll be on the last batch with Wally & Audra," says Sam excitedly.

Sam & Arra hi-five.

"I wonder what that means," says Lawrence as he points at the last slot that is occupied by a board that says "LAST PLACE" with gray background.

While Sam & Arra and Lawrence & Priscilla wait at the boardwalk, Wally & Audra arrive.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"I'm so sorry, sister," says Wally as he and Audra sees the two teams.

"It's okay," says Audra. "Paul & Wibsky aren't here yet."

They run towards the two teams and find out that the leg is not yet over.

"We still have a chance to be first!" says Audra excitedly.

Wally goes behind the notice board, and Audra follows. They place their photo board on the last unoccupied slot. The three teams then check the last photo board on the cluebox.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (11th)**

"Paul & Wibsky," reads Arra from the photo board.

"Can we rest now?" says Sam.

Ryder appears to them and tells the two teams that their penalties will be done at the pit stop. Ryder leads them to shelter afterwards.

Ryder says, "Ah! The camping tents have finally arrived. It's the best brand they have around here."

The eleven teams and all the crew members start setting their tents under the heavy rain. They all watch the water approach even higher. The boardwalk is already under the water by this time.

«Yoshi Falls»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

After so much time, they finally find a dinosaur-like species called a Yoshi who seems to be guarding something.

"Hi sir!" greets Paul. "We've been lost for two hours. Can you please help us find Luigi's Mansion?"

"I'm sorry, I'm on duty," says the Yoshi. "But all you have to do is turn left once you reach the stairs, then... I'll just give you the map. Please guard the door."

After some minutes, the guard comes back with a map.

"Thank you very much!" says Wibsky. "We're in a race so we're so glad you helped us."

"Wait, did you say race?" asks the Yoshi.

Wibsky nods.

"Come on, let's go!" says Paul.

"There's a special egg for you over there," says the Yoshi. "You might want to check it out since no one claimed it."

"We're done with it," says Paul.

Wibsky defends, "No, no, no. We were there when we were looking for Tick-Tock Clock, but he says there's a special egg over there."

"I'm not supposed to say it," says the Yoshi. "But no one claimed it, so you might want it."

"Okay!" says Wibsky. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," says the Yoshi.

Paul & Wibsky approach the special egg and find a clue envelope with altered colors.

"It's weird," says Wibsky.

Paul opens it to see a surprise he's definitely not expecting.

"Holy mother of pirates!" exclaims Paul.

"Shiver me timbers!" exclaims Wibsky.

"What's the point? We're last anyway."

"No! Let's just surrender it at the pit stop if we will be going home."

"You imbecile, Ryder clearly said this leg is an elimination leg."

"Then why did he not come here to eliminate us yet."

"..."

The two realize that the race is most likely not yet over. They follow their new map and make it to Luigi's Mansion as soon as they can.

«Luigi's Mansion»

"Finally!" says Paul. "After three hours!"

"Two hours and forty-five minutes, sire," corrects Wibsky as he looks from his watch.

They find the back entrance, and one last kart remains there. A Boo is sitting there, feeling lonely.

The Boo says, "Get your clue near the table."

Paul & Wibsky look at each other then smile. They go back outside after retrieving the clue. They read it and take the kart with them. They go around the mansion for some time. They also decided not to use the express pass since Ryder has not come to eliminate them yet. They're thinking positively that their race is not yet over.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (Last)**

"There are no Boos!" complains Paul angrily.

"Over here," says the lonely Boo waiting at the backyard.

Paul runs into the Boo. He releases him and gets the clue.

"Aha!" says Paul.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (Last)**

They read the clue, and the Boo helps them with directions. It's actually not allowed, but this one is an exception since helping them doesn't matter this time around.

"Let's go!" says Wibsky excitedly.

They get lost a bit, but eventually they arrive too.

«Cheep Cheep Beach»

During this time, the boardwalk is really submerged into the water. Since they see race flags by the notice board, they approach it despite it being half-submerged already.

"Let's drive to it!" says Paul.

They try, but the kart is not equipped with aquatic functions. They swim to the notice board instead. Once they reach it, Ryder appears before they are able to read it.

"Paul & Wibsky," says Ryder.

"Hello Ryder!" greets Wibsky.

"All the other teams have arrived," says Ryder. "The team before you arrived at 12:02 AM, and it's already..." He looks at his watch and continues, "2:37 AM. That's more than two hours since the last team."

Paul & Wibsky nod to what Ryder is saying.

Ryder continues, "However, due to so many difficulties, we were not able to find a properly relocated pit stop... yet. For now, get some rest because the leg is not yet over."

Wibsky hugs Paul after hearing that.

"Go away!" says Paul, annoyed.

"This leg is coming to a stop for now. Your tent is ready. Please have some rest," ends Ryder.

"Yes sir!" says Wibsky.

Ryder adds, "Oh also, your four-hour penalty will be served at the pit stop later this leg."

"Yes sir!" repeats Wibsky.

 _Paul says, "That was a lucky call for us. We got an express pass and nobody knows, then we were spared from elimination. We still have the rest of the leg to prove ourselves that we're stronger than this."_

 _"We still have a chance for that thing that needs a high average," says Wibsky._

 _"Yes!" Paul agrees strongly._

* * *

 _Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

 _Teams take it back to Region 8._

A panorama of a castle and its surrounding fields was shown.

"Once upon a time..."

Teams drifted as they raced around a dragonesque race course.

 _Where the going gets tough..._

"I'm bleeding."

"It won't... start."

"NO! YOU'RE the idiot!"

 _And the tough gets going._

"I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones."

A team hugs at the pit stop upon finding out that they're safe.

"We've been driving for... who knows how long."

 _Teams encounter the hardest of luck..._

"We're... out of gas."

A car crash happened and they seem to be talking it out in the middle of the road.

"So... frustrating."

 _The toughest of guts..._

"We can not give up. We must not give up!"

The team arrives at a task location late at night.

"This headache is killing me!"

 _And the worst of navigation._

"I don't think this is right."

"I'm so sick of driving around finding NOTHING!"

"We have everything! We did everything!"

"I'd be happy to see one team we can beat at this point in this time."

"We might go home tonight."

 _Who will raise their game..._

"First, first, first!"

A scene showed another team finishing a lap around a dragonesque race course during sunset.

"We want that Express Pass!"

A clip showed someone swinging on a vine.

"I prepared for this."

 _And who will climb the steepest cliffs..._

"I'm braving through this leg even though I'm not feeling well."

Teams were seen looking for mails or packages in a post office.

"We haven't eaten anything since last night."

The team was arrested by police officers.

"My eyes are too tired to drive longer than this."

 _In the longest..._

A team was reading a story to what seems like a community.

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY!"

A scene showed one team running around an amusement park filled with water.

 _And most grueling..._

"We should've read our clue."

Someone faints out of exhaustion.

"Ugh! I don't wanna fall behind!"

 _Leg... in The Amazing Race Pokémon history?_

"When the tough gets going, the weak gets crying."

"I SEE A TEAM! I SEE A TEAM!"

"Worst... day... EVER!"

* * *

 _03/18/2016_


	6. Bonus: The Calm During the Storm

I would like to thank satellitestorm for lending me his idea on the clock roadblock this leg. It originally appeared in his fanfic when it was still on this site.

* * *

Summary of Midpoint Arrivals + Possessions:

1st: Delia & Martha (9:35 PM) [Express Pass]

2nd: Ron & Radonna (9:57 PM)

3rd: Mike & Marvin (9:58 PM)

4th: Marian & Ninja (10:03 PM)

5th: Sylvester & Danny (10:17 PM) [Express Pass]

6th: Cosette & Marie (10:42 PM)

7th: Anathea & Chantallia (10:42 PM)

8th: Pete & Panth (11:30 PM) [4-hour Penalty]

9th: Sam & Arra (12:00 MN)

10th: Lawrence & Priscilla (12:00 MN) [4-hour Penalty]

11th: Wally & Audra (12:02 AM) [4-hour Penalty]

12th: Paul & Wibsky (2:37 AM) [Express Pass] [4-hour Penalty]

* * *

The race is suspended for one day. During this time, teams strategize and socialize. The camera crews all the teams have are staying with them, collecting footage. The other crew members went out to scout for locations and tasks for the second half of the leg, despite the bad weather.

Local Time: 6:30 AM

The teams wake up one by one as time passes, and each team gives a confessional in their tent.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Mike the Machamp says, "It's time for my morning exercise."

"I'll start studying," says Marvin the Machop as he takes out a thick calculus book.

Mike sighs, then exits the tent. He runs to the forest for his morning jog, even though it's raining.

Back to Marvin, he says, "We don't really have any plans as of now. We're not gonna make allies. We don't have any particular problem. We just have to keep doing good, and eventually we'll win the pass. We don't know what it is; we don't know how strong it is. We'll just work hard for it, and this leg still gives us the chance to win it all."

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls **

The two are preparing the cereal provided to them.

"We're planning to save our express pass on the time we really need it," says Martha the Meganium.

"Like if we'll be fighting against someone for the last spot to the next leg, we will not hesitate to use the express pass," says Delia the Ledian.

"We're still thinking whether to use it or not within these three legs," says Martha.

"Oh yeah, about that," says Delia. She feeds herself a spoonful of cereal and continues with her mouth full, "We want the pass."

"This can be anything from what we know," adds Martha.

They both fistbump before feeding themselves with cereal in unison.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

The two make plans in their tent.

"We heard there's a four-hour penalty from two of the teams," says Marian the Mawile. "Thank gosh I have those stupid pinks for 'friends.' Ihihihihihi!"

Ninja the Ninjask adds, "Now we know sure we not get eriminated this reg."

"If ever we get to a yield or U-turn first, horsey and boyfie will be our first target," says Marian.

Ninja nods.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

The two are about to leave their tent.

"Having one of the express passes makes me feel good," says Sylvester the Shuppet.

Danny the Duskull adds, "We have the chance to pull it out and defeat any team. Who knows?"

"We're planning to use it when we're in big trouble."

"But when a task gets too lazy to do, and an express pass will help us get to the top of the pack, we'd use it too."

"What can be in this second half of the first leg is still a mystery to everyone. They're still planning it out."

"Yup, it's still work in progress for the crew, and there's really nothing we can do."

"Nothing, it just gets more and more boring."

"Who knows? We could easily get first this leg."

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Finishing in second yesterday is something to be proud of," says Radonna the Rapidash. "We're just afraid to be classified as threats."

"With the Mawile and the Ninjask on our tails, anything bad could happen to us," says Ron the Typhlosion.

"I want to U-turn them as soon as I can! We want them out as soon as possible!"

"Our temporary goal is to beat them in the final placement. We don't want to lose to arrogant racers like that Mawile."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"We don't have any strategy on how to continue playing our game," says Arra the Aromatisse.

"Yeah!" says Sam the Slurpuff in a sassy voice. "We're just gonna make more friends, so more Pokémon can help us in tasks when we need help."

"Then after the race, we socialize with them."

"Then also talk shopping and fashion!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know right!?"

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"There could still be an express pass out there!" says Pete the Parasect in his usually mad voice. "Last season, some foolish kids got some sick express pass and used it on some toy train task."

"Sire, they were quite behind of everyone else," Panth the Porygon reasons out in his robotic tone.

"Shut up, fool! They shouldn't have joined the race in the first place."

"Sire..."

"Our goal this leg is to finish as early as we can! We have a four-hour penalty, but also a head start from the other three teams that were with us last leg. This penalty wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for this FOOL yesterday!"

"But sire, it was very dark and..."

"I don't care, you fool! If you finished it before the other three team, we could check in this leg's pit stop peacefully today!"

Panth sighs and decides to keep his words to himself.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"This leg, we have to check in before one of the other three teams who have the same penalty as we do," says Lawrence the Riolu.

"If we want to stay in this race," says Priscilla the Buneary. "We have to prove to everyone that we perform way better than we look."

"I wish we have an express pass."

"I know! An express pass would be very helpful to us."

"Without it, we may have an extremely big disadvantage that could cost us the race."

"But even without it, we're gonna give our hundred and ten percent to stay in this race."

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"For the rest of this leg, we're gonna avoid as many mistakes as we can," says Cosette the Jumpluff. "It is one of the secrets to staying long in this race."

"Grandma, mistakes are not avoidable," says Marie the Hoppip.

"Yes my dear, that's why we have to avoid them as much as we can."

"What if we're on a footrace for last with our friends?"

"Marie, we won't be last with them if we work together while making so little mistakes."

Marie sighs, then Cosette sighs too.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

The two are doing yoga in the cramped tent. The scene changes and they start their confessional.

"Before continuing the race for who knows how long, we want to relax," says Chantallia the Swablu.

Anathea the Swablu adds, "We will bring the best out of each other and score high this leg."

"Our average is important, so we are aiming for the top spot as much as possible."

"I can tell that we're gonna have fun tomorrow."

The two hi-five.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Having an express pass that no one knows will be a big advantage to us," says Paul the Pangoro.

Wibsky the Walrein says, "We can save ourselves from last, yay-yay!"

"As long as this imbecile doesn't mess us up, we can surely last until halfway through this race. I'm keeping my hopes up in winning this race."

"Sire, I have a good feeling we will finish fast today."

"If it's navigational, all we gotta hope is for other teams to get lost. We can surely beat them there."

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The scene shows Audra the Wynaut not feeling well.

"Oh gravy!" says Audra as she curls up.

Wally the Wobbuffet says, "Sis hasn't been feeling well since earlier this morning. I think she has a stomachache."

"When are the doctors coming?"

"With the weather now, I don't really know."

The scene skips to a doctor checking up Audra.

The Yoshi (dinosaur-like species) doctor gives Audra something to drink, then says, "Sometimes, taking this medicine can result in having a slight fever and a headache."

"I want to feel well as soon as I can," says Audra. "It's too risky to have my stomachache untreated."

There's still slight raining in the area, but teams get to have lunch on the main tent where everyone including the crew members stayed before the individual tents arrived last night. Lunch is provided to all the teams on one table below the main tent. (It is difficult for the writer to include everything on the lunch table scene, so some parts will definitely feel missing or skipped.)

 _"Because of our lead last leg," says Delia. "We barely met some of the teams."_

 _"We saw their faces last leg from the photo boards left on the midpoint yesterday," says Martha. "But we never got to meet them in person."_

Everyone is present on the table except Wally & Audra. Wally suddenly comes out to get some food for himself and Audra.

"My sister ain't feelin' well, so I'll stay in the tent with her," says Wally.

As Wally leaves, a conversation starts.

"I'm so glad to meet you all!" says Arra excitedly.

"My name is Sam!"

"Hi, I'm Arra!"

 _"We didn't come here to make friends, but it'd be rude to ignore a warm greeting," says Mike._

"I'm Mike, and this is my son Marvin."

"Nice to meet you!" says Sam as she stares dreamily into Mike while shaking one of his hands.

 _"Mike & Marvin are obviously threats," says Arra. "But being friends with them won't be of any harm."_

 _"We could also have them help us on tasks we can't do alone," Sam adds._

"I'm Cosette, this is my granddaughter Marie. This is Thea, that is Tallia, this is Delia, and that is Martha."

"I like the way you make it rhyme!" says the impressed Priscilla.

"She's a teacher," says Chantallia.

"That's so cool!" says Arra.

 _"I still dislike Arra after what she did yesterday," says Cosette. "But, I guess she's just being the friendly her."_

 _"When we go back to playing the game tomorrow, we've still agreed not to help them," says Marie._

 _Cosette adds, "They are not competent racers in the first place. If they're just here to make friends, they should've joined some other less stressful gameshow."_

"I'm Lawrence."

"And I'm Priscilla."

"Nice to meet you two!" greets Sam as she shakes Lawrence's hand. "Whoa!"

"We're half robots," says Lawrence with a smirk.

"What happened!?" says Arra in a concerned manner.

"I got sick," says Lawrence.

Priscilla says, "My mom was on drugs when she was pregnant of me."

"Oh my!" says Cosette. "You poor darlings."

 _"Half of the conversation on the table was about the kids' backstory," says Marie._

 _Cosette says, "It was very sad to hear them talk about it, but I salute them for their optimism and bravery."_

The discussion on the backstory is cut out and the scene skips to the start of another conversation.

"What do you do for a living?" asks Arra to Sylvester & Danny.

"We work in a haunted house," says Danny.

"HOOOOO!" says Sylvester spookily.

 _"We tried to stay silent on the table," says Sylvester. "The other villains were on the same boat."_

 _"Marian & Ninja's presence disturbs us," says Danny. "We know them from our past work, and we don't like them."_

"How about you two?" asks Sam to Pete & Panth.

"We shall succeed on world domination!" says Pete.

Panth corrects monotonously, "Boss goes to his dreams like this, but really, we're just scientists experimenting on machines, electronics, and chemicals."

"You fool!" says Pete angrily. "We are EVIL scientists! Mwahahahaha!"

"I'm Paul, this is Wibsky, and we both met in an online video game."

"Wow!" says Arra in amazement.

 _"I really like the mix of the Pokémon I get to meet in this race," says Arra._

 _Sam says, "Everyone came from different backgrounds, and this makes the race so cool and interesting!"_

"We met in college, and we love riding on our nasty bikes," says Ron.

"We travel around Kanto quite often," adds Radonna.

 _Marian says, "I know where to look for horsey when the time comes."_

 _She rubs her hands and smiles menacingly._

At the end of lunch, Sam & Arra say, "It's so nice to meet you all!"

Everyone is shown going back to their own tents. All the teams except Wally & Audra give confessionals during the afternoon, but some teams also decided to do something else in the afternoon. Not every footage is recorded nor are they all significant.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"The lunch today was very interesting," says Sylvester. "We like Sam's & Arra's outgoing personalities."

"We are not to become allies with them," says Danny. "I don't trust them race-wise. Still, we can have reunions after the race."

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"We liked listening to Lawrence & Priscilla," Anathea says. "Their potential intrigues me."

"We'd like to be allies with them," says Chantallia. "But I see it more of a risk."

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

Cosette says, "Lawrence & Priscilla seem so nice and sweet to each other. Listening to their stories made them more interesting in my opinion."

"We'd like to be friends with admirable Pokémon like them," says Marie.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Pete was making a fool out of himself earlier this lunch," says Paul. "He surely doesn't know what information he should keep from other people and what information he should share."

"It was funny to know that Pete is actually evil," Wibsky says.

Paul stares at Wibsky judgingly.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Sam's & Arra's friendliness is very admirable," says Martha. "I actually like them."

"They seem really good to make friends with," inputs Delia. "They've made lunch very very interesting."

"Yeah! We've got to know more of the other teams, and now I really like Lawrence & Priscilla."

"Too bad we didn't get to interact with Wally & Audra that much."

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Marian says, "I'm gonna judge each team one by one."

"Okay," says Ninja.

Marian judges, "First off, the sailors are lame. I don't think they'll last long in the race. Sam & Arra, they're a nice team to use. Lawrence & Priscilla, I don't want to underestimate their potential, but they don't seem like a threat at all. I still hate Dirty Pete and his robot, and I also hate the ghost types. The teachers, Mike & Marvin, and the grass types are threats that would be nice to get rid of, but I'd rather target horsey and her boyfie for now. I think the Swablu sisters will be easy to get rid of. They seem weak."

She forgets to realize that she is missing a team, but with that team's absence during lunch, it must not have crossed her mind.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"I will ruin that b****'s race sooner than she expects!" says Radonna angrily.

Ron says, "At least Sam & Arra were very likable with the attitude they displayed this lunch."

"Agreed!" says Radonna.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Mike says, "It was nice to meet everyone except Wynaut & Wobbuffet this lunch, but when it's a race we're in, it's a race we're playing on our own."

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Fools!" says Pete angrily.

Pete is covering Panth's "mouth" during the confessional.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"We got to know everyone after lunch," says Priscilla. "But I guess they'll remember us more?"

"It was fun meeting new Pokémon!" says Lawrence. "We really admire Sam's & Arra's attitudes."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"We love everyone!" says Sam & Arra in unison.

The sky is shown to change with the dark clouds moving. The sky keeps getting darker. Eventually, dinner is individually provided to the teams. Some teams choose to eat together outside since there isn't much rain, and water levels are slowly going down at that point.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Hi girls!" greets Sam.

"Good evening!" greets Arra.

"Good evening!" replies some of the other ladies.

 _Marie says, "Having Sam & Arra eat dinner with us was really awkward. The atmosphere for me was different with them around."_

"You two are teachers right?" asks Arra.

"I am the dean," says Cosette. "My granddaughter is beginning to teach preschool."

"That is so cool!" comments Sam.

"Who were the scientists?" asks Arra.

"That's us," says Chantallia.

"Then I forgot to ask you two," turns Arra to Delia & Martha. "What do you two do?"

"We own a floral shop," says Martha.

"We're agriculturists," says Delia.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam reacts. "I just know who you should meet!"

"Oh my gosh indeed!" Arra follows. "Do you know Wally & Audra, the Wynaut and the Wobbuffet siblings?"

"We've only seen them a few times," says Martha.

"They have a farm!" says Sam.

"Oh wow!" says Delia. "You're serious right?"

"I am absolutely serious!" says Arra. "You have to meet them once you get the chance."

 _"We weren't expecting to have fellow racers as land owners," says Delia._

 _"When we get the chance to meet them, we will talk to them!" says Martha._

Meanwhile, dinner is over for them and the four all-female teams go back to their respective tents. After half an hour, the four "villain" teams come out to discuss and strategize.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

 **Paul & Wibksy: Ship Captains**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Alright villains! We shall yield 'the team' when the leg continues," says Pete.

"How do you know there's a yield coming?" asks Ron.

"I overheard some crew members mentioning it," says Panth. "They said they are placing it on Water Park."

"Oh water," reacts Radonna.

"What else have you overheard?" Danny asks.

Panth says, "I heard them mentioning a surprise yield on Water Park, then they said we'll be driving our own karts next leg."

"Yes!" reacts Paul.

"Then they said there will be a detour, and two more express passes," says Panth. "No mention of a U-turn."

"I wonder who has the first three express passes," says Sylvester.

 _"I'm pretty sure none of them are aware of the express pass we had won from defeating the boss," says Sylvester._

 _Danny adds, "I actually found ghostbusting ironic for us, and the fact that we won the express pass because of it!"_

"Well, I want one, and if possible, ALL the express passes!" says Pete.

 _"None of them know the express pass we possess," says Paul._

 _Wibsky adds, "We'll be in an advantage when the race continues."_

"It's gonna be so much fun to win an express pass," says Radonna.

"May the best villain win!" says Panth.

"Who wants to play cards?" says Danny as he brings out his pack of playing cards.

The eight "villain" racers end up playing with playing cards.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

Lawrence & Priscilla visit Wally & Audra in the latter's tent.

"How is Audra?" asks Priscilla in a very concerned manner.

Audra is shown to be sleeping.

Wally replies, "I think she's getting better."

"That's great to hear," says Lawrence.

 _"With a four-hour penalty in the line, I'm really nervous as to how I will take care of Audra while I will mostly be doing the tasks," says Wally._

"Can we stay here for a while," asks Priscilla.

"Sure!" replies Wally.

 _"I'm really nervous that we might lose our allies this early in the race," says Lawrence._

 _"Both of our teams have incurred a four-hour penalty to be taken at the pit stop," Priscilla says. "So it's really scary to have them before or after us."_

A montage of the sky is shown. The clouds move quickly, and the sky gradually brightens.

Local Time: 5:30 AM

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

The four teams board a ferry. Anathea & Chantallia wave goodbye to Delia & Martha, and so did Cosette & Marie to Delia & Martha and Ron & Radonna.

"After Panth's insider information, we want to get to the Water Park yield as soon as we can," says Radonna while seated with Ron in the ferry.

The ferry is shown leaving, but the scene fast forwards to another ferry arriving while the sky gets brighter. A new set of teams board the ferry.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

Danny says, "With us in the second ferry are scientists and teachers."

"Two types of scientists," specifies Sylvester. "Those evil, and those not."

The ferry is shown leaving too. The sky gets even brighter. The last four teams wait for their ferry to arrive.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"The evil scientists are ahead of us all this time," realizes Wibsky.

"We have a small advantage," says Sam. "We're the only team here without a penalty."

"Oh, you'll never know," reacts Paul.

Arra smiles and says, "Can we assume that we're safe from elimination this leg?"

"We'll never know until we get there," says Lawrence. "Anything can happen as we all know."

The last ferry arrives, and the last four teams board it.

"I feel like we're gonna have a big disadvantage this leg," says Wally.

Audra says, "I feel better from the fever, but my head still hurts really bad."

The ferry leaves the shore. One last panorama of Cheep Cheep Beach is shown.

* * *

 _"All teams are now making their way by ferry to continue the second half of the first leg. What teams do not know is that they are heading back to Mario Kart World Region 8. The ferries are scheduled to arrive in Water Park at 10:30 AM, 11:30 AM, and 12:30 PM."_

* * *

 _04/22/2016_


	7. I Trust You Taking Our Wheel of Victory ...

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

"Go!" Ryder shouts.

 _Twelve new teams start a once in a lifetime journey in a race around worlds._

"WOOOOHOOOOHOOOOHOOOOO!" Delia shouts after jumping off a cloud. "I'M LOVING THIS!"

 _At the airport, friendships were established._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Cosette."

Priscilla and Audra shake hands.

"Hoy!" calls Pete. "Do you have friends?"

 _And first impressions heated things up._

"Who are you calling Horsey?" demands Radonna angrily.

"Let's just hope they don't remember our faces," says Danny.

Sam whispers to Arra, "Those two are hot, sizzling hot!"

 _A heavy storm caused problems._

Ron says as he appears, "She says that there's a storm in Yoshi Falls right now."

Delia says while seated, "There's a big storm outside, and we have such a good lead!"

"We are sorry for the delays," ends the voice from the speakers.

 _And the blackout caused chaos._

"It's so hard to see without a flashlight," says Anathea as she and other racers go through the emergency exit of the subway.

"Who turned the lights out?" asks Wibsky aloud while doing the roadblock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shrieks Marian the Mawile from another room.

 _Delia & Martha grasped on a good lead._

"We'll be the first and only ones here," says Delia excitedly as they reach the subway.

"Great job!" congratulates Martha to Delia after the latter finishes the roadblock.

 _While four teams couldn't finish a roadblock._

Paul says, "Let's just get this over with."

Audra says, "We are all taking the four-hour penalty just to get this over with."

 _In the end, there was no pit stop for teams to check in._

"I can't believe this is not yet over, after what we've been through," says Chantallia.

Ryder says, "Unfortunately, everyone will have to stop racing once they reach this point of the race."

 _Causing everyone to stop on their tracks._

"Yes!" says Pete for his team being the last team on the second batch.

Ryder continues, "For now, get some rest because the leg is not yet over."

 _In the next few weeks, continuing the longest and most grueling leg ever..._

As Sam & Arra drive slowly to a certain direction, a police car follows them.

"Everyone could pass us by now," says Anathea.

"My eyes are too tired to drive longer than this," Radonna says calmly.

Audra emotionally gives Priscilla a tight hug on the pit stop mat.

 _Who will be eliminated... next?_

All the teams are montaged doing a task or running around.

"We're hanging out with the PhD's!" Chantallia says.

* * *

1st boat: (10:30 AM)

Delia & Martha: Garden Girls  
Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders  
Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart  
Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple

2nd boat: (11:30 AM)

Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists

3rd boat: (12:30 PM)

Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates  
Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings  
Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains

* * *

«Water Park»

The place is a bright and colorful theme park. It has been flooded since a long time ago, but the natives have adapted to the nature of the park. Most of the theme park is submerged on water. Almost all the rides involve water. Even the hotels and restaurants are underwater. After all, it is a water-themed amusement park. Many yachts surround the area. A ferry is seen approaching the place.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"Oh my glob!" exclaims Radonna the Rapidash. "I can't believe we're going here first."

"Get ready to run!" says Marian the Mawile as she and Ninja get up from their seats.

The ferry docks, and the four teams search for a clue.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"We have to find the yield! We have to find the yield!" panics Radonna.

Ron the Typhlosion tries to catch up with Radonna, and they both run past the cluebox.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Dee-Dee, over here!" shouts Martha the Meganium.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"Aha!" says Marian.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

While the first two teams get clues, Marvin the Machop hops off from his father's back and grabs a clue too.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st-3rd)**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple ****(1st-3rd)**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart ****(1st-3rd)**

Ryder the Rotom appears out of nowhere and narrates, "Due to the difficulties experienced earlier this leg, teams will now be given a chance to appreciate amusement park attractions."

* * *

Ryder is shown to be riding in a roller coaster. It goes down to the water, then goes back up to the air.

"Each team must ride at least one of these many attractions," narrates Ryder aloud.

The scene changes to Ryder finishing the roller coaster ride.

"Once done," continues Ryder. "The teams will receive their next clue, which will lead them to the hiding place of the race's first yield, a surprise blind yield."

Ryder is shown leaving the roller coaster attraction.

* * *

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"Alright son, you decide," says Mike the Machamp.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"I want the roller coaster!" demands Marian excitedly.

Marian pulls Ninja the Ninjask with her. They head towards Submarine Coaster.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Should we get a map?" asks Delia the Ledian.

"Yeah," says Martha. "It would make our decision easier."

 _"Our strategy was to get a map and choose which attraction would most likely have a short queue," says Delia._

 _Martha says, "We're in a race, so we didn't want to spend so much time in there."_

The two are shown getting a map from one of the big guide boards.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

The two wander and arrive at a Ferris wheel.

"The Wario Wheel eh son?" remarks Mike.

"The line isn't that long," says Marvin.

"Alright then!" agrees Mike.

"We just wandered to a place where the line isn't that long," says Marvin to the camera. "It just happens to be a Ferris wheel."

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (4th)**

Eventually, they found the cluebox.

"Let's pick a ride that doesn't involve water," Radonna suggests.

"How about that Ferris wheel?" asks Ron.

"Let's check," says Radonna.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

The two arrive in front of an underwater attraction wearing diving suits they are able to rent.

 _"We found a ship swinging back and forth inside a tank," says Delia._

 _"Suddenly, it spins around as well," says Martha._

The two nodded in agreement to ride the attraction.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

The two arrive in front of Wario Wheel.

"It's Mike & Marvin," says Ron.

"Hey guys!" greets Radonna.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"Hey!" greets back Mike. "You're riding this too?"

"Yeah!" says Radonna. "Have you seen Marian & Ninja?"

"They went off to some roller coaster," says Marvin.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

The queue in Submarine Coaster is quite long, yet this didn't let Marian change her mind.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaims Marian aloud. "We get to ride a ROLLER COASTER!"

"It gonna be fun," says Ninja. "I so excited too."

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

The two are shown entering the ride. The boat starts to swing not long after.

 _"Wario's Spin n' Swing Tank was a decent ride," says Delia._

 _Martha adds, "It was lightly fun while less time-consuming."_

The boat they're on starts to spin while continuing to swing back and forth.

 _"It made me a bit dizzy," says Delia._

The boat stops. Everyone exiting the attraction receives a stub. Delia & Martha get back to the surface as soon as they can.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

Martha reads, "It says 'Visit us at the Aquastle.'"

"Then let's go!" says Delia.

The two run off to the Aquastle, which is a castle that is half-submerged in water. Since the other three teams are still on their respective queues, the scene simply skips to Delia & Martha arriving at the Aquastle.

"We're in the right place," says Delia as she and Martha notice the route marker.

As they go around the place, time passes, but they eventually find it.

"Oh my goodness!" reacts Delia upon seeing the yield.

"It's too early!" reacts Martha.

Ryder appears and starts narrating, "This is the first of three yields in the entire race. A yield gives teams the opportunity to slow down one or more teams during the race, forcing them to stop racing for a certain amount of time. If a team is yielded, that team must turn this hourglass over, and wait for all the sand to reach the bottom, before they can continue racing. Each team has the power to use its yield or U-turn power twice for the whole race, so teams must decide when it is best to use such a power."

"It's too early," says Martha.

"Then we choose not to yield," says Delia.

Martha reannounces, "We choose not to yield!"

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

Delia picks up a clue from the cluebox near the yield. She rips open its envelope and reads its. The camera shifts back to Ryder for his narration.

Ryder says, "Teams will now get the chance to pick their own karts and drive themselves around the region."

* * *

Ryder floats and continues his narration with the many karts seen on his background.

"Each team must pick one kart, which they will first use to drive themselves to Ice Ice Outpost," says Ryder.

The scene changes to Ryder parking his kart in an icy place.

"It is here where their next clue awaits," says Ryder as he stops by the cluebox .

* * *

"I'm excited!" says Delia.

The two quickly run out of the Aquastle.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

The two enter a gondola in Wario Wheel.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"There are still other teams behind us," says Radonna. "So I don't think we should worry."

Ron & Radonna watch the queue shorten. When it's supposed to be their turn to enter a gondola, all gondolas are full.

"Next batch," says the employee managing the attraction.

"Awww..." says Ron.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

The two reach the exit of Water Park, where dozens of karts are parked for teams to choose from.

"I like that one!" says Martha.

She points at a kart that looks long and somewhat rectangular in shape. It's dark green in color, and it looks simple. It's called the Zucchini.

"I'm driving it!" says Delia.

"No, I'm driving it!" says Martha.

"Fine, you drive first," says Delia. "I'll drive later."

"Deal!" says Martha.

Martha sits in the driver's seat, Delia sits behind Martha, and the camera crew sit behind Delia.

"Here we go!" says Martha. "This feels awesome!"

With that, they head to Ice Ice Outpost.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Back at the Submarine Coaster, Marian & Ninja are still waiting for their turn in the queue.

"This, too rong we here," says Ninja.

Marian replies, "It will be worth it!"

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (2nd)**

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

As Mike & Marvin head off to the Aquastle, Ron & Radonna are seated inside one of the gondolas in Wario Wheel. They reach the top and got a spectacular view.

"Is that a ferry coming here?" says Radonna.

Ron says, "It looks like. Could they be the other teams?"

"Most likely," replies Radonna.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (2nd)**

In the Aquastle, Mike & Marvin see a surprise blind yield and a cluebox.

"We choose not to yield!" announces Mike.

Marvin takes out a clue from the cluebox, then they leave for Ice Ice Outpost.

 _"We thought the line was short," says Marvin. "It was actually deceiving for some unknown reason."_

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (3rd)**

"Let's move it!" says Radonna as she gallops to the Aquastle with Ron on her back, who's carrying their bags.

As fast as they are, they find the Aquastle before Mike & Marvin reaches the parking area with all the karts.

"A yield!" exclaims Radonna, then she repeats louder, "A YIELD!"

"Are they behind us or are they ahead of us?" asks Ron.

"If they were ahead of us, we'd see our faces here already," says Radonna.

Ron thinks then says, "That seems reasonable."

Radonna puts Marian & Ninja's photo board on the yield slot.

"We're U-turning Marian & Ninja!" announces Radonna proudly.

"Yielding," corrects Ron.

"Oh right," says Radonna.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (3rd)**

Ron reads the clue afterwards, "Make your way to the parking lot and choose one of the many karts which you will use to drive yourselves to Ice Ice Outpost, where you will find your next clue."

They exit the Aquastle, while Mike & Marvin finds the parking lot.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"I like the one that looks like a train," says Marvin.

"We'll get that then," says Mike.

They approach a train-like kart that has a brown barrel for a front. It is called the Barrel Train.

"To infinity and beyond!" says Mike as he drives the kart for the team.

As they leave, Ron & Radonna appear not long after.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"I WANT THAT MONSTER TRUCK!" announces Radonna aloud.

"I wanna drive it!" says Ron.

"Let's take turns then," says Radonna. "Ladies first!"

Radonna approaches an orange and cartoonish kart called a Tanooki Kart. It is equipped with monster truck wheels.

"OH YEAH!" shouts Radonna in excitement as she climbs to the monster kart.

She revs the engine aloud before leaving the area. It's loud enough to reach the second ferry, which is currently approaching Water Park.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Did you hear that?" asks Cosette the Jumpluff to the others.

"Could it be an explosive task?" wonders Chantallia the Swablu.

Their ferry arrives at Water Park. They all run out of the ferry to look for the cluebox.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (5th)**

"Here bro!" calls Danny the Duskull to Sylvester the Shuppet.

Sylvester & Danny read the clue while hiding from the other three teams.

Danny decides, "Let's get the fast ride, whichever we can find around here."

"Alright," Sylvester agrees.

As they wander around while staying away from the other teams, Pete & Panth look lost.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"You fool! You said there's a yield!" says Pete the Parasect in his usually mad tone.

"Sire," says Panth the Porygon robotically. "There might be a route info here."

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Over here!" shouts Chantallia.

Cosette the Jumpluff, Marie the Hoppip, and Anathea the Swablu follow, but Pete & Panth overheard it too.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (6th-8th)**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers ****(6th-8th)**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists ****(6th-8th)**

"Let's ride THAT roller coaster!" demands Pete as he points to a roller coaster that goes in and out of the water, called Waluigi's Seabed.

As they run off, the other two teams decide.

"Let's get a fun ride," suggests Chantallia.

"Bubble Adventure!" points out Anathea upon seeing it.

"The line's not too long, so it'll do," agrees Cosette.

The two teams head off to the nearby Bubble Adventure attraction.

«Mario Kart World Region 8»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

In a convenient store, the two are shown getting directions.

"Should we buy a map?" asks Martha.

"It's best if we do," says Delia.

They buy a map then return to their kart.

"This shouldn't be too hard for us," says Delia as Martha starts the engine before driving off.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

The two are smoothly on their way to Ice Ice Outpost.

"Son, we are gonna win this leg!" says Mike out of determination.

"We have to get the best average," agrees Marvin.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

"Where are we driving off to?" asks Ron.

"I'm not sure," says Radonna. "The last time we asked for directions, I couldn't understand what the guy was saying."

"Why didn't you say so?" asks Ron.

Radonna can't answer the question, so she parks the kart while Ron goes to someone to ask for directions.

«Water Park»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Back at Water Park, Marian & Ninja finally get to ride the Submarine Coaster attraction. They fasten their seatbelts and the submarine starts to move. While they are seated, the submarine will go around the whole amusement park while going through several loops, twists, and turns.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" screams Marian. "WOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

The submarine goes out of the water, then they go back under the water.

 _"The view under the water is beatifur," says Ninja. "I wirr never see that again."_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" continues Marian with her screaming.

The scene skips to them finishing the ride.

"THAT is an experience I will NEVER forget!" announces Marian. "WOOOHOOO!"

They get off from their seats, and they receive stubs.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (4th)**

"Aquastle?" asks Marian. "Where is that?"

Marian asks someone with a map where the Aquastle is.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

Their decision isn't shown, but it's almost their turn at the Wall Falls.

"I'm so excited!" says Danny.

It is finally their turn, they take the front seats of the ride.

"This is gonna be fun!" says Sylvester excitedly.

They buckle their seatbelts, then their ride moves.

"WEEEEE!" cheers the two in unison.

The ride slowly moves to the water, since most of the areas are river-like.

"I wonder why they call this the Wall Falls," says Danny.

They reach a point where there's a hole in the wall.

"Are we going in there!?" exclaims Sylvester.

"Are you kidding me!?" exclaims Danny.

Before they get to fall from the hole in the wall, since they're in front, they get to see a very steep slope. It's a straight ninety-degree drop, since it's a straight wall.

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" shouts Sylvester. "LEMME OUTTA HERE! LEMME OUTTA HERE!"

"OH NO!" Danny says.

After the short pause, their ride drops them down three-storeys high. As expected, they both scream and everybody gets splashed with water.

"OH MY ***KING GOD!" shouts Sylvester. "I DIDN'T ***KING KNOW IT WAS A NINETY-DEGREE DROP!"

"ME NEITHER!" says Danny aloud.

The two approach another hole in the wall.

"HOLY S***! NOT AGAIN!" shouts Sylvester.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" shouts Danny even though they haven't reached the hole yet.

This time, the ride pauses with them seeing a drop that is seven-storeys high.

"OH LORD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" shouts Danny.

Sylvester screams, "I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO TO HELL LIKE THIS!"

The weirdness of the statement changes Danny's expression for a second, then they drop.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they both shout in unison.

The splash is so big that it can be compared to the Big Bang's explosion. (well, not really)

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaims Danny aloud.

"I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" shouts Sylvester. "I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!"

They finish the ride and are given stubs, but instead of searching for the Aquastle, they lie down at a corner after being terrified from the ride.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple ****= 30:00 remaining [Yield]**

Marian turns the hourglass and says, "They may have won this one, but a U-turn will be the death of them!"

They sit and relax on the yield area.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

All four of them get to ride on one bubble together. The Bubble Adventure attraction is underwater, so the bubble they are in will travel around the vast waters within the volume. They get to shoot real bubbles with the control panel at the center of the bubble.

"This is so cool!" says Anathea.

They press the buttons randomly and accidentally release a big bubble.

"Wow!" Anathea & Chantallia say in amazement.

"This is more relaxing than those outrageous roller coasters," comments Cosette.

Later on, they learn that they can trap Cheep-Cheeps (fish-species) in bubbles.

"This is fun!" remarks Chantallia.

They finish the ride and are given stubs.

"I think we need to go to the Aquastle," says Cosette.

"Bathroom break!" announces Chantallia.

"Yeah, I need to go too," says Marie.

"Alright, alright," says Cosette. "I'll ask for directions in the meantime."

«Ice Ice Outpost»

The place is an ice archipelago that's a bit far away from the mainland. Bridges must be crossed to enter this outpost. The place is very icy, filled with icebergs. It's supposedly an oil mining site, but it has been turned into a racetrack after some time. The paths are mostly green and yellow, and icy caverns are common along the area. The region's post office also resides in this area. From the bridge, a team approaches the outpost.

"This place is so cool!" says Delia. "No pun intended."

"I see the cluebox," says Martha.

The cluebox sits near the starting line of the race course. The scene skips to them arriving by the cluebox. Delia gets a clue, then rips open the envelope to read its content.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

They both read, "Detour, wild or tame?"

* * *

From a grassy field, Ryder moves forward and narrates.

"A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two tasks that can help the locals in their daily lives. Their choice, wild... or tame."

The scene changes to Ryder narrating in some forest, where a lot of Shy Guys (short masked species) are working.

"In wild, teams must proceed to the Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office, where they must pick up at least a dozen mails that are for the locals of Wild Wild Woods. They must then drive themselves to Wild Wild Woods, where they must swing across vines in order to deliver each mail to each recipient. Once a mail is received, teams will receive a stamp on their detour clue."

Ryder walks out of the dark part of the forest and continues his narration.

"Once they have collected at least twelve stamps on their detour clue, the mayor of Wild Wild Woods will hand them their next clue."

An aged red Shy Guy holds a clue high with his two hands. The scene changes to Ryder walking at a small town surrounded by grasslands.

"In tame, teams must also proceed to the Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office, where they must pick up at least one children's storybook. They must then make their way to Animal Crossing, a location that changes season every six hours. Once there, they must proceed to the daycare, where they must then read to the children at least one storybook from the post office."

Ryder walks out of the daycare, where he's surrounded by some of the children.

"Once the daycare's vice principal and town's secretary is satisfied with their storytelling, she will hand them their next clue."

A yellow dog wearing an olive green sweater and dark blue skirt holds a clue and presents it to the camera.

* * *

"Do you wanna swing through vines?" asks Martha.

"I think we'd do better in tame," says Delia. "It's the safer way around."

"We're doing tame then," announces Martha.

They return to their kart. Delia drives this time while Martha gives directions, but then they realize something.

"Can you read the clue again?" says Delia.

Martha reads then realizes, "Wait! We have to go to the post office here."

"Right," says Delia. "I almost forgot about it."

"Me too," Martha says.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

The external architecture of the post office is made up of marbles of bright colors. Pillars sit by the entrance of the structure. The internal architecture of the post office looks like that of a museum, full of art. The place looks like it used to be a museum. At the lobby's counter, several bags filled with mails and packages are waiting for the teams to pick them up for the detour.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls [Tame]**

"Whoa!" says Martha. "We have to search through these many bags."

The white bags at the lobby are too many to count. What else with the mails and packages in each bag?

"Oh my goodness!" says Delia. "This would take ages."

They start their search by each taking a bag.

«Water Park»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

The two have finally recovered from the extreme ride.

"We are so doing that again!" says Sylvester.

"We are never doing that again," says Danny.

Anyway, they do not really know whether they would want to do it again or not.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple** **= 15:07 remaining [Yield]**

"Oh boy," says Marian as she rolls her eyes upon seeing some teams.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (4th-5th)**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers ****(4th-5th)**

"What a surprise!" says Anathea.

After the two teams have read their clues, they leave for the parked karts.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple** **= 13:52 remaining [Yield]**

"There comes another one," says Marian.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (6th)**

"I wonder who," says Danny as he gets a clue while wondering who yielded Marian & Ninja.

They leave as well after reading the clue.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

The two are still waiting from their queue for Waluigi Seabed.

"This is taking so long!" complains Pete.

Panth says, "Boss, I told you this might waste our time."

"Shut up, fool!" replies Pete.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

The three teams are in the process of selecting a kart.

"Let's just take the shooting star one," says Danny.

Coincidentally, the kart is called the Shooting Star, which is a yellow kart shaped like a typical shooting star.

"See you in the next stop!" says Sylvester to the other two teams as they leave.

Danny drives his team off of Water Park. Meanwhile, Anathea & Chantallia select a cloud-shaped kart with a smiley face in front called the Cloud 9, while Cosette & Marie select classic but royal pink kart called the Royale.

"Now we're honkin'!" says Chantallia before testing the horn.

Cosette determinedly says, "We're driving ourselves for the win!"

The two teams drive off together.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"Wild or tame?" reads Mike. "Wild, I've trained you for this, son."

"Fine," accepts Marvin.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Delia & Martha [Tame]**

Martha opens an unsealed box, which contains a pink perfume set.

"Nope," says Martha.

She watches Delia open an unsealed box too. It contains a set of tie-dyed shirts.

"Nope," repeats Martha.

 **Mike & Marvin ****[Wild]**

"We can now catch up," says Mike.

They head to the lobby to look for mails for their chosen detour side.

Marvin says, "This is way harder than I expected."

«Water Park»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple** **= 0:07 remaining [Yield]**

"Three, two, one," counts Marian.

They watch the rest of the sand reach the bottom half of the hourglass before getting their next clue.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (7th)**

"OMG we get to drive!" says Marian.

They excitedly head off to the parking area. Meanwhile, more teams are coming.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Good luck to us all!" says Sam the Slurpuff & Arra the Aromatisse to the remaining teams.

They stand and wait for the ferry to reach Water Park. Once docked, they all run around like headless chickens to find the cluebox.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (9th)**

Audra the Wynaut finds the cluebox first. She still doesn't seem fully recovered. She gives the clue for Wally the Wobbuffet to read.

"Let's look for our friends and tell them it's here," says Audra.

During that time, Paul the Pangoro & Wibsky the Walrein see the cluebox.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (10th)**

"With a four-hour penalty later, we have to pick the quickest one," Paul plans.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

Wally tells Audra, "Let's look for the more calming and peaceful rides. We can't take turbulence at all."

Audra finds Lawrence the Riolu & Priscilla the Buneary and tells them where the cluebox is.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"Thanks a bunch!" says Lawrence.

"I see it now!" says Priscilla.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

Audra tells Sam & Arra, "... Just around the corner."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Thanks a lot, Audra!" say Sam & Arra in unison.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (11th)**

They pick up their clue, and they see Sam & Arra catching up.

"I have no idea what to ride," says Lawrence. "There are too many choices."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (Last)**

"I wanna get the roller coaster if we can," says Sam. "I just think there might be a very long line."

"Then let's look for something with our friends," suggests Arra.

Sam & Arra call Wally & Audra and Lawrence & Priscilla for accompaniment.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaims Marian aloud. "I can't just pick ONE!"

Ninja waits near a golden but ordinarily shaped kart.

"Nice pick, my Ninja!" remarks Marian. "Let's get this."

Marian drives off with the Gold Standard kart.

"WOOHOO!" shouts Marian. "I'm livin' my dream!"

They ride off and away from Water Park, while the last four teams are still making decisions.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

Paul announces, "We're picking the SuBumpMarines."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"We're all picking..." says Sam. "Koopa River!"

"I hope this goes well," says Audra.

«Mario Kart World Region 8»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

The two are still lost. They stop to ask for directions again.

"Thank you!" say both Ron & Radonna.

They walk back to their kart. Ron drives while Radonna guides him in directions.

"You know what?" starts Ron. "You're an idiot."

Radonna replies, "Uh-no-no, you're the idiot."

"No, you're the idiot."

"NO! YOU'RE the idiot!"

"FINE! YOU DRIVE!"

"NO! You are an IDIOT who will LEAD US to the WRONG WAY!"

"Why would I do THAT!?"

"Because you're an IDIOT!"

"***k you!"

"***k you too!"

 _Ron says in a serious tone, "There are times we curse each other out of frustration."_

 _"We're not the most patient of couples," says Radonna also in a serious tone._

"Well, you know what!?" says Radonna.

"You're gonna drive!" Ron says.

"NO!" says Radonna. "Just shut your mouth and look at the ***KING ROAD!"

Ron shakes his head as he continues driving.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

Both teams are able to purchase maps. They strategize before going back on the road.

"You know where we're going," says Anathea.

"We trust you, grandma," Chantallia says.

"You can always count on me!" Cosette says confidently.

They all get back on the road.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

After getting directions, Danny tries to start the car.

"What the..." says Danny.

Sylvester watches Danny trying to start the car.

Danny says, "It won't... start."

"UGH!" says Sylvester, who is easily frustrated at the situation.

* * *

"When a team's vehicle breaks down with no fault of the team, a replacement will be provided. However, no time credit will be given for this unlucky situation."

* * *

"I guess we wait," says Sylvester.

"There's no better choice," says Danny.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Marian like a witch.

Marian continues to drive in a crazy manner. She's been driving fast since she and Ninja left Water Park.

"Let's get some directions," says Marian.

As she stops the kart, Ninja is sent flying.

"Oops!" says Marian as she covers her mouth, trying to act innocent.

* * *

 _06/10/2016_


	8. I Trust You Taking Our Wheel of Victory ...

Searching for detour items:

Delia & Martha: Garden Girls  
Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart

En route to Ice Ice Outpost:

Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers  
Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple

Water Park active route info:

Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists  
Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates  
Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers  
Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains

* * *

«Water Park»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"It's almost our turn AT LAST!" says Pete the Parasect.

"Shhh..." says Panth the Porygon.

"Shut up, fool!" says Pete aloud.

A stranger tells him to "Shhh!" as well.

Pete turns to Panth guiltily.

"Told you, boss," says Panth.

Pete almost hit Panth.

"Missed," says Panth softly.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"This can't take too long," says Paul the Pangoro, looking at the not-so-long but not-so-short queue.

"I'm excited!" says Wibsky the Walrein in a certain tone.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The three teams also wait for their turn.

"It's so fun hanging out with friends!" expresses Arra the Aromatisse.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls [Tame]**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart [Wild]**

The two teams continue searching for the stuff that the detours require.

"Any storybooks there?" asks Delia the Ledian to Martha the Meganium.

"Negative," replies Martha.

"We have eleven mails, Dad," says Marvin the Machop to Mike the Machamp.

"I have the twelfth," says Mike.

Mike & Marvin leave the post office and head for Wild Woods.

"Do you wanna switch?" asks Delia.

"I can't even find a single mail to Shy Guy Falls," Martha replies.

"We've been here for almost an hour," says Delia. "I can't believe they beat us."

 _"Every leg, until the end of third leg, is an important leg to win the pass," says Delia._

 _Martha adds, "From the very beginning, we knew the father and son are big threats."_

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart** **[Wild]**

Mike takes the wheel and drives off to Wild Woods.

"I'm glad we got out before the girls," says Marvin.

Mike says, "First, first, first!"

They leave Ice Ice Outpost.

«Mario Kart World Region 8»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

As Ron the Typhlosion drives, Radonna the Rapidash gives him some more directions.

"Left," says Radonna.

Unfortunately for the team, Radonna is too clumsy, and the sheet of paper with the list of directions flew away.

"***t!" curses Radonna.

"What?" asks Ron.

"The directions flew away!"

"What!? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding!"

Ron looks back and Radonna is shown not holding anymore paper. Ron facepalms.

"We need to get directions AGAIN!" says Ron, slamming his paws to the steering wheel.

"Sorry babe," Radonna apologizes.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

They ride their newly replaced Shooting Star kart. The broken one has been taken away.

"This works fine," says Danny the Duskull.

They drive off, and Sylvester the Shuppet starts giving Danny directions. Little do they know that they are heading to the opposite direction, due to the positioning of the newly replaced kart when it was delivered.

«Water Park»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

The two are shown sitting in front of the ride. The ride starts to move.

"YES! YES!" shouts Pete. "I'm going to the top of the world!"

The ride goes up, to its highest point.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" screams Pete out of fright. "IT'S SO HIGH!"

Panth remains emotionless. The ride goes down, and Pete screams in fear for the whole ride, as it goes up and down the water. The scene skips to them finishing the ride as it goes back to the start.

Pete is frozen from fear. Panth remains emotionless.

Panth says, "Let's go, boss."

Pete does not budge. Panth decides to pull his boss out. Panth accepts the stubs given to him and his boss.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (8th)**

"I think we're heading to the yield," says Panth monotonously to the camera.

Pete remains still as Panth pulls him around. Panth internally generates a digital eye roll.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

Paul & Wibsky finally get to ride their bumpmarines.

"Get ready to be crushed, Wibsky!" says Paul.

Nobody else is able to hear him, because he's alone in his bumpmarine, and so is everyone in theirs. The whistle is blown, and the rumble starts.

"BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!" says Paul insanely.

Wibsky makes his bumpmarine spin continuously.

"Weeeee!" says Wibsky while alone inside his bumpmarine.

After several seconds, the ride finishes, and Paul gets the high score, beating the all-time record.

"Oh yeah!" shouts Paul.

They receive stubs to the Aquastle.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (9th)**

"Yield time!" says Wibsky.

"I'm excited!" says Paul, sounding thrilled.

 _"Fortunately for us, the Aquastle is located right beside our ride," says Paul._

Upon entering the Aquastle, Wibsky sees Pete & Panth approaching, with Panth pulling Pete to the Aquastle.

Wibsky tells Paul, "Our friends are coming."

"Yeah yeah," says Paul.

They arrive at the yield, where they see it used already.

"Hmmm..." says Paul.

Paul pokes the picture out of the board.

"Hey!" says Wibsky.

"I like how the yield is blind," says Paul as he puts the picture of Pete & Panth.

"Hey, that's our friends!" says Wibsky.

"Who says they are friends?" says Paul. "We are only allied with them."

They get a clue and leave the yield room.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (8th)**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

Panth greets them, "Hi."

"It's right there," points Paul. "Somebody yielded you."

"Oh no," says Panth monotonously.

Pete & Panth enter the yield room to find themselves yielded. Panth turns the hourglass over. He leaves the bags behind. Pete is still frozen from the roller coaster ride.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists** **= 29:56 remaining [Yield]**

"This will take a while," says Panth.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls [Tame]**

Delia unwraps a package to reveal a storybook called "The Legend of the Durian."

"Finally!" says Delia.

"Alright, we're outta here!" says Martha, sounding excited.

As they drive off, they find their two allies coming.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"Yo girls!" calls Cosette the Jumpluff.

"It's nice to see you here!" says Delia.

"What's the clue about?" asks Chantallia the Swablu.

"It's a detour," says Martha. "We've been inside the post office for more than an hour just looking for the storybook."

"Okay," says Chantallia.

"Are there any other teams there?" asks Cosette.

"Nope!" says Delia. "Only Mike & Marvin passed us."

Martha adds, "We're second, you're third and fourth."

"Awesome!" says Anathea the Swablu.

"Alright, see you all later, and good luck!" says Cosette.

"Good luck finding the book or mails too!" says Delia.

With that, Delia & Martha head off to Animal Crossing, while Cosette & Marie and Anathea & Chantallia park their karts and get their clues.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (3rd-4th)**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (3rd-4th)**

"Detour," reads Anathea.

Cosette continues, "Wild or tame?"

Chantallia says, "I like wild better."

"Tame," says Marie the Hoppip in a soft voice.

Cosette announces, "We're choosing tame."

"Wild," announces Anathea.

"Let's look for our stuff first," says Cosette. "Then we go separate."

"Alright," Chantallia agrees.

«Water Park»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

The two arrive at the parking lot.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" says Wibsky, pointing at a kart with a fancy-looking cruise ship design.

"I like that one better," points Paul at a kart with the design of an evil-looking wooden airship.

"Ooh, ooh, OOHOOHOO!" says Wibsky.

They go with the kart Paul originally wants, the Landship. They then drive off.

"We need to buy a map," says Paul.

"But we don't have any money," says Wibsky.

Paul realizes it and facepalms.

 _"Since last night wasn't an official pit stop, we are basically continuing Leg 1, not starting a new leg with a new clue envelope containing a new set of money," Paul says._

Paul & Wibsky then leave their things on the kart to ask for directions first.

"I'm more used to looking at a map," says Paul.

"Why not tell him to draw us a map?" asks Wibsky.

With that, they find a local who draws them a map.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers [Tame]**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

"We're looking for a package that contains a storybook," says Cosette.

"We're looking for mails," says Anathea.

"Twelve of them," adds Chantallia.

They start searching from the same bag.

«Water Park»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

It is finally their turn, and they all share the same raft, designed like a lifesaver. They are seated in a circle, facing inwards.

"This is so much fun!" says Sam the Slurpuff in a very excited tone.

"Oh my gosh!" says Arra the Aromatisse.

They go down a few small waterfalls.

"Wooooo!" shouts Wally the Wobbuffet. "I'm loving this!"

"I'm wet," says Priscilla the Buneary.

The ride goes through a lot of splashing.

"Whoa!" says Lawrence the Riolu as their ride goes on a zigzag path.

Audra the Wynaut remains silent since she has mixed feelings with having fun and feeling sick.

 _Audra says, "Our ride was spinning around from time to time due to the current of the river and the shape of our ride."_

 _"We all thought the ride was gonna be fine," says Wally._

 _"Yeah," agrees Audra._

The ride finishes, and each one is given a stub to the Aquastle.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (10th-Last)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (10th-Last)**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (10th-Last)**

"Are you okay?" asks Priscilla to Audra.

Audra shakes her head.

"Bathroom break!" announces Arra.

"Who's coming?" asks Sam.

"We are," says Lawrence.

"And so are we," says Wally.

"Well," says Arra. "I guess that's everyone. Let's go!"

As if they aren't in a race, they slowly walk to the bathroom.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists** **= 15:00 remaining [Yield]**

"I can tell we're halfway," says Panth as he looks at the hourglass.

He looks at Pete, still frozen from the ride earlier. Panth gets a bucket of water from nearby. After all, they are in the Aquastle. He has it ready for later.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers [Tame]**

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

Cosette says, "I don't know how Delia & Martha took an hour to look for their stuff."

"They must've looked at the wrong bag," speculates Anathea.

The four leave the post office. Anathea & Chantallia have their twelve mails, while Cosette & Marie have their storybook.

"Alright girls," says Cosette. "We'll see you all later."

"Good luck, Grandma!" says Anathea.

"Good luck as well, young ones," says Cosette.

"Who says you're old?" asks Chantallia.

"I do," says Marie.

Cosette just looks at Marie judgingly.

"Anyway, see you two later!" says Anathea.

"See ya!" says Cosette.

With that, Cosette checks the map for Animal Crossing, while Anathea drives her team to Wild Woods.

"Sis, check the map," says Anathea to Chantallia.

"Okay," replies Chantallia.

Chantallia holds the map and tells Anathea, "I think we went the wrong way."

Anathea says, "Let me check the map."

She looks at the map, baffled.

 _"Call us stupid," says Anathea. "Because neither of us know how to read a map."_

 _"We were just following Grandma and Marie earlier," says Chantallia._

"Whatever," says Anathea. "Let's go straight then just ask for directions."

«Wild Woods»

Deep in the forest, masked beings called Shy Guys inhabit the area. Houses are built in the style of those in the Medieval Ages. Giant lily pads and a flowing river are at the bottommost portion of Wild Woods. An anti-gravitational bridge is built on a gigantic tree, leading to the inside of tree, where most of the Shy Guys work in. An underground-esque community lives inside the tree. Besides it being the workplace of most Shy Guys, some Shy Guys live there as well. Lamps are built to defend the citizens from the darkness of living inside the tree. Wooden bridges and vines are used by the citizens to move from one place to another while inside the tree. A team parks its kart on the base of the tree, near the river.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart [Wild]**

"We need to deliver twelve mails to twelve Shy Guys," says Mike.

"But first, we have to get up this tree," says Marvin.

They both look up to see how huge the tree is, and they have to climb it!

"Oh boy!" says Mike.

"I have your back, Dad," says Marvin as he holds onto his dad's back.

Mike climbs the huge tree.

«Mario Kart World Region 8»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

They finally get directions again. This time, Radonna decides to drive while Ron gives the directions instead.

"This time," says Ron. "The paper will NOT fly away."

Radonna guiltily starts driving.

Ron says, "Go right, then left."

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

They find a convenience store and are able to ask for directions again.

"Basically, we have to go back from where we came from," says Danny.

"Damn it!" says Sylvester.

They head back to the kart and drive back to where they came from.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (5th)**

"Detour, ward or tem?" reads Ninja the Ninjask with his Japanese accent.

Marian the Mawile gets the clue from Ninja.

"Oh my gosh!" says Marian. "We're doing wild!"

With that, they drive off to Wild Woods.

«Wild Woods»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart** **[Wild, 0 of 12 stamps]**

"George Guy, Shy Jake, Shy Gaylord," reads Marvin of the names of the mails.

"Let's swing!" says Mike.

While Marvin is on top of Mike, Mike swings across vines.

Mike says aloud, "Is there anyone here named George Guy?"

The Shy Guys shake their head, and Mike moves on to the next house, swinging through another vine.

«Water Park»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists** **= 2:44 remaining [Yield]**

As Panth waits for all the sand to reach the bottom, before splashing his boss with water, the last three teams arrive.

"Oh scrap," says Panth.

"Hi!" greets Sam.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (9th-11th)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (9th-11th)**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (9th-11th)**

The three teams get their clues.

"To the parking lot!" says Arra excitedly.

As they leave slowly, Panth looks at the hourglass again.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists** **= 1:23 remaining [Yield]**

"We're almost free," says Panth.

Panth notices that a Marian & Ninja's photo board is on the floor.

"What's with this?" questions Panth.

He decides to poke out his picture with Pete and return it to the box. He puts (back) the photo board of Marian & Ninja on the yield slot. He gets the water ready to splash his boss.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists** **= 0:04 remaining [Yield]**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" shouts Panth monotonously, sounding like an alarm clock, as he splashes water all over Pete.

"GAAAH!" Pete says in surprise.

"Look boss," says Panth, pointing at the yield board.

"HA! HA! HA!" says Pete.

During this time, Panth gets the clue and reads it.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (Last)**

"IN THEIR FACES!" shouts Pete. "MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Quick boss, we're last," says Panth.

"What!?" Pete says madly.

"You were asleep," reports Panth. "Let's go."

They leave the Aquastle, and they're able to catch up with the other three teams.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"They're coming," says Lawrence.

Lawrence & Priscilla pick up speed.

"We have a special kart," says Priscilla. "It says here in the clue."

Wally & Audra try to catch up, especially since Audra is still not feeling well. Sam & Arra feel so chill, just walking slowly as if they're on vacation.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"We're coming for you!" shouts Pete freakily. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

They find the kart with a handicap sticker. It's a kart designed like a bumble bee, called the Bumble V.

"Oh I love it!" says Priscilla.

 _"We just panicked when we saw Pete & Panth," says Priscilla._

 _"We told our allies we had to leave, even if we didn't want to leave them behind," says Lawrence. "Staying with them might just cost us our race."_

Priscilla drives their kart and leaves the parking lot.

"We'll see you all later!" says Lawrence to his team's allies.

"See y'all later!" replies Wally.

"They're leaving?" says Arra in a tone.

"It's okay," says Sam. She makes her voice louder to say, "Bye kids!"

Lawrence waves goodbye as his team's kart gets further and further away from the parking lot.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"I love this one!" says Pete, looking at the kart with a clown-like face for a design called the Koopa Clown.

"Let's pick this then," says Panth.

Pete says, "You fool! You will drive for the team."

"Yes boss," replies Panth.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"I like this egg," says Wally as he selects a kart designed like a green egg.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Oh my gosh, pink!" exclaims Arra.

Sam takes the wheel for the kart designed like a pink birthday present.

While Wally & Audra and Sam & Arra are putting their stuff into their karts called the Egg 1 and the Birthday Girl respectively, Pete & Panth drive off.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"So long, fools!" shouts Pete. "See you at the pit stop!"

 _"We knew the blue brother and sister have a four-hour penalty like we do," says Pete._

 _Panth says, "We are glad that they are slower than us. Haha, haha."_

 _Pete hits Panth from the annoying monotony._

«Animal Crossing»

It's summer in the small town of Animal Crossing. Red balloons are scattered around the grasslands. The beach is scorching hot and stretching wide. Tropical trees commonly appear during this season. Other trees turn green, bearing fruits. The town hall and some shops, as well as the daycare, are located near the starting line of the race course. A museum, a police station, and other shops also exist within the area. A team arrives and parks its kart by the daycare.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls [Tame]**

"The Legend of the Durian," reads Delia from the cover of the book as she takes it out of her bag.

Delia & Martha enter the daycare.

"We're here for storytelling!" says Martha excitedly.

A lot of animal toddlers shout "Yay!" upon Martha's mention of storytelling.

 _"There were so many cute kittens, puppies, kids," says Martha._

 _"After all, it's a daycare," adds Delia. "I'm glad we got to interact with kids."_

The scene skips to Martha sitting at the center of their playroom. Delia is beside her, flipping the first page. They are both surrounded by children.

"Once upon a time..." starts Martha in a tone.

Delia continues, "An ugly king lived on his powerful kingdom."

Delia will flip the page after every time she or Martha finishes reading. They both read slowly for the children to understand.

Martha continues, "He wanted to marry the most beautiful princess from a neighboring kingdom."

Delia reads, "But because he was too ugly, the princess did not want him."

"He went to see the witch doctor, and asked for help."

"The witch doctor tells him to eat a smooth and sweet fruit called a durian."

"The fruit will let the king look handsome in the princess's eyes."

"In exchange, the king must invite the witch doctor to his wedding."

"So the king ate the fruit, and went to see the princess."

"They are getting married!" exclaims Delia.

The children gasp.

"So the wedding day came, but the king forgot to invite the witch doctor," reads Martha.

"Oh no," says a puppy child.

"Can anybody guess what happened?" asks Delia.

A kitten child raises her hand and shouts cutely, "The witch doctor came!"

Delia continues, "Yes, the witch doctor came and cursed the fruit!"

The children gasp once more.

"The witch doctor transformed the durian into an unpleasant and spiky fruit," continues Martha.

"And when the princess saw the king, he became ugly again," says Delia.

"Oh no!" says a bear cub child.

"The wedding was stopped, and the king lived unhappily ever after," reads Martha.

"The end!" ends Delia.

The children are stunned, but eventually they clap aloud as the storytelling session ends.

 _"Funny how an ending like that is a children's story," says Martha._

 _"It's actually more of a fable," says Delia. "It's a story with a lesson."_

Isabelle, a yellow dog known to be the town's secretary and the daycare's vice principal, hands to Delia & Martha their next clue.

"Thank you kids!" says Delia to the children.

Martha adds, "Bye!"

"Bye!" most of the kids reply.

They exit the daycare and read their next clue.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (1st)**

"Make your way to Dragon Driftway," reads Martha. "Search the grounds for your next clue."

They head back to their kart and leave Animal Crossing. They don't get to meet their allies unfortunately, who arrive two minutes after their departure.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers [Tame]**

"I am absolutely positive this will be an easy task," says Cosette.

They enter the daycare, but they look for the bathroom first.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

The sisters find themselves passing through a toll gate.

"I hope we're heading the right way," says Anathea.

They pay the toll and continue driving.

«Water Park»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The two teams are still stuck in Water Park, because neither Sam nor Arra knows how to drive a manual kart.

 _Audra says, "Sam & Arra may be our friends, but who comes to the race not knowing how to drive?"_

 _"We wasted our time teaching them how to," says Wally._

The scene shows Wally helping Arra drive.

"Okay," says Arra, nodding as she listens to Wally's instructions.

 _"I went to driving school two days before the race," says Arra._

 _"I never did," says Sam._

 _"At least I have a little bit of experience," says Arra._

Wally & Audra and Sam & Arra leave together. The latter team drives slowly.

"I don't drive a kart that slow," says Wally as he drives his team faster.

"They took so much time from us," says Audra.

 _"We learned from that time that Sam & Arra are more of a liability than an asset," says Audra. "We're good friends with them, but they're a pain to us in the race."_

Wally picks up speed, and Arra, quite far behind already, shouts, "Hey, wait up!"

"They probably didn't hear it already," says Sam.

"Oh well," says Arra.

 _"We ignored them at that point," says Wally._

 _"We have a four-hour penalty, and they don't," says Audra. "So we decided that we have to save ourselves."_

"Which way did they go?" points Sam at a junction.

"Oh shoot," says Arra.

Upon zooming in, Wally & Audra went to the left. Later on, Sam & Arra are shown going right.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

Wally & Audra find someone who tells them about a shortcut.

"Thank you so much!" says Audra.

They go back to their kart.

"Go and take a rest, sis," says Wally.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (6th)**

"Three hours eh?" says Radonna as she looks at her watch.

"Who's the idiot now?" says Ron.

Radonna shuts up. Ron reads the clue with Radonna.

"We're doing wild," says Ron. "I hate children."

They leave Ice Ice Outpost, making the same mistake Marian & Ninja committed.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers [Tame]**

"Once upon a time," reads Marie. "There were three little pigs."

 _"I know how to speak with the kids, because I am a nursery teacher," says Marie._

 _"She's learning from her grandmother!" Cosette says proudly._

«Wild Woods»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart [Wild, 8 of 12 stamps]**

Mike says aloud from a vine, "Terry Guy?"

An orange Shy Guy raises his hand. Mike swings to his house.

"Son, give him his mail," says Mike.

Marvin hands over the mail to Terry, and Terry stamps the detour clue Mike is holding.

"Thank you," says Terry.

"Thank you as well!" says Mike.

Marvin goes back to his dad's back, and Mike goes back to swinging vines.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

Upon arriving, they read their clue, realizing that they have to go back to get their mails.

"***t," curses Marian. "We should've read our clue."

They head back to their kart to get the mails they missed.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers** **[Tame]**

"And the wolf says, 'I will huff, and puff, and blow your house down!'" reads Marie.

Cosette continues with a scholarly tone and accent, "The wolf tries to blow the third pig's house down, but he could not. It was made of bricks, not straw, not sticks."

«Wild Woods»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart** **[Wild, 10 of 12 stamps]**

A white Shy Guy stamps their detour clue.

"Two more to go, son," says Mike.

They head back swinging.

«Animal Crossing»

Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (2nd)

As they finish, the children clap, and Isabelle hands Cosette & Marie their next clue. They exit the daycare, then Cosette brings out the map.

Marie reads, "Make your way to Dragon Driftway. Search the grounds for your next clue."

"Over here," points Cosette on the map.

They go back to their kart then leave the detour site afterwards.

«Mario Kart World Region 8»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The two get directions to Ice Ice Outpost from a random local.

"Thank you very much!" the two say in unison.

They go back to their kart.

"So we're heading the right way," says Priscilla.

"Yup!" says Lawrence.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

As they drive slowly to a certain direction, a police car follows them.

Sam tells Arra, "Police!"

Arra stops the kart all of a sudden. The police went past them because of this. The Toad (mushroom-headed locals) police officers approach them.

"What is it, officer?" says Arra in her sweetest voice possible.

"You've been driving too slow," says one of them.

"Alright officer, I'll drive faster next time," says Arra.

"Have a nice day!" says the officer.

"Have a nice day too, officer!" says both Sam & Arra.

Arra fails to start the kart, because she forgets how to.

«Wild Woods»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart** **[Wild, 12 of 12** **stamps]**

They receive their twelfth stamp on their detour clue.

"Task complete, let's go!" says Mike.

The scene shows them taking a water slide out of the giant tree. A Shy Guy checks all their stamps and gives them their next clue.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (3rd)**

Marvin reads, "Make your way to Dragon Driftway. Search the grounds for your next clue. Caution, U-turn ahead."

"A U-turn!?" exclaims Mike.

Marvin says, "Nah, just kidding."

Marvin gives Mike the clue to prove that the former is just kidding. They head back to their kart after asking for directions.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

They arrive at a lake surrounded with white ground.

Anathea says to the camera, "We've been driving for... who knows how long?"

"I'm afraid we might have entered another country," says Chantallia.

"They didn't even ask for our passports."

"Fine, maybe another region."

"Now that's possible."

They continue driving aimlessly.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

They get through a toll gate after paying the toll fee.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asks Radonna to Ron.

"I have no idea where I'm heading to be honest," says Ron.

"What!?"

"Didn't I tell you to get direc... oh!"

"***t! You're a ***KING IDIOT!"

 _Ron says, "I made my mistakes, she made her mistakes."_

 _"We're even from there on," says Radonna._

Ron shuts up in guilt. He still keeps driving, until suddenly...

FWOOOOOH!

"What the ***k!" says Ron.

Radonna yells, "***KING ***T!"

They continue driving, because even though their kart is on fire, they're still fine. It functions continuously, until suddenly it stops and...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both of them are on the ground, while their monster truck-kart turns into a real monster from the explosion.

"How did that happen!?" says Radonna, on a rage. "It must be YOUR FAULT!"

 _"We are fire types, on a fiery relationship, with a flaming monster truck," says Ron._

"I was just driving us to the wrong direction, and you blame ME for getting the kart go BOOM!?" says Ron.

"Worst... day... EVER!" shouts Radonna.

* * *

"If a vehicle explodes with no fault of the team, a replacement will be provided. However, no time credit will be given for this extremely unlucky situation."

* * *

Ron is still silent.

"***k you and your kart!" says Radonna. "I'm so over this leg!"

 _"At that point, there was no doubt we'd be losing our chance for the golden pass of victory," says Ron, talking about the pass to be won by the team with the best average by Leg 3._

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

"I'm hoping horsey is experiencing problems too," says Marian as she drives.

Soon after, her team's kart starts to slow down. It starts smoking as well.

"Oh ***t!" says Marian.

She jumps out of her kart, and she pulls Ninja with her. Not long after, while the kart is still moving, it explodes. The couple watches their kart turn into firecrackers, but less entertaining.

* * *

"Once again, if a vehicle explodes with no fault of the team, a replacement will be provided. However, no time credit will be given for this extremely unlucky situation."

* * *

"Well, all we can do is wait," says Marian.

Ninja adds, "And hope the fa types have probrems."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

They drive slightly faster, but they still screw up in driving overall.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Sorry!" says Arra as she almost bumps another kart.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Oh sweet shortcuts," says Cosette as she goes through a shortcut. "We'll get there in no time!"

«Dragon Driftway»

On a cliff of Region 8, there exists a race course designed like a dragon. The dragon's whole body acts as the circuit of the course. Chinese lanterns are decorated at the bottom part of the circuit. If it isn't obvious yet, it's a race course with anti-gravitational segments. Pagodas are built near the circuit, by the mountain cliffs. At a small park near the pagodas is a park with statues of legendary martial artists. A Chinese arch is built to signify the starting line of the race course. It starts to rain in the area, and a kart is parked near the cluebox of the location. In front of a cluebox is an express pass, displayed to signify its existence on and relation to the task. The team witnesses the race starting on the race course, and it also notices the express pass.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (1st)**

"We want that express pass!" points Mike to the cluebox as he looks at the camera confidently.

"Get ready to race!" reads Marvin after getting a clue.

* * *

"Every Mario Kart leg is never complete without a race on any Mario Kart race course. This season, teams must race the standard three laps with other characters around this season's chosen race course, Dragon Driftway. Even though it is not a Mario Kart: Double Dash course, both team members will participate in racing. If teams finish in the top three for the round they are racing in, they will receive their next clue. Otherwise, they have to race again."

Ryder appears by the cluebox in Dragon Driftway.

"The first team to beat the ace time of this race course will win one express pass."

Ryder slips out the express pass from its place on the cluebox.

* * *

"If you beat the course's ace time, you will win one express pass," reads Marvin. "I'm ready for it."

"Let's watch, son," says Mike.

The Lakitu (Koopa-like creature riding a cloud) referee takes out the express pass to reveal the ace time of the course. "2:05.487" is revealed.

"It looks easy," says Mike.

"But it's not," says Marvin.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (7th)**

"Wild, tame, or express pass?" asks Paul.

"Uh... someone is behind us," says Wibsky.

"Fine," says Paul. "We shall do... tame."

"Okay, okay," Wibsky responds.

With that, they proceed to the post office.

* * *

 _06/17/2016_


	9. I Trust You Taking Our Wheel of Victory ...

At kart-racing active route info:

Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart

En route to Dragon Driftway:

Delia & Martha: Garden Girls  
Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers

En route to detour locations:

Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters

Searching for detour items:

Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains

Returning to Ice Ice Outpost:

Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple

En route to Ice Ice Outpost:

Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates  
Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings  
Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers

* * *

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

After watching the race, the scoreboard reveals the results.

1st: Carol & Giselle (Corsola & Girafarig, from TARP2)

2nd: Lilly & Kelly (Glameow & Kirlia, from TARP2)

3rd: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi (Dino-like species)

4th: Wario & Waluigi (antagonistic cousins of Mario & Luigi)

5th: Mario & Luigi (the well-known Mario brothers)

6th: Nick & Lea (Flareon & Leafeon, from TARP2)

7th: King Boo & Petey Piranha (king of ghosts & gigantic piranha plant)

8th: Toad & Toadette (mushroom-headed friends)

9th: Harl & Natt (Chespin & Fennekin, from TARP2)

10th: Peach & Daisy (princesses)

11th: Trev & Mac (Trevenant & Marowak, from TARP2)

12th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad (mushroom-headed friends)

Mike the Machamp & Marvin the Machop take their kart to the race course. Meanwhile, Delia the Ledian & Martha the Meganium arrive. The place continues to be rained upon.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls (2nd)**

"If you beat the course's ace time, you will win one express pass," reads Delia.

Martha says, "Mike & Marvin are ahead of us."

She points up to the starting line of the race course. The race is starting.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

The Lakitu counts down to the start of the race.

3

2

1

GO!

Mike & Marvin didn't get a speedy start, unlike most of the other racers. They easily fall behind from that.

"I thought this was gonna be fun," says Mike as he drives as fast as he can to catch up.

"Item box!" grabs Marvin. "We got a bullet bill."

Marvin uses the bullet bill to speed ahead of the others.

"Hey!" shouts Giselle as her team gets hit.

After some time, the bullet bill's effect ended, and they reach seventh place.

"Hey beefcake!" shouts Giselle. "Take this!"

Carol throws a bob-omb at Mike & Marvin, and they easily fall behind once again. They never get to place anything higher than sixth, and they finish in twelfth.

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"Scoreboard," points Delia at it.

1st: Mario & Luigi

2nd: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

3rd: Lilly & Kelly

4th: Carol & Giselle

5th: Nick & Lea

6th: Harl & Natt

7th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

8th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad

9th: Peach & Daisy

10th: Wario & Waluigi

11th: Toad & Toadette

12th: Mike & Marvin

"We can beat them!" says Delia confidently.

"Oh yes we can!" says Martha full of determination.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"The girls will be joining us," says Mike. "Shoot!"

"Hi guys!" says Delia.

"Good luck!" says Martha with a wink.

Delia revs her team's kart's engine.

3

2

1

GO!

Mike & Marvin are once again left behind by all the other racers.

"So long suckers!" shouts Giselle to the back.

Delia & Martha reaches the top three.

"What place are we in now?" asks Delia to Martha.

Martha says, "Second?"

"Awesome!" says Delia.

"Your items suck though," says Harl as he launches a red shell to Delia & Martha.

"Ow!" say Delia & Martha as their kart flips.

The scene skips to the third lap, when it's near the end.

"Fourth," says Martha.

"We can beat them!" says Delia.

They slip through a banana, and another team passes them.

"Yes!" says Trev as he hi-fives with Mac.

Delia & Martha finish in fifth, feeling disappointed.

"Ugh!" says Delia. "It's okay. Mike & Marvin are doing worse, much worse."

They watch how Mike & Marvin get beaten by a team on superstar mode and another team using a bullet bill.

Scoreboard:

1st: Nick & Lea

2nd: Mario & Luigi

3rd: Trev & Mac

4th: Carol & Giselle

5th: Delia & Martha

6th: Harl & Natt

7th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

8th: Wario & Waluigi

9th: Lilly & Kelly

10th: Mike & Marvin

11th: Toad & Toadette

12th: Peach & Daisy

After another race, the scoreboard appears like this:

1st: Yellow Toad & Blue Toad

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: Carol & Giselle

4th: Lilly & Kelly

5th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

6th: Trev & Mac

7th: Delia & Martha

8th: Wario & Waluigi

9th: Mike & Marvin

10th: Peach & Daisy

11th: Toad & Toadette

12th: Mario & Luigi

"We have to do better on this next one," says Martha.

"I know, wanna switch?" says Delia.

"Sure, I trust you throwing the items," says Martha.

"And I trust you taking our wheel of victory," says Delia.

The other team also discusses.

"I want to rest," says Marvin.

"Me too," says Mike. "I hope they don't win."

3

2

1

GO!

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (8th)**

"Wild or tame?" reads Wally the Wobbuffet. "Tame, since we can't handle wild."

"Oh gravy, this headache is killing me!" complains Audra the Wynaut.

"To the post office!" says Wally. "You can rest there if you want."

"I'm braving through this leg even though I'm not feeling well," Audra says to the camera. "I know we have a chance to stay in the race, so I have to be strong."

They head to the post office.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

As the rain continues to fall, Mike & Marvin watch the third lap of the race, hoping Delia & Martha don't finish yet.

"Dad, look!" says Marvin.

The scoreboard appears:

1st: Carol & Giselle

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: Lilly & Kelly

4th: Mario & Luigi

5th: Wario & Waluigi

6th: Trev & Mac

7th: Peach & Daisy

8th: Toad & Toadette

9th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

10th: Petey Piranha & King Boo

11th: Nick & Lea

12th: Delia & Martha

"Phew!" says Mike. "Let's go?"

Marvin gives his dad a nod.

Both teams are going to race again.

Delia says, "I'll take the wheel of victory then."

"And I'll throw the items," says Martha. "It was worth a try."

3

2

1

GO!

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (3rd)**

"Get ready to race!" reads Cosette the Jumpluff. "Oh yes!"

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (9th)**

"You wanna do wild?" asks Danny the Duskull.

"I'm fine with it," replies Sylvester the Shuppet. "I'd rather scare the children if we can."

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains [Tame]**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings ****[Tame]**

Wally & Audra arrive seeing Paul the Pangoro & Wibsky the Walrein going through the packages. As Audra lies down, Wally gets a package and opens it to find a storybook right away.

"We're done?" says Wally unsurely.

"Let me rest," says Audra. "Five minutes."

"Alright, sis," says Wally.

Wibsky tries to look at Wally's book. Wally shows it to them.

"We have not encountered one," says Paul disappointedly.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

At the last second, Mike & Marvin beat Delia & Martha by a golden mushroom.

"Shoot!" says Delia.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Ah the scoreboard!" says Cosette, overwhelmed.

1st: Wario & Waluigi

2nd: Mario & Luigi

3rd: Harl & Natt

4th: Lilly & Kelly

5th: Carol & Giselle

6th: Mike & Marvin

7th: Delia & Martha

8th: Peach & Daisy

9th: Nick & Lea

10th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

11th: Petey Piranha & King Boo

12th: Trev & Mac

"Now we join them!" says Cosette, sounding determined. "Come on, darling."

"Yes, Grandma," Marie the Hoppip replies.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"Hi everyone!" greets Cosette.

"Grandma's here," whispers Marvin to Mike.

"Shoot!" says Mike softly.

"You're fast!" says Delia.

"The task wasn't that hard," says Cosette. "You probably looked into the wrong bag."

The three teams, as well as the other nine teams, get ready for the next race.

3

2

1

GO!

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (10th)**

"Tame!" announces Pete the Parasect. "So we will overpower the puny children! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panth the Porygon stares at him emotionlessly.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains [Tame]**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings ****[Tame]**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians [Wild]**

Wally & Audra decide to leave, but two other teams come in.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists ****[Tame]**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple ****[Wild]**

 _"There was so much tension in one room," says Wibsky._

"Fifth mail," says Sylvester.

"Why can you find stuff, but I can't?" complains Wibsky.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

As the rain goes on, Martha throws a red shell to Mike & Marvin's kart, but since they are lucky this leg, they finish in first, followed by Harl & Natt, then by Delia & Martha.

"Sixth is a good start," says Cosette upon finishing in sixth.

The scoreboard is shown:

1st: Mike & Marvin

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: Delia & Martha

4th: Carol & Giselle

5th: Lilly & Kelly

6th: Cosette & Marie

7th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

8th: Mario & Luigi

9th: Peach & Daisy

10th: Trev & Mac

11th: Nick & Lea

12th: Petey Piranha & King Boo

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"We're quite far from ace time," says Mike.

"We're gonna beat them to the pit stop!" says Delia determinedly.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart (1st-2nd)**

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls ****(1st-2nd)**

Martha reads, "Pit stop! Drive yourselves to Kart Kapital's Hyrule Circuit."

"The last team to check in may be eliminated," reads Marvin.

* * *

A panorama of a castle and its surrounding fields is shown. The camera zooms in to the entrance of the castle.

"Hyrule Circuit is the most recent addition to Kart Kapital's many circuits. Crossed over from the Legend of Zelda series, this circuit serves as a symbol to the Mario Kart World's impeccable foreign relations with the majestic kingdom of Hyrule."

Ryder enters the castle, continuing his narration.

"Right here, at the center of this castle, is the first pit stop of this season's The Amazing Race Pokémon. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."

The camera zooms out to show the bluish aura the room gives out. A sword in blue on a hologram is at the center of the castle.

* * *

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"This first leg is very important!" says Martha while starting the engine.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Marvin says, "We can't let them beat us, Dad!"

Both teams drive off, leaving for Hyrule Circuit.

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"They were too competitive to say goodbye," says Cosette. "Oh well, we'll see them later."

The two teachers head back to the race course.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains [Tame]**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild]**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists ****[Tame]**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple ****[Wild]**

"And we're done!" announces Sylvester.

He and Danny exit as soon as possible, not wanting to see their nemeses.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings ****[Tame]**

Wally & Audra are getting directions to Animal Crossing. The sky is getting darker there.

"Thank you!" Wally says with a salute.

"Thank you so much!" Audra says.

They get back to their kart.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

As the two are going around the region aimlessly, they find themselves counterflowing, but as stupid as they are, they don't know that it's illegal.

"We're going the opposite direction," says Sam the Slurpuff. "This is fun!"

"I love going against the flow!" says Arra the Aromatisse.

Not long after, the police catches them.

"Hey!" says the Toad police officer. "Didn't I catch you earlier about your driving speed?"

"Yes!" says Sam. "It's you again!"

"Do you know your violation this time?" asks the police officer.

Both racers shake their heads. The Toad facepalms before explaining to them what counterflowing is and why it's illegal.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

"I am really concerned now on where we're going," says Anathea the Swablu. "We've been driving for hours."

Chantallia the Swablu says, "Should we ask for directions?"

Anathea nods, but they still need to find a local.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

"We should've gotten a map," realizes Radonna the Rapidash.

"We should've," agrees Ron the Typhlosion.

"Then why didn't you tell me!?"

"How could I have remembered!?"

"You're an idiot."

"Not again, babe!"

"Oh you know you're the idiot."

"Fine, I'm the idiot, because I love you."

"Awww... how sweet!"

They park the kart at a convenience store. They buy a map of the region they're in. They head back to their kart.

"I can't find Wild Woods on the map," says Radonna.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

The rainy weather may have been a distraction, but Cosette & Marie are doing quite well.

"Marie," says Cosette as she drives. "Bob-omb to the back!"

Marie throws a bob-omb to the back, hitting Harl & Natt, Carol & Giselle, and Yoshi & Pink Yoshi.

"Yes!" says Cosette.

They finish the race in second, just after Lilly & Kelly.

Scoreboard:

1st: Lilly & Kelly

2nd: Cosette & Marie

3rd: Mario & Luigi

4th: Wario & Waluigi

5th: Nick & Lea

6th: Toad & Toadette

7th: Harl & Natt

8th: Carol & Giselle

9th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

10th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad

11th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

12th: Peach & Daisy

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers (3rd)**

"Do you wanna go for the express pass?" asks Cosette. "We have a lot of time."

"No thanks," says Marie. "We'll do fine."

With that, they leave for the pit stop in Kart Kapital.

Cosette tells Marie, "Since this is out of our map, we'll need to get directions, or buy a new map."

"Let's buy a new map," suggests Marie. "Just to be very sure."

"Alright," agrees Cosette.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (11th)**

During this time, the place starts to snow.

"We don't have a choice," says Priscilla the Buneary.

"We have to do tame," Lawrence the Riolu continues.

They go back to their kart and drive themselves to the post office.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Mike & Marvin have been following Delia & Martha since they all left Dragon Driftway.

 _"Following them was a risk, because we're not sure whether to trust them with directions or not," says Marvin._

 _Mike adds, "But we're sure to beat them when it'll come to a footrace."_

 _"Also," adds Marvin. "At least we are with someone whether they screw up or not."_

 _"We're confident to say that we can beat them!" Mike ends._

"It's not in our map," says Delia.

"Oh my," says Martha. "So where have we been heading to?"

Delia replies, "To the arrow here that says Kart Kapital."

As Martha looks at the map, the kart bumps into another kart. Actually, it's a fancy car not meant for racing.

"Oh my GOSH!" says Martha.

A female Koopa (yellow-skinned turtle-like species) comes out of the car.

"Okay, we have to go our own way now," says Mike.

As Delia & Martha get off their kart, Mike & Marvin goes ahead of them, without any idea where they're heading to.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

"At this point," says Mike. "We have to look for a convenience store ourselves."

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"I'm so sorry," says Martha to the Koopa. "We'll pay you now."

 _"We were giving the driver our money," says Martha._

 _Delia continues, "But she didn't want it and said we should talk it out!"_

"I'm calling the police," the Koopa says.

"She's the lousy driver, and she's costing us our win," says Delia to the camera while the Koopa is on the background calling the police.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The Toad says, "Alright girls, this is my last warning. Anymore violations will get you arrested."

"Yes sir!" both Sam & Arra say.

The Toad's sidekick receives a phone call.

"National Highway," he says.

The head officer then lets Sam & Arra go, while the police are headed to a car crash site on the way to Kart Kapital.

"Why didn't we ask the officers for directions?" says Sam.

Sam & Arra both facepalm at that sudden realization.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains [Tame]**

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists ****[Tame]**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple ****[Wild]**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates ****[Tame]**

"And we're out!" Pete announces in a mad voice.

As Pete & Panth exit the post office, Pete commands Panth to do the driving again.

"Panth!" complains Pete. "Why did you park our kart at the farthest!?"

"Sir, it's the closest when we were arriving," says Panth monotonously.

"Well, didn't you think of us fighting for last when..." says Pete.

Pete continues to nag as Panth drives for his team.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

They pay another toll. The sky is getting darker there.

Anathea asks, "Is this the way to..."

Chantallia takes the clue and continues, "Wild Woods?"

"Oh, no no no," says the Magenta Yoshi at the toll. "You are entering Region 2."

 _"When we heard Region 2, we thought..." says Chantallia._

 _They stay silent and shake their heads together while looking at each other._

"Can you get us a map that will lead us to Wild Woods?" asks Anathea.

"Please wait," says the Yoshi.

Anathea & Chantallia park their kart at the edge of the toll area.

"We've been driving all this way for nothing," says Chantallia.

"Everyone could pass us by now," says Anathea.

"But...!"

"There are still teams with four-hour penalties."

They see Ron & Radonna going through a toll on the other edge of the toll area.

"That's another team!" says Anathea.

They do a double hi-five.

"I hope that's the wrong way," says Chantallia.

Anathea says, "I'm pretty sure they don't have any idea where they're heading to."

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

Radonna says, "I have no idea where we're heading."

 _"On the earlier half of the leg, we've done impeccably well," says Ron._

 _"On the latter half, we learned that we're only good at navigation along Kanto," says Radonna._

 _"I wish we have a leg there," says Ron._

 _"So do I!" says Radonna._

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters** **[Wild]**

The Yoshi hands them a map of the whole nation.

"Whoa!" both sisters say, overwhelmed.

"Thank you so much!" says Chantallia.

"We don't know how to repay you in any way," says Anathea.

As both Swablu give the Yoshi hugs, she says, "Oh sure, no problem!"

After so much hugging, they ask the Yoshi how to get them to Wild Woods. The Yoshi explains without any hesitation.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains** **[Tame]**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates** **[Tame]**

"FINALLY!" shouts Paul as he finds a storybook.

He and Wibsky leaves.

"And then there were two," says Marian the Mawile.

«Wild Woods»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild]**

They park their kart as they arrive in their detour location. The rain is making the tree-climbing part of the task more challenging than usual.

"We gotta climb this tree," says Sylvester. "But how the hell are we suppose to climb a tree!?"

"We have ghost limbs," says Danny as he waves around his two short ghostly hands.

"How about me then?"

"Make them... happen."

"What?"

"Just... focus... on your inner limbs."

"I was not even born with limbs."

"Then you must grow your own limbs."

Sylvester stares at Danny. Danny looks calm and relaxed. Sylvester squints at Danny in a glaring manner. Danny smirks.

"This is not fair," Danny says in a tone as the scene changes to Sylvester riding on Danny's back while Danny climbs the tree.

The camera shows the trees covering the sky, and the sky is beginning to darken.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

They buy drinks from a convenience store. Unfortunately, the maps are all sold out in the store.

"Do you know how to get Hyrule Circuit?" asks Mike to the Toad working at the convenience store.

The Toad cashier gives them directions to Hyrule Circuit.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates** **[Tame]**

The two remaining teams are still looking for mails or a package in the post office. Lawrence brings out a storybook from the bag.

"Yes!" says Priscilla.

"Let's go!" says Lawrence.

As they head outside, Marian & Ninja are left regretting.

"We should've read the clue," Marian regrets.

Ninja the Ninjask gives Marian a soft hug for a break. Meanwhile outside, Lawrence & Priscilla look for their kart.

"We parked it right here," says Priscilla.

Lawrence looks down at the sea.

"Oh Rissy," calls Lawrence.

"Yes Lawrence?" says Priscilla.

"Is that ours?" asks Lawrence.

They both look down at the body of water to see their special Bumble V kart.

"Oh dear," says Priscilla.

 _"I realized that I didn't park the kart properly," says Priscilla. "I'm not even a very experienced driver!"_

They look for help to get their kart towed back up to the surface, since no replacement will be provided for that situation. The place continues to snow.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters** **[Wild]**

"Thank you so much!" say both sisters to the Pink Yoshi after she gave them detailed directions to Wild Woods.

Both of them give her another long hug before leaving. The area starts to rain.

"The rain is our tears of joy," Chantallia says.

"No words can express how grateful I am to have found such a kind of help," Anathea adds.

«Wild Woods»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild]**

They reach the top of the giant tree.

"Now, I have to ride with you through the vines," says Sylvester.

"I wonder where you'll arrive when you fall," says Danny.

The scene shows them swinging on a vine together.

"Shy Mila? Anyone?" says Danny aloud, looking for the recipient of the mail.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings [Tame]**

"I think we're at the wrong place," says Audra.

"We're at Wild Woods!?" says Wally.

 _"I thought of switching detours by then," says Audra. "Because we didn't want to waste time looking for the other detour location."_

 _"But then we only have the storybook," says Wally. "We didn't collect any mail from the post office."_

The Shy Guy mayor gives them the directions to Animal Crossing.

"Thank you so much!" Audra says.

"Thank you!" says Wally with a salute.

They head back to their kart.

"I hope we're not the last among the teams with four-hour penalties," says Audra.

They drive off to Animal Crossing.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

After talking it out with the police, the socialite Koopa lets them go with a payment.

 _"All we could offer was ten coins and an apology," says Delia._

 _"She let us go in the end," Martha adds._

"Officer, can you tell us how to get to Hyrule Circuit?" asks Martha.

The Toad police officer gives them directions to Hyrule Circuit.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

As Panth drives his team in high speed, Pete blabbers again. The rain continues to fall.

"You, fool, shall stay away from the reading of the storybook," Pete says. "I shall SCARE the children in the daycare. Mwahahahahahaha!"

While Panth remains silent, Pete says something else.

"If we win this race, we shall bomb every city, and I shall become king of every nation!" says Pete.

Panth remains silent, half-agreeing to what Pete is saying. The kart slows down gradually.

"Hey fool!" says Pete. "Drive faster!"

"Boss," starts Panth. "We're... out of gas."

"WHAT!?" says Pete. "Not possible, you moron!"

Panth decides to stay silent. The camera zooms into the part of the kart saying the gas tank is empty. The kart then comes to a full stop.

"Boss," says Panth. "We need to push."

"No!" says Pete. "Why would I!?"

"Because we will not go anywhere if we don't."

"Hah! I don't care!"

"And where will we get our funds for our world domination?"

"MY world domination!"

"Yeah sure, but the funds?"

"Um..."

"Yup, you're pushing the kart with me."

The scene changes to both of them pushing the kart in the rain.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Mike drives and says, "We need to be first! Why should this happen to us now?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have followed Delia & Martha," says Marvin. "But we didn't know that would happen."

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

As Delia drives, she says, "Mike & Marvin are probably ahead of us now."

Martha says, "We'll never know. They went past us, but I doubt they got directions to lead them there."

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"If we check in third today," says Marie. "Do we have a chance to win the pass?"

"Of course darling!" replies Cosette. "We just have to do well, or better, on the next two legs, and we could win it! After all, good things come for those who wait."

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates [Tame]**

Just outside the post office, while Lawrence & Priscilla are having their kart towed up, Marian & Ninja finish searching for mails.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

"Vroom vroom!" says Marian before leaving the place.

 _"We knew Lawrence & Priscilla were one of the teams with the four-hour penalty," says Marian. "So seeing them having problems with their kart made us think that we're way ahead of them."_

Lawrence & Priscilla finally have their kart on the surface. They follow Marina & Ninja's kart.

"The snow is getting stronger," says Priscilla.

More snow keeps falling in Ice Ice Outpost, but rain is pouring harder in other places in the region. Meanwhile, some other regions are more disastrous than others.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

"It's flooded here!" says Radonna.

"Let's go around then," says Ron.

"You idiot, we don't even know where we're going!"

"It's another toll gate."

They approach another toll gate, which is more expensive than the other two.

"I have absolutely no idea where we're heading," says Radonna.

They pay the toll fee, and Ron asks where they're headed to.

"Kart Kapital!?" exclaims the surprised Radonna.

"Can you tell us how to get to Wild Woods?" asks Ron.

The Goomba on the toll tries to help, but he's not good in Mario Kart World's geography.

«Wild Woods»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild, 4 of 12** **stamps** **]**

They receive their fourth stamp.

"Eight to go," says Danny.

«Kart Kapital»

Like a normal city, this capital is where most of the citizens live in. This is the region where all the circuits from all different Mario Kart games are. It's raining hard at this time.

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

They get directions again.

"Wrong way all this time!?" says Mike.

"Calm down, Dad," Marvin says. "At least it's not the opposite direction."

"You're right," says Mike.

"We're getting closer and closer," says Marvin. "So there's nothing to worry about, Dad."

 **Delia & Martha: Garden Girls**

"I'm so hoping the boys got lost," says Delia.

"For sure though, we'll still get a high average this leg," says Martha. "We'll take second any day over last."

 **Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers**

"This city is a sight to see!" says Cosette.

Marie says, "What if our Swablu friends beat us to the pit stop?"

"Darling, we have not seen Thea nor Tallia after the detour. Speaking of them, I'm quite worried where they have been."

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

"If there will be a task here, and we happen to stumble to it, I will laugh," says Radonna.

"We'll never know until we get back here," says Ron.

They stop at a gas station to fill up some gas.

«Animal Crossing»

It's autumn in the small town of Animal Crossing. Red balloons appear less by this time of the day. The trees all turn orange. Piles of orange leaves are scattered on some areas. The citizens are getting ready for dusk, as well as night time. The beach still exists, but it's mostly submerged in water by this time. It rains hard at this moment, and the sky is much darker than usual too. Paul & Wibsky find the daycare on the place, and they park their kart in front of it.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains [Tame]**

"Yay children!" says Wibsky as he and Paul enter the daycare.

They sit on a place surrounded by children.

"Green Eggs and Ham," reads Wibsky with his weird Indian-like accent. "By Doctor Seuss."

Paul snatches the book and continues, "I am Sam. Sam I am."

«Wild Woods»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild, 7 of 12** **stamps** **]**

They get their seventh stamp, and they swing with a vine to another part of Wild Woods.

"Barber Guy," reads Sylvester from the mail envelope. "Definitely at the barber shop below."

They swing themselves to the bottom part of Wild Woods.

"You must be Barber Guy," says Danny.

The yellow Shy Guy nods, and then Danny gives him his mail. Sylvester & Danny receive their eighth stamp in exchange.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings [Tame]**

Wally & Audra arrive to see another team's kart parked in front of theirs.

"Someone's ahead of us," says Audra.

As she gets out of the kart, she slips and trips to the ground.

 _"It was raining hard by the time we were getting out," says Audra. "And I wasn't even feeling well that time!"_

"Owww!" Audra shouts.

"Sis!" calls Wally worriedly.

Wally quickly gets out of the kart with their two bags and fanny pack.

Audra says, "I'm bleeding."

Some of locals see her bleeding. They help her to the local hospital.

"As bad as our luck is, and of mine in terms of health, I just hope we make it past this leg," says Audra upon arriving at the hospital.

Wally waits nearby.

"All I hope now is another team behind us with a four-hour penalty," says Wally to the camera. "We have not seen anyone since we left Ice Ice Outpost."

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains [Tame]**

"I do like green eggs and ham!" reads Wibsky to the end. "Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am!"

"Yay!" some of the children cheer.

After some clapping, Isabelle hands the team its next clue.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (4th)**

"Dragon Driftway," reads Paul. "Let's go!"

As they exit, they see a team's kart parked behind theirs.

"We didn't see anyone did we?" says Paul.

"Nope, sire," Wibsky replies.

They leave the town.

«Hyrule Circuit»

In the city of Kart Kapital is a circuit with a small town and grasslands. The small town's houses look like those in the Classics. The road is mostly made of stone, also designed like the Classics. Other parts are just natural sandy roads of the circuit. Some stone arches are built along the circuit. Through the fields of green and town of royalty are decorated with hanging decorations, making it look like a festival. In the center of the race course is a big majestic stone castle. Inside it is intricately decorated with Classical or Medieval materials, such as the decorative glass windows along with the stone and gold architecture. Red carpet is placed along the circuit part of the castle. Torches are lit on the castle's inside's sides. At the center of the castle is an elevated platform with some sort of complicated time emblem, along with the tri-force symbol. The tri-force symbol is lit in blue though, giving off the blue aura of the castle's insides. At the center of the tri-force emblem is a hologram of a blue sword. Ryder is standing in front of the sword hologram, waiting for the teams for what may seem like eternity. Meanwhile outside, a team arrives at the parking area of Hyrule Circuit. The team sees another kart parked, but production plans to leave it there to trick every team arriving. A conversation about the extra kart from the team happens, but it is not shown for the sake of suspense. The team decides to walk to the castle due to the slippery ground.

"Over there," points Ryder at the approaching team as Toon Link appears.

Both team members jump to the mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" says both team members.

Ryder somehow raises an eyebrow while both team members anticipate the good news of at least arriving in second, which is what they think wrongly with the extra kart.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _6/24/2016_

Who do you think won 1st this leg? :D


	10. I Trust You Taking Our Wheel of Victory ...

En route to pit stop:

Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart  
Delia & Martha: Garden Girls  
Cosette & Marie: Grand Lecturers

En route to Dragon Driftway:

Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains

Performing detour:

Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians  
Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (medical attention needed)

En route to detour locations:

Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders  
Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists  
Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates

En route to Ice Ice Outpost:

Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers

* * *

«Hyrule Circuit»

In the city of Kart Kapital is a circuit with a small town and grasslands. The small town's houses look like those in the Classics. The road is mostly made of stone, also designed like the Classics. Other parts are just natural sandy roads of the circuit. Some stone arches are built along the circuit. Through the fields of green and town of royalty are decorated with hanging decorations, making it look like a festival. In the center of the race course is a big majestic stone castle. Inside it is intricately decorated with Classical or Medieval materials, such as the decorative glass windows along with the stone and gold architecture. Red carpet is placed along the circuit part of the castle. Torches are lit on the castle's inside's sides. At the center of the castle is an elevated platform with some sort of complicated time emblem, along with the tri-force symbol. The tri-force symbol is lit in blue though, giving off the blue aura of the castle's insides. At the center of the tri-force emblem is a hologram of a blue sword. Ryder is standing in front of the sword hologram, waiting for the teams for what may seem like eternity. Meanwhile outside, a team arrives at the parking area of Hyrule Circuit. The team sees another kart parked, but production plans to leave it there to trick every team arriving. A conversation about the extra kart from the team happens, but it is not shown for the sake of suspense. The team decides to walk to the castle due to the slippery ground.

"Over there," points Ryder at the approaching team as Toon Link appears.

Both team members jump to the mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" says both team members.

Ryder somehow raises an eyebrow while both team members anticipate the good news of at least arriving in second, which is what they think wrongly with the extra kart.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cosette & Marie," starts Ryder.

Marie the Hoppip says excitedly, "Team number two!"

Ryder continues, "Congratulations on winning the second most important leg in the race!"

Cosette the Jumpluff reacts, "What!?"

"Really!?" reacts Marie in amazement.

"Yes," replies Ryder. "Cosette & Marie, you are team number ONE!"

 **Cosette & Marie = 1st place (4:19 PM)**

"Oh my grammar!" exclaims Cosette. "This is amazing!"

"Hi-five grandma!" says Marie.

They hi-five.

"Fistbump!" says Cosette.

They fistbump.

"Grandma sure knows how to roll!" says Marie.

Cosette says, "I'm not that old!"

"As the winners of this leg of the race," continues Ryder. "Due to this being the longest leg ever, you have won twenty-five thousand pokédollars each!"

"Awesome!" says Marie.

"Yes!" says Cosette.

"Guess what else you're winning," says Ryder.

"The ever-loving express pass," guesses Cosette.

"Correct!" says Ryder as he takes it out.

"Yes!" says Marie.

Ryder hands it to the team. Marie puts it in their fanny pack.

"Guess your third and last prize of the leg," says Ryder.

"Oh?" says Cosette.

The camera zooms into another pass mostly hidden behind Ryder.

"A second express pass!?" says Marie.

"Nope," says Ryder. "You've won the franchise's first ever salvage pass!"

"Ooh!" reacts Cosette, intrigued.

Ryder holds it in front of them and explains it.

Ryder starts, "The salvage pass is a pass that you can use to save any team from elimination up until a certain point in the race. As for this season, you can save any team from elimination until third elimination."

"I like it!" says Cosette.

Marie says. "That means we get to choose..."

"... Who gets to stay, and who gets eliminated," Ryder continues with Marie.

"Yes," answers Ryder.

"Ooh!" says Cosette. "I love this power!"

 _"Winning the first leg is something to be proud of," says Cosette._

 _"Besides, no one knows we have the salvage pass," says Marie._

 _"Only the express pass most likely," says Cosette. "We have this one in our bag, now we have two more legs left to win the bigger pass!"_

Ryder says, "Did you know, your team made the least mistakes with the least amount of bad luck this leg?"

"I think that can only mean one thing:" says Cosette. "The less mistakes you make, the more you win."

«Wild Woods»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates [Tame]**

Marian the Mawile is shown climbing the slippery giant tree with Ninja the Ninjask on her back, while Lawrence the Riolu & Priscilla the Buneary arrive to be disappointed with their expectations and strategy.

"Why didn't we think of them going to the other detour!?" says Lawrence.

"Let's just ask directions," says Priscilla.

After getting directions from the mayor, they leave for Animal Crossing.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild, 11 of 12** **stamps** **]**

They have their eleventh stamp on their detour clue.

"One more to go!" says Danny the Duskull before swinging to another part of Wild Woods with Sylvester the Shuppet.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings [Tame]**

Audra the Wynaut's leg is being treated. Wally the Wobbuffet waits nearby. The doctor talks to Wally.

"I'm glad she'll be fine, thank you doc!" says Wally.

«Wild Woods»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians ****[Wild, 12 of 12** **stamps** **]**

They ride the slide out of the gigantic tree. They show their twelve stamps to a Shy Guy and got their next clue.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (5th)**

"I hope this is another express pass task," says Sylvester.

"We'll see once we get there," says Danny.

They get directions easily before leaving for Dragon Driftway.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild]**

They reach the top.

"Oh I feel wild!" says Marian as she jumps off to the endless depths inside the tree.

Ninja doesn't seem concerned, because he's used to her wildness.

Marian swings through a vine and shouts, "We don't call this detour wild for nothing!"

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (Last)**

As the place continues to snow, they debate over which detour to take.

Sam the Slurpuff shouts, "Tame!"

"Wild!" counters Arra the Aromatisse.

"Tame!"

"Wild!"

 _"Sometimes, we call ourselves TWATS," says Arra._

 _"Team Wild Aromatisse and Tame Slurpuff," adds Sam._

"Tame!"

"Wild!"

"Tame!"

"Wild!"

As they continue fighting over which detour to take, their kart from the background is slowly moving. Arra doesn't even know how to park properly!

"Tame!"

"Wild!"

"Tame!"

"Wild!"

SPOOOOOSH!

They look to see their kart gone.

"OH MY GOSH!" says Arra. "Our stuff!"

As their kart falls to the water, just like Lawrence & Priscilla's earlier, all their stuff also get wet.

"All our fashion magazines!" worries Sam. "NOOOOO!"

They've been staring at their kart desperately, not making any action to retrieve it and everything in it. Still, the team has not made a detour decision.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings [Tame]**

They slowly leave the hospital.

"You okay now, sis?" asks Wally.

"I shouldn't just pressure my knee, and I should be fine," says Audra.

They are shown entering the daycare, and they flip to the first page of the storybook they brought with them.

 _"The book we got was perfect for our profession!" says Audra._

 _"Back at the post office, you don't get to pick the book, but rather the book picks you," Wally says._

Audra starts to read it in a singsong tone, "There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o."

"B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O," sang everyone.

"And Bingo was his name-o," continues Wally in a singsong tone.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (4th)**

As the rain continues to sprinkle across the region, Sylvester takes out the displayed express pass to see the ace time.

"We can do this!" says Sylvester.

Danny says, "Two express passes will be fun!"

«Hyrule Circuit»

Another team parks a kart and runs to the inside of the castle. They recognize Cosette & Marie's kart from the task back in Dragon Driftway.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" says both team members.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Delia & Martha," starts Ryder. "Close call! You are team number two."

 **Delia & Martha = 2nd place (4:40 PM)**

"Yay!" says Martha the Meganium.

They clap to themselves.

"We're surprised they got here before the boys," says Delia the Ledian.

"Our friends have an express pass now," says Martha.

"We may have lost first," says Delia. "But our second today is good enough."

"We still have a chance!" Martha adds.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

They have lost ace time, but they still have a chance to finish the race in the top three.

"Go, go, go!" exclaim both racers.

Harl & Natt throws a red shell at them and passes them.

"Argh!" says Sylvester.

Sylvester & Danny finish fourth.

"Awww..." says Danny.

Scoreboard:

1st: Wario & Waluigi

2nd: King Boo & Petey Piranha

3rd: Harl & Natt

4th: Sylvester & Danny

5th: Nick & Lea

6th: Mario & Luigi

7th: Toad & Toadette

8th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

9th: Carol & Giselle

10th: Lilly & Kelly

11th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad

12th: Trev & Mac

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Mike & Marvin: Team Strong Smart**

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" say the two.

"Mike & Marvin, you're team number three," Ryder welcomes.

 **Mike & Marvin = 3rd place (4:46 PM)**

"We wanted first," says Mike the Machamp.

 _"We can't afford to make the same mistakes as today," says Mike._

 _"As long as we get first on the next two legs, we will win the pass, and no one can beat us by then," Marvin the Machop confidently says after calculating._

«Animal Crossing»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings [Tame]**

"And Bingo was his name-o!" ends everyone altogether.

"Yay!" says Audra as she claps along with the children.

Isabelle hands them their next clue.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (6th)**

As they exit, they find some of the parts of their kart missing.

"Who... stole them?" questions Wally.

* * *

"When a vehicles parts are stolen by means of external factors, teams may have it replaced for a new kart. However, no time credit will be given for this decision."

* * *

As they wait for their replacement kart, Lawrence & Priscilla arrive.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates [Tame]**

"You're just about to start!?" asks Wally.

"Yeah, we got lost," says Lawrence.

"Good luck you two!" says Audra. "It's a fun and easy task."

"Thanks!" says Priscilla. "What happened to your leg?"

"I tripped," Audra replies.

"Oh, it must be the rain," Lawrence says.

"Yeah!" agrees Audra. "I slipped."

"Ooh..." says both Lawrence & Priscilla with sympathy.

The couple enters the daycare. They are surrounded with children. Priscilla starts the book.

She reads in a singsong tone, "Ten green bottles hanging on the wall, ten green bottles hanging on the wall."

"And if one green bottle should accidentally fall," continues Lawrence in a singsong tone. "There'll be nine green bottles hanging on the wall."

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

As teams race wet, they drift as they race around Dragon Driftway.

"Yes!" shouts Danny as his team finishes first.

Scoreboard:

1st: Sylvester & Danny

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: Mario & Luigi

4th: Lilly & Kelly

5th: Nick & Lea

6th: Carol & Giselle

7th: Wario & Waluigi

8th: Toad & Toadette

9th: Trev & Mac

10th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad

11th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

12th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians (4th)**

They receive their clue, but they decide to fight for the express pass. During this time, the rain is slowing down.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

While the snow falls softly, Sam & Arra finally get their kart back. They have decided to look for a package and twelve mails for now, then just get to one of the places.

"Wild!" says Arra.

"Tame!" says Sam.

Arra drives her team to the post office.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (7th)**

Isabelle hands them their next clue.

"That was really fun!" says Lawrence as he and Priscilla exit the daycare.

Meanwhile, their allies' replacement kart arrives.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Let's drive together shall we?" suggests Audra.

At this point, it's obvious that Audra is feeling much better with her headache.

"Let's go!" says Lawrence.

With that, both of them drive off together. The rain slowly comes to a stop at this time.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

They finally arrive at a gas station. Pete the Parasect is sweating so much with his face obviously rotten from it.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU BASTARD!" Pete rages at Panth.

"Boss, you know I really am one," says Panth the Porygon. "You created me."

"SHUT UP MORON!" rages Pete.

Panth pays the gas station twenty-four coins for refilling their fuel.

"Let's go boss," says Panth with his usual monotone.

"I STILL HATE YOU, YOU MORON!" says Pete angrily as he climbs back to the kart.

 _Panth says, "Bonus points to the rain. I'm pretty sure he grew his mushroom, or rather his mad-shroom. Haha, haha."_

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

Lucky for them, it wasn't very time-consuming to find twelve mails and a storybook.

"Off we go!" says Arra excitedly.

They drive off to wander again.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

They hi-five for scoring in the top three, but they still haven't beaten ace time.

"Paul & Wibksy," says Sylvester.

"Where?" asks Danny.

Sylvester points at them getting a clue from the cluebox.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (5th)**

"Another express pass, eh?" says Paul.

"Yay-yay!" Wibsky says.

«Wild Woods»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple [Wild, 12 of 12 stamps]**

After sliding down the tree with twelve stamps on their detour clue, they receive their next clue.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (8th)**

"I have no idea how many teams are behind us," says Marian.

They ride their kart and leave. The question though: Who are behind Marian & Ninja at this point?

«Mario Kart World»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

They pay their toll.

"I only hope for eleventh place at this point," says Anathea the Swablu.

"Those with four-hour penalties are probably done with this leg," says Chantallia the Swablu.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

They drive around aimlessly.

"Tame!" shouts Sam.

"Wild!" counters Arra.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

While Panth is driving, Pete is already asleep from being tired.

"I have to get directions first," says Panth.

He parks the kart near a local, who gives his team directions to Animal Crossing.

«Kart Kapital»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

They get directions to Region 8.

"There is no toll there?" asks Radonna the Rapidash.

"Nope," says the Magikoopa (turtle-like species with glasses and a cloak) vendor. "I don't know why, but they really don't have plans of building one."

"Thank you!" says Ron the Typhlosion after he and Radonna are given precise directions.

They get back to their kart.

Ron says, "I hold the sheet with the directions, you drive. I can't trust you with the sheet after it flew earlier."

Radonna just keeps her mouth shut as she starts the engine.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (6th)**

"Look!" says Marian, pointing at the express pass.

She shifts her direction to the race happening at the moment. The two teams happen to finish in a split second.

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

Scoreboard:

1st: Lilly & Kelly

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: King Boo & Petey Piranha

4th: Paul & Wibsky

5th: Sylvester & Danny

6th: Carol & Giselle

7th: Nick & Lea

8th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

9th: Trev & Mac

10th: Mario & Luigi

11th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad

12th: Toad & Toadette

During this time, former racers are being interviewed.

Harl says to the camera, "To be honest, I'm getting sick of racing here, but competing against other racers, and especially being back in TARP, is just fun!"

Natt adds, "We want to try other extra-curriculum such as kart racing."

The camera moves to the right.

"Screw those pirates!" says Giselle. "I will make sure they will make it out in last!"

Carol just waves to the camera.

The scene changes to Trev & Mac.

"I'm so glad we got this invitation even though we raced for only two legs," says Mac. "I'd love to go on another race around worlds if given the chance."

Trev says, "Being invited to Mario Kart World is just awesome! We never even made it to Leg 8 last season!"

The scene shifts back to kart racing.

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Vroom VROOM!" says Marian in a flirty but competitive tone.

Sylvester whispers to Danny, "Marian & Ninja don't have a four-hour penalty. We should leave if we don't get it this time."

"Alright," Danny replies softly.

3

2

1

GO!

«Mario Kart World»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

They all listen to the Boo (small ghost ball species) give directions to them.

"Thank you!" they all say.

As they leave, the Boo makes an evil laugh.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

As Sylvester & Danny cross the finish line after the third lap, they turn straight to the exit of the course and the location.

"We did great!" says Danny. "Just not great enough."

Marian & Ninja throw a bob-omb on Paul & Wibsky before crossing the finish line.

"Yes!" shouts Marian as she stands while driving.

Paul & Wibsky eventually finish the race.

Scoreboard:

1st: Mario & Luigi

2nd: Sylvester & Danny

3rd: Harl & Natt

4th: Lilly & Kelly

5th: Carol & Giselle

6th: Marian & Ninja

7th: Nick & Lea

8th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

9th: Toad & Toadette

10th: Paul & Wibsky

11th: Trev & Mac

12th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"Can you help us get to Hyrule Circuit?" asks Danny to a cab driver. "We'll follow."

They let the cab driver lead them to Hyrule Circuit.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

They stop at a convenience store. Panth goes to the store to buy some batteries to eat, while Pete is still asleep. Panth returns to their kart afterwards. Little does he know about something bad about to happen.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Paul & Wibsky barely edge out Lilly & Kelly for a spot in the top three.

"Finally!" says Paul.

Scoreboard:

1st: Carol & Giselle

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: Paul & Wibsky

4th: Lilly & Kelly

5th: Toad & Toadette

6th: Trev & Mac

7th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

8th: Mario & Luigi

9th: Wario & Waluigi

10th: Marian & Ninja

11th: Nick & Lea

12th: Y. Toad & B. Toad

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains (5th)**

"The last team to check in may be eliminated," reads Paul boringly.

 _Paul says, "We weren't gonna waste our time fighting for an express pass when we still have a four-hour penalty waiting for us at the pit stop."_

They leave Dragon Driftway.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

Panth realizes that the kart is moving slower and slower after some time. He goes down to see that someone poked holes into all four wheels.

"Hmmm..." thinks Panth aloud.

Pete is still asleep at this time, snoring quite loudly. Lucky for this team though, a Yoshi working at a gas station finds them and helps them out.

"It's just around the corner," says the Yoshi, talking about the gas station he works in.

 _Panth says, "The Yoshi was kind to help us out with the vulcanizing."_

 _Pete says, "We don't know who did it, but I HATE him with all my soul!"_

 _"Heart?"_

 _"No, fool! I don't have a heart for anything!"_

 _"Except your dream of world domination."_

 _"Yes, that is the only thing inside my HEART!"_

 _There comes an awkward silence._

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The two teams continue helping each other on this very tough leg, as they have considered. They realize that they have gotten lost.

"I don't think this is right," Wally says.

"Are we going the right way?" asks Lawrence.

"I don't think the ghost was a good guy," Audra says.

"There's no one we can ask directions from right now," Priscilla says.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

Arra gets both directions to both Wild Woods and Animal Crossing.

"I know where we're going now," says Arra.

"Yay!" says Sam.

«Ice Ice Outpost»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

They watch the sunset as they pass by the outpost.

"It's so beautiful," says Anathea.

"I know," says Chantallia.

Anathea drives while Chantallia stares at the sun for a while.

"We know Ron & Radonna are behind us," says Chantallia.

"Yup," says Anathea. "That's why we can not give up. We must not give up!"

«Kart Kapital»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

"I have a feeling we're getting close," says Radonna.

Ron says, "Left, then we should see McDonald's."

Their kart is still moving in high speed. Radonna suddenly breaks from her point of patience.

"THAT'S IT!" says Radonna suddenly in a frustrated tone.

"What!?" panics Ron in the same frustrated tone.

"My eyes are too tired to drive longer than this," Radonna says calmly.

They park their kart at McDonald's.

"It feels like we haven't eaten anything since last night," Radonna says.

"We have eleven coins left," says Ron.

"Let's just beg later," says Radonna. "After all, we might go home tonight."

They buy coffee and food from the eleven coins that they have remaining.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

They are shown getting directions from a travel agency.

"Thank you very much," says Paul.

They get back to their kart.

"We hope Pete & Panth are still behind us," says Paul.

"And the farm kids and the robot kids too," adds Wibsky.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

"Your tires will take a while to fix," says the Yoshi.

"UGH!" shouts Pete madly.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Scoreboard:

1st: Y. Toad & B. Toad

2nd: Harl & Natt

3rd: Carol & Giselle

4th: Lilly & Kelly

5th: Peach & Daisy

6th: Toad & Toadette

7th: Mario & Luigi

8th: Trev & Mac

9th: Nick & Lea

10th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

11th: Wario & Waluigi

12th: Marian & Ninja

"Phew!" says Marian. "This is WAY tougher than I thought."

«Wild Woods»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers [Wild]**

Sam & Arra have decided to do wild, or at least Arra has.

"I'm not climbing that tree!" says Sam, sounding scared.

 _"I have a fear of heights," says Sam. "I really hate heights."_

"You will be alright," says Arra.

"No!" says Sam. "I might fall!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But I've been driving for the whole team all this time."

"But you know how I don't like heights!"

«Mario Kart World»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The Toad tells them the way to Dragon Driftway.

"After that," says the Toad. "Go straight."

"Thank you so much!" Audra says. "Let's go, team!"

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

Marian & Ninja finish a lap around Dragon Driftway during sunset. They finish the race in second.

"Woohoo!" shouts Marian. "Gosh! I'm too tired to fight for that express pass."

Scoreboard:

1st: Wario & Waluigi

2nd: Marian & Ninja

3rd: Lilly & Kelly

4th: Carol & Giselle

5th: Trev & Mac

6th: Toad & Toadette

7th: Peach & Daisy

8th: Nick & Lea

9th: Y. Toad & B. Toad

10th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

11th: Harl & Natt

12th: Mario & Luigi

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple (6th)**

"Oh I'd love to visit Kart Kapital!" Marian exclaims after reading the clue.

They drive off, and the scene changes to the former racers taking a break.

"We're finally getting a break!" says Lea to the camera.

"Who wants dinner at that Chinese restaurant?" asks Harl aloud to his fellow TARP2 racers.

"I am so HUNGRY!" announces Giselle aloud.

Carol adds, "Everyone is hungry."

"Let's go!" says Nick.

The ten racers take a dinner break for now. The panorama of a sunset Dragon Driftway is shown.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

They get directions from a blabbering nerdy local.

"Arigato!" Ninja tells the local.

«Wild Woods»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers [Wild]**

"Please don't let me down, Sam," says Arra, while on top of the tree.

"I'm sorry, Arra," Sam replies. "I really can't."

"Oh my gosh!" says Arra. "It's another team."

"Ugh! I don't wanna fall behind!" Sam says.

"Then come up now!" Arra says.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Sam says.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

"Another team!" says Anathea.

"I thought you were ahead of us?" asks Sam.

"We thought nobody would be here at this time," says Chantallia.

"We've been driving off tangent for several hours," says Anathea.

Arra shouts, "Come on, Sam!"

"I really can't!" Sam replies. "I'm so sorry!"

Sam starts to cry, while the Swablu sisters start climbing the gigantic tree.

Chantallia says softly, "When the tough gets going, the weak gets crying."

Anathea replies softly, "Now we can surely say we're tenth or better."

Meanwhile, Arra goes down disappointed.

"We're switching," announces Arra. "I can't finish this task with you like this, Sam."

They drive off, while the sisters continue climbing the tree.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers [Tame]**

"You're so disappointing, Sam," says Arra. "I just hate another team passing us because of it."

"I'm so sorry," says Sam as she continues to cry. "I really can't do heights."

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

"Hey slave!" shouts Pete. "Buy me some WATER!"

"Yes boss," says Panth.

"No wait, a soda instead."

"Yes boss."

"The big one."

"Yes boss."

Panth comes out of the nearby convenience store with Pete's big bottle of soda.

"Toadstool Tangerine!" Pete reads. "I love it! Buy me more!"

"Boss, we're out of cash," says Panth.

"What!?"

"Someone poked holes into our wheels, so the cash was spent there instead."

"Why didn't you poke HIS HEAD!?"

"Boss, I didn't even know who, what, when, where, why, and how he, she, it, or they poked our wheels."

"Shut up, FOOL! In this case, I'll save my soda for later."

«Wild Woods»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild]**

They reach the top of tree to see the inside of Wild Woods's gigantic tree.

"Get ready for the ride of a lifetime!" says Anathea.

Chantallia says, "I prepared for this."

"Kyyyaaaaah!" shouts Anathea as she swings first.

Chantallia follows, "Kwwwaaaaah!"

"This is so much fun!" says Anathea.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

Pete finishes his soda and burps aloud.

"I thought you'll save it for..." says Panth.

"Shut up, MORON!" Pete scolds.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Sylvester & Danny: Haunted Housians**

"We're probably fifth," says Danny.

They enter the castle quickly and then land on the pit stop mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" Danny says.

"Sylvester & Danny," Ryder starts. "I'm pleased to tell you that you are team number four!"

 **Sylvester & Danny** **= 4th place (6:29 PM)**

"Whoa!" says Danny.

"Even better!" comments Sylvester.

"We're feeling good that we still have our express pass with us," Danny says.

"We think we've been doing very well so far," says Sylvester.

"Well," says Ryder. "Get some rest, because you'll be needing it."

"Thanks Ryder!" says Danny.

They leave the pit stop afterwards.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers [Tame]**

"It feels like wasting an opportunity to anything!" says Arra, still nagging about her disappointment to Sam.

"But I'm afraid of heights!" Sam says.

"You should've faced your fear!" Arra says. "We lost so much valuable time just for that."

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

"It's good to go!" says the Yoshi.

Pete shouts, "FINALLY!"

Panth pays the Yoshi, and Pete gets to the kart with Panth. The Yoshi waves goodbye, and Panth just stares at him.

Pete laughs, "MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA! When I make bombs, I will make them orange, TANGERINE ORANGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

«Dragon Driftway»

At this time, since it's getting really dark, the Chinese lanterns are brightly lit and evenly scattered. Two teams arrive and park their karts by the cluebox.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (7th-8th)**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (7th-8th)**

"Get ready to race!" reads Priscilla.

"There's an express pass for beating ace time," says Audra. "But with a four-hour penalty on the line, all I need to prioritize is finishing this task."

"This is gonna be fun!" says Lawrence.

«Kart Kapital»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

They finish taking a break in McDonald's. They ask a staff member how to get to Region 8.

"Thanks!" says Ron.

They get back to their kart. Radonna drives while Ron guides with the directions.

"Let's finish this, babe," says Radonna.

While Radonna starts the engine, Ron says to the camera, "Our plan now is just to finish the leg. If ever Ryder interrupts us, then that's the time we give up."

Radonna adds, "Our goal now is just to finish the leg, not survive it because we've already failed."

"There are teams with four-hour penalties, but we're pretty sure we won't check in before their penalties expire," Ron ends.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

As they wait, they are told that the racers are on a dinner break.

"Well that sucks," says Priscilla.

Wally says, "Any team behind us can easily pass us like this."

"We still have our penalties!" alarms Audra.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

"Hey fool, what other flavors were there?" asks Pete about the soda he drank earlier.

"There's peach," replies Panth.

"Peach!" says Pete passionately and madly. "We could make our bombs shape like peaches!"

"Sir, they will look like butts," says Panth.

"Shut up, moron!" says Pete.

«Kart Kapital»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

"Despite our mistakes today, I think we've done great!" Marian remarks.

"True," replies Ninja as he drives for the team.

"We know there are a lot of teams behind us," says Marian. "We know we'll make it past this leg."

Ninja nods and comments, "True."

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"With the express pass still with us, and the kids still behind us, we'll have no problem cruising through the next few legs," Paul says confidently.

"Sire, but our allies?" asks Wibsky.

"They are just allies," says Paul. "Nothing so important. Promises are easy to make and break."

"But sire," tries Paul to reason out.

"Zip it, imbecile!" Paul says.

«Wild Woods»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild, 7 of 12 stamps]**

The sisters receive their seventh stamp.

"Thank you!" they both say in unison.

"Let's sss-WING it!" says Anathea.

They jump to the pit. Chantallia is first shown swinging across the giant pit with the help of a vine. Anathea follows shortly after.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers [Tame]**

"Is this the way to Animal Crossing?" asks Arra before entering a maple forest.

The local nods, and Arra drives her team forward.

"I hope this doesn't cost us the race," says Sam guiltily.

"We'll never know," says Arra after shaking her head.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

"Welcome to Region 8!" reads Ron from a billboard.

"Let's look for Wild Woods now," says Radonna.

"We need to ask a local once we find a convenience store," says Ron.

Radonna says, "I'm still tired even after the coffee."

"Me too," says Ron. "All that matters now is that we finish this."

"Yup," Radonna agrees.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

They see the parked karts to predict their current placement. They enter the castle afterwards.

"Ryder!" calls Wibsky wildly.

As Wibsky jumps to the pit stop mat, Paul walks to it, then drops their bags.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Yay!" Wibsky says.

Ryder looks at them with an unsatisfying face.

Ryder starts, "Paul & Wibsky, you are the fifth team to arrive, and you know I can't check you in yet."

They both nod.

"However, aside from your roadblock penalty," Ryder continues. "You have incurred an additional thirty-minute penalty for cheating at the blind yield."

"***t," curses Paul softly.

Wibsky just stares at Paul. Paul turns Wibsky's head to Ryder's direction.

"Furthermore, we're confiscating your 'used' yield power from that, which was not supposed to be counted," Ryder says.

Paul nods in acceptance.

"Now, you can take a rest upstairs where dinner is served. I'll call you two back to check you in," ends Ryder.

"Yes sir!" says Wibsky.

They both go upstairs to rest for now, after still not being allowed to check in.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers [Tame]**

Since the daycare is closed at this time, they need to read the book to a bunch of seniors at the seniors home. Isabelle the cluegiver is forced to wait there as well.

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away," starts Sam as she and Arra are surrounded by old anthropomorphic animals.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

After about thirty minutes of waiting, the other racers finally return.

"Now is the time to be ready," says Priscilla. "... To race!"

The scene changes to Lilly saying, "I'm actually sick of this race course."

"Yeah," Kelly agrees. "I want a different one!"

«Wild Woods»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild, 11 of 12 stamps]**

"One more!" says Chantallia as she and her sister make another plunge to the deep pit of vines.

"The last name on our task is Elder Guy," says Anathea.

"Noted," says Chantallia. She then loudens her voice and says, "Elder Guy?"

«Mario Kart World»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

They get directions to Wild Woods.

"Thank you!" says Ron.

As they leave, the Boo snickers.

«Wild Woods»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters [Wild, 12 of 12 stamps]**

After getting their last stamp, they take one last plunge and make their way out by slide.

"Weeeee!" says Chantallia.

"Weeeee!" Anathea follows.

They exit the tree then get their next clue.

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (9th)**

They both read together, "Make your way to Dragon Driftway. Search the grounds for your next clue."

They hurriedly get back to their kart. Anathea drives for her team and they both leave Wild Woods.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

As the moon rises, the panorama of the castle is shown.

"Ninja," Marian calls flirtily. "I see our parking."

"Yes my sweet dear," replies Ninja.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (10th)**

"That was boring," complains Arra.

"It's better than heights you know," says Sam.

"No!" disagrees Arra.

They head back to their kart and look for Dragon Driftway.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

Scoreboard:

1st: Lilly & Kelly

2nd: Wally & Audra

3rd: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

4th: Lawrence & Priscilla

5th: Harl & Natt

6th: Blue Toad & Yellow Toad

7th: Trev & Mac

8th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

9th: Carol & Giselle

10th: Wario & Waluigi

11th: Toad & Toadette

12th: Nick & Lea

Wally & Audra exchange hugs with Lawrence & Priscilla. The scene changes to both teams giving their confessionals on the spot.

"I'd be happy to see one team we can beat at this point in this time," Priscilla says as she and Lawrence rest before the next race.

"We'll get it on the next round," Lawrence says confidently.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings (7th)**

They return to their kart. Audra is wiping her tears.

"It's us or them," says Wally. "Sad to say the only miracle is if the evil scientists or the ship captains show up."

Wally drives for his team to leave Dragon Driftway. Audra is trying to cope up with the loss that she thinks will happen but might not actually happen.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Marian & Ninja: Kick Heart Couple**

They enter the castle. Marian attempts to jump to Ryder for a surprise hug, but he's a ghost.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Yeah!" Marian says.

"Marian & Ninja," Ryder starts. "You are the sixth team to arrive."

"But then?" asks Marian.

"However, since Paul & Wibsky are waiting out their penalty," continues Ryder. "You are officially team number five."

 **Marian & Ninja** **= 5th place (7:21 PM)**

"Awesome!" says Marian as he jumps to Ninja for a hug.

"We did great!" Ninja says.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates (8th)**

Lawrence & Priscilla hug upon finishing the race in first place. The clue is on Priscilla's paw.

"We can still beat our friends," says Priscilla to Lawrence after reading the clue.

They leave Dragon Driftway.

* * *

 _07/01/2016_


	11. I Trust You Taking Our Wheel of Victory ...

Waiting out penalty at pit stop:

Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains

En route to Hyrule Circuit:

Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings  
Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates

En route to Dragon Driftway:

Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters  
Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers

En route to detour locations:

Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists  
Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders

* * *

«Animal Crossing»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists [Tame]**

"We have finally arrived!" Pete the Parasect announces aloud.

"Wait, boss," says Panth the Porygon monotonously as he parks the kart in front of someone's house.

They enter the seniors' home.

"Yeeheehahahahaha!" laughs Pete.

They sit with the seniors.

Panth starts monotonously, "Once upon a time..."

"You're so boring, you fool!" says Pete. "I SHALL READ!"

"Yes boss," Panth replies.

"Once upon a time," starts Pete.

Pete reads the text with his eyes while looking at the picture of a princess with long hair.

Pete continues, "There lived a princess who was POSSESSED by an evil witch."

The elderly look interested from the way Pete says it with passion. It's as if the seniors never heard of such a story. Pete flips the page to see the princess trapped in a tower.

"And then... she was told to stay... in the MORGUE! Her body will be EXAMINED!" Pete reads with passion.

"Boss, that's not the..." Panth tries to say.

"Shut up, FOOL!" Pete says. "And then... a prince, so handsome like a pair of..."

"Tangerine," says Panth.

"TANGERINE!" says Pete passionately. "The prince looks like a pair of tangerine. He will slice the princess's throat and give her the autopsy of a lifetime!"

"Ooh!" say some of the elderly, sounding interested.

"Then, the princess vomited PEACHES!" continues Pete.

Some of the elderly gasp in horror.

"FULL PEACHES!" says Pete full of passion. "The tangerine prince who pretended to be a doctor grew HORNS! Then the princess died of... FEAR, and PEACHES!"

Some elderly gasp again.

"He used his HORNS to call his HORSE!" says Pete. "Then guess what."

"What?" says an old horse in an elderly tone, because he can't hear much.

"They went to the castle, but fell into the MOAT!" Pete says.

Some gasp in horror again. Isabelle just look shocked.

"The moat was full of ACID!" continues Pete. "And so the prince and the horse died UNHAPPILY ever after. MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The elderly clap to his creativity anyway. Isabelle can't force a smile from the atrocity of Pete's storytelling, but the evil scientists still receive their clue.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (11th)**

"Read it, fool!" Pete commands.

While Panth reads the clue, they go outside and back to where their kart is supposed to be.

"Where is our KART!?" says Pete.

"It got towed away!" says a dog citizen.

"WHAT!?" Pete says. "You MORON! Why did you park it HERE!?"

"You were gonna leave me," Panth replies.

"Unreasonable, FOOL!" Pete reacts.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (9th)**

"This is gonna be fun!" says Anathea the Swablu.

They join the other racers for the kart racing task.

"Get ready to be rained on!" says Chantallia the Swablu to Harl & Natt.

"Oh yeah!?" says Harl the Chespin.

Before Harl can counter her with something, the Lakitu arrives to start the race.

3

2

1

GO!

«Mario Kart World»

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The two are shown getting directions from a restaurant.

"I hope this is right," says Lawrence the Riolu as they get back to their kart.

Priscilla the Buneary says, "Let's hope."

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

While racing in a good position, someone hits them with a green shell.

"See ya!" says Harl as he bumps them while Natt the Fennekin passes the thundercloud.

"Oh shoot!" says Chantallia.

They shrink.

"It's the third lap, ugh!" says Anathea in a high-pitch voice due to the effect of the thundercloud item.

They finish the race, and the scoreboard is shown:

1st: Mario & Luigi

2nd: Carol & Giselle

3rd: Lilly & Kelly

4th: B. Toad & Y. Toad

5th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

6th: Harl & Natt

7th: Peach & Daisy

8th: Nick & Lea

9th: Anathea & Chantallia

10th: Trev & Mac

11th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

12th: Toad & Toadette

Their next four attempts have been montaged, since they don't seem close to the top three.

 _"The problem with that race was that the items kept hitting us," says Chantallia._

 _"If getting to the top was hard, what else fighting for the express pass?" Anathea says._

«Mario Kart World»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

After asking for directions, they buy two bottles of water.

"I'm glad we're on the right track," Wally the Wobbuffet says.

Audra the Wynaut is still weeping silently on the back seat.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

They are shown getting directions to Dragon Driftway.

"I'm so hungry," says Sam the Slurpuff.

"Me too," Arra the Aromatisse says.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

At the police station in Animal Crossing, the two have been talking the situation out with the police animals.

"Officer, we're in a race!" Pete says angrily.

"Boss," Panth says. "We're never gonna get our kart back if you keep..."

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Pete says angrily.

«Wild Woods»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

As they finally arrive Wild Woods and park their kart, they look for their detour clue somewhere in one of their bags.

"We have not touched our clue for about six hours now," says Radonna the Rapidash while searching for the clue.

Ron the Typhlosion brings it out and says, "Here."

They both read the clue to realize that they don't have the mails.

"Are you kidding me," Radonna says softly while reading the clue.

"We have to go back to the outpost," says Ron. "***k!"

"***KING ***T!" Radonna curses aloud. "UGH!"

They head off to Ice Ice Outpost, but they ask for directions from a local Shy Guy before leaving.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters (9th)**

Scoreboard:

1st: Harl & Natt

2nd: Anathea & Chantallia

3rd: Carol & Giselle

4th: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

5th: Lilly & Kelly

6th: Trev & Mac

7th: Nick & Lea

8th: Mario & Luigi

9th: B. Toad & Y. Toad

10th: Toad & Toadette

11th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

12th: Peach & Daisy

They get their clue, but they want to go for the express pass.

"Knowing that Sam & Arra and Ron & Radonna are behind us, I think this is the best time to fight for the express pass," says Anathea.

Chantallia adds, "Besides, there are probably still teams with four-hour penalties."

The sisters are shown racing again.

«Animal Crossing»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

After talking it out with the police, they gave up their last six pokédollars and Panth's gold pet collar to pay their fine. Their kart has been released from the police.

"One more time you do this foolishness, another gold pet collar of yours will be confiscated!" Pete scolds.

Panth replies, "Yes boss."

They leave Animal Crossing. Twenty minutes later, Anathea & Chantallia are still fighting for the express pass.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

"How about having a race where nobody uses any item?" asks Anathea.

While the other racers are preparing, the sisters try to convince other racers for a "clean" race.

"... So that we can beat the ace time," says Anathea.

"Uh..." says Mario. "Okie dokie."

"Is that okay?" asks Chantallia to another racer.

"Why do we have to listen to you!?" reacts Giselle.

Carol sighs then says, "Whatever."

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

They enter the gates of Hyrule Circuit.

"I love how a piece of Hyrule exists in Mario Kart World," says Wally. "I wish we have a piece of Mario Kart in the Pokémon World."

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

On the third lap, Anathea & Chantallia are leading in first.

"Almost in," says Anathea.

"We need to push it!" Chantallia says.

Meanwhile, Giselle is being the usual rebel she is.

"You drive!" commands Giselle to Carol. "I'll throw it!"

"No!" says Carol.

Giselle throws a blue shell. It takes its while then hits Anathea & Chantallia before reaching the finish line.

"Oh no!" says Chantallia.

They cross the finish line in first, but their time was so close to the ace time.

"We'll get it on the next try," says Anathea positively.

Carol approaches them after the race and says, "I'm so sorry."

"We understand," says Anathea.

"We understand," Chantallia repeats in a tone.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

The two get off their parked kart. They check and double check their belongings.

"Sis, no need to run," Wally reminds.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

As they enter the gates, they see Wally & Audra walking to the castle from afar.

"I wish we can get ahead of them now," says Lawrence.

Priscilla says, "I wish so too."

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

They walk into the castle and see Ryder waiting at the pit stop mat. They eventually reach the pit stop mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" both siblings say.

"Wally & Audra," Ryder starts.

Wally nods as he and his sister wait for the imminent statement.

"You are the seventh team to arrive."

They both nod this time.

"I believe you are aware of your four-hour penalty," says Ryder. "However, I have... some good news."

Both of them are shocked from what Ryder just said.

"Good news?" says Audra.

"The good news is..." says Ryder.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

The scene changes to Lawrence & Priscilla getting their bags from their kart. They run to the castle as quick as they can.

"I see Wally & Audra," says Priscilla.

Wally & Audra move to one side of the pit stop mat, while Lawrence & Priscilla slow down their running to jump to the other side of pit stop mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" both soulmates say.

"Lawrence & Priscilla, you are the eighth team to arrive," says Ryder.

"We finished one tough leg," says Lawrence. "And we can't be more proud of ourselves for making it this far."

"However, as I have told Wally & Audra, I have some good news," Ryder continues.

"That's great to hear," says Priscilla as a sigh of relief.

"Due to an unexpected dinner break from the other racers during Dragon Driftway, all of you are receiving a thirty-minute time credit," ends Ryder.

"No way!" says Priscilla.

"I know right!" Audra reacts.

"Do you want to hear some better news?" asks Ryder.

"What is it?" asks Audra.

"Fortunately, another team with a four-hour penalty is still behind you," says Ryder. "Therefore, both of you teams are still in the race."

Audra emotionally gives Priscilla a tight hug on the pit stop mat. The two teams exchange hugs.

"I'm glad we'll be racing with our friends for another leg," Lawrence says.

"It's great to know that our allies are still with us," Wally says.

Ryder says, "We have dinner prepared for all the teams upstairs. Take some rest for now. We'll call you once your penalty time is up."

"Alright," says Wally.

"Thank you so much, Ryder!" Audra says with a hug.

 _"No words can express how surprised I am to have Lawrence & Priscilla still be racing with us," says Audra._

 _Wally says, "We hope we can bring them with us to our ideal final three."_

Both teams leave the pit stop mat and head upstairs.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

The scene shows them crossing the finish line in first.

"We wanna see our time," says Anathea.

2:04.52 flashes on the screen beside their names.

"Yes!" says Anathea.

"We did it, sis!" Chantallia says.

The Lakitu takes the express pass from the cluebox and hands it to them.

"Congratulations on being the first team to beat the ace time!" the Lakitu tells them.

"Thank you!" both sisters say.

They rip open their clue which was given to them more than half an hour ago.

They read, "Drive yourselves to Kart Kapital's Hyrule Circuit. Warning! The last team to check in may be eliminated."

They leave Dragon Driftway.

"We finally get a break!" complains Harl.

"We've had a fun day today," says Nick.

"I'm so sick of this race course," complains Kelly.

Giselle adds, "Can we leave now and tell the other teams to just get a penalty!?"

"I thought we were going to be paid?" Trev points out.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

"We're running out of gas again," says Ron.

"What!? We can't let this happen now!?" Radonna says.

"There's nothing we can do."

"I know. We've been driving for too long! We don't want to give up, but I guess we're at the end of our road."

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The former racers are about to take a rest, but then another team comes.

"Oh my grass!" says Lea. "Another team."

"Not again," complains Kelly.

"Oh dear," says Carol.

Sam & Arra excitedly get off their kart to get a clue.

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (10th)**

"Oh my gosh!" says Sam.

"Oh my gosh!" says Arra.

Everyone prepares to race, again.

"Where did Giselle go?" asks Carol.

Lilly says, "Kelly disappeared too."

Lilly & Carol stare at each other.

"Oh dear," says Carol.

Since Arra doesn't know how to drive fast, her team is predictably last.

Scoreboard:

1st: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

2nd: Trev & Mac

3rd: Mario & Luigi

4th: Wario & Waluigi

5th: Toad & Toadette

6th: Peach & Daisy

7th: Nick & Lea

8th: Harl & Natt

9th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

10th: B. Toad & Y. Toad

11th: Lilly & Carol

12th: Sam & Arra

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

As they make it back to Ice Ice Outpost, they fail to park their kart properly, since it just ran out of fuel.

"So... frustrating," Ron says.

"We're expecting Ryder to tell us we're done," says Radonna to the camera before entering the post office.

They enter the post office and start searching for twelve mails to the Shy Guys of Wild Woods. After ten minutes, Sam & Arra are still faced with a problem.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

Scoreboard:

1st: Mario & Luigi

2nd: Peach & Daisy

3rd: Pink Yoshi & Yoshi

4th: Wario & Waluigi

5th: Trev & Mac

6th: King Boo & Petey Piranha

7th: Toad & Toadette

8th: Nick & Lea

9th: Harl & Natt

10th: Lilly & Carol

11th: B. Toad & Y. Toad

12th: Sam & Arra

"We're not even getting close," says Sam.

"I know!" says Arra. "I don't know how to drive fast."

"That sucks. I don't know how to drive at all!"

"What do you suggest now?"

"Let's take a penalty. We're never gonna finish if we don't."

"Fine."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers** **= 2:00:00 remaining**

Harl approaches Sam & Arra.

"Hey!" says Harl. "I just wanna say thank you for quitting, because we're so tired of this!"

"Oh," says Sam. "You must've been here since..."

"Since after lunch," says Harl. "Want some snacks?"

"I'd love to!" says Arra. "We're so hungry!"

"We've been driving for so long," says Sam.

Meanwhile, the former racers give confessionals.

Natt says, "This leg's teams are so scattered. It makes our jobs harder, and more time consuming."

"This leg's navigation must've given teams so much problems," says Carol.

Lilly says, "Carol, I can't find neither Giselle nor Kelly."

While Carol & Lilly leave to find their actual teammates, the others continue giving their opinions.

"I'm tired," says Nick.

"Me too," says Lea.

The two stargaze, lying down on a grassy area while being beside each other.

"Remember our Leg 1, babe?" says Nick.

Lea smiles and says, "It feels like it was just yesterday."

The camera moves to the right for another team's opinions.

Trev says, "We're having so much fun!"

"Even if we're losing, we're still very thankful for this opportunity," Mac adds.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

After almost half an hour, Ron & Radonna finally find their mails.

"That took forever," Radonna complains.

As they leave, they try to look for help.

"We can't drive if we don't have fuel," Ron says. "We can't leave if we can't drive ourselves out of here."

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (11th)**

Five minutes later, they arrive to start the kart-racing task.

"You have to drive WILDLY!" says Pete.

Panth responds monotonously with, "Yes boss."

They prepare to race like the others. Only eleven racing teams are present.

"I wish we have an express pass!" says Pete in a frustrated tone.

 _"We wanted to just give up, but we didn't want to accumulate another penalty after our four-hour penalty," Panth says._

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Anathea & Chantallia: Science Sisters**

Fifteen minutes later, another team arrives at the pit stop. The moon shines brightly above the castle.

"Sister," calls Anathea to Chantallia while the former is focusing on parking the kart. "Count the karts."

After counting, Chantallia replies with, "Our kart is the tenth."

"Sam & Arra and Ron & Radonna," says Anathea.

Chantallia agrees, "Yeah."

They pack their belongings and run to the pit stop mat in the castle.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" both Anathea & Chantallia say.

"Judging from the teams we've seen behind us and the karts in the parking lot, I think we're tenth," Chantallia says.

"Well?" Anathea says. "Bring it on!"

Ryder starts, "Anathea & Chantallia, you are the ninth team to arrive."

"Oh wow!" says Chantallia.

"However..." Anathea says.

"However, since three teams who arrived ahead of you are waiting out their penalty," continues Ryder. "You are officially team number six."

 **Anathea & Chantallia** **= 6th place (10:05 PM)**

"No way!" says Chantallia. "We missed one team."

"One of the teams with a four-hour penalty," Anathea specifies.

"They're done for sure," says Chantallia.

"Yeah," Anathea agrees.

 _"We have moved up from a terrible placement, and we have earned ourselves an express pass," says Anathea._

 _"I'm excited for the next leg!" Chantallia says._

Ryder says, "Get some rest, you will need it before the next leg."

"Thanks Ryder!" say both sisters before going upstairs for dinner.

«Ice Ice Outpost Regional Post Office»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

About fifteen minutes later, Ron & Radonna finally get help.

"Right now, this Toad is helping us get fuel straight from the oil mine," says Radonna to the camera.

"We couldn't be more thankful for this help he has offered us," Ron adds.

"Thank you so much!" they both say to the Toad.

The Toad gives them directions to Wild Woods, since they are afraid of getting lost again.

"We're gonna finish strong," says Ron.

"Oh yes!" Radonna agrees. "We will."

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" Pete yells.

They pass the finish line in first, and they finally finish the task.

"YES! YES! YES!" Pete shouts happily yet in a mad tone.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists (10th)**

"Pit stop AT LAST!" says Pete.

"I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones," says Panth before driving off. He then specifies, "Not the only ones racing at this time."

As they leave, Natt gives a confessional.

Natt says, "We're gonna be paid for overtime."

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers** **= 37:40 remaining**

"This is probably the last of us," says Sam.

"Nah, we're almost done," says Arra. "We can beat them later since they have a four-hour penalty."

"Cool!" says Sam.

«Wild Woods»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild]**

Fifteen minutes later, Ron & Radonna arrive at a task location this late at night.

"Because it is too dangerous to do this task the 'wild' way this late at night," says the Shy Guy cluegiver. "You're gonna have to do it the long way, with the built boardwalks."

"Oh dear Arceus," says Radonna.

They start climbing the tree. Twelve minutes later, they reach the top.

"Let's start... walking," says Ron.

"This will be long, ugh!" Radonna complains.

Ten minutes later, a team finishes its penalty.

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers (11th)**

"Warning! The last team to check in may be eliminated," reads Arra.

Sam confidently says, "That won't be us."

They drive off afterwards. There is nothing eventful with the other teams, so after twenty minutes, this team will show all the viewers of the show why it's best to master driving before joining the race.

«Mario Kart World»

"We're so lost," says Sam.

"We have three hours to look for Kart Kapital," Arra says.

The camera zooms into the car's front. No headlights are on. A kart passes by, and...

BANG!

Both ladies shriek.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaims Sam.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaims Arra.

Worse for them, it's a police car.

"***T!" exclaims Sam. "OH ***T!"

From the police car, they see a familiar figure. Worst of all, it's none other than the Toad who gave them warnings earlier this leg.

"AAAHHHHH!" they both shout as if they're watching a horror movie.

"Girls, what did I tell you?" the Toad says, disappointed.

The two just cower in fear in their kart.

«Hyrule Circuit»

Again, nothing eventful has been happening, so three teams are able to check in during this time. Each team is called down one by one, and the whole check in scene is montaged.

 **Paul & Wibsky: Ship Captains**

"Paul & Wibsky, you are team number seven," says Ryder. "You are still in the race."

"Yay-yay!" Wibsky says.

 **Wally & Audra: Farm Siblings**

"Wally & Audra, you are team number eight," says Ryder. "Congratulations!"

They both hug each other at the pit stop upon finding out that they're finally safe. Audra hugs Ryder again before going back.

 **Lawrence & Priscilla: Cyborg Soulmates**

"Lawrence & Priscilla, you are team number nine," says Ryder. "I'm pretty sure you know what this means."

"It means we can still race for another leg!" Lawrence says excitedly.

"Woohoo!" both Lawrence & Priscilla say.

 **Paul & Wibsky** **= 7th place (11:34 PM)**

 **Wally & Audra** **= 8th place (12:09 AM)**

 **Lawrence & Priscilla** **= 9th place (12:13 AM)**

Not long after, another team arrives at the pit stop.

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists**

"Come on, come on!" complains Pete.

Panth parks the kart carefully, trying not to make the same mistake as earlier.

"QUICKLY!" rages Pete.

As Panth finishes parking, Pete runs to the castle.

"HURRY UP, MORON!" shouts Pete.

Panth is shown getting all the bags. The scene changes to Ryder hearing them approaching.

"COME ON SLOWPOKE!" Pete yells impatiently.

"Yes boss," Panth says.

They eventually reach the pit stop mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

Ryder says, "Pete & Panth, you are the tenth team to arrive."

"Then the penalty," Panth reminds.

"However," Ryder continues. "You have incurred a four-hour penalty for not finishing the second roadblock during the earlier half of the leg."

"Your fault," blames Pete softly and angrily to Panth.

"Moreover," Ryder continues. "You have incurred an additional thirty-minute penalty for bartering your goods when you were taking your kart back from the police."

"UGH!" shouts Pete. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Your fault," blames Panth to Pete softly.

"However," Ryder continues. "You have received a thirty-minute time credit for being the wrong victims of the yield."

"Oh?" says Panth.

"WHAT!? We were YIELDED!?" Pete says.

"Boss, I'll explain later," says Panth.

"To summarize, you have to wait out a four-hour penalty which started since the time you got here. Now, while I call someone to bring you dinner from upstairs, please stay on the side. I will call you once again when your time penalty is up," Ryder ends.

"We're done," says Pete pessimistically. "UGH!"

The two evil scientists stay on the side.

«Wild Woods»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders [Wild, 12 of 12 stamps]**

"We have everything! We did everything!" says Radonna determinedly. "Now let's finish this!"

Ron says, "To be honest, I was expecting Ryder to come soon."

"Me too," says Radonna.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (Last)**

After receiving the clue from the Shy Guy, they get directions from him to Dragon Driftway. Twelve minutes later, they reach their next destination.

«Dragon Driftway»

"Oh we're doomed," says Radonna.

The Lakitu sits on top of the cluebox. He gives them a clue from the cluebox.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (Last)**

"Unfortunately, there no racers left to compete with," says the Lakitu. "And because of this, you have two choices: Take a two-hour penalty for not making it on time when the other racers were still here, or go a hundred laps around the course."

"We'll take the hundred laps," says Radonna.

Ron says, "Alright! Let's do this."

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

"Officer," Sam says. "We're still in a race."

"Yeah," Arra says. "We'll come back once you let us go to the pit stop."

"Girls, this is not my first warning," says the Toad officer.

"But officer, we're racing for a million pokédollars," Arra reasons out.

"Yeah!" Sam says. "Pretty pretty please?"

The Toad shakes his head and says, "If you can't drive a kart properly, especially after three violations, you don't deserve to win the race."

He continues to shake his head.

"But officer!" they both say.

"No," says the Toad strictly. "I will not, and never will, change my decision."

«Dragon Driftway»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

On the twentieth lap, Radonna exits the kart.

"I'm so tired," Radonna says.

Upon exiting the kart, Radonna faints out of exhaustion.

"Babe!" calls Ron.

The Lakitu brings out a first-aid kit.

The Lakitu says, "I'm a part-time medic."

After what takes like forever, Radonna is back with her consciousness.

"I'll drive for the rest of the task," says Ron, since they were alternating after every lap.

"Please," Radonna says calmly.

Their solo kart driving is montaged. The scene skips to Lakitu giving them a clue.

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders (Last)**

"Let's rest first," says Ron. "I can't... PHEW!"

The Lakitu brings them food and coffee for free.

"Don't give up," says the Lakitu. "You will need these."

"Oh my glob, burger!" says Radonna.

After a whole hour of rest, the Lakitu gives them directions.

"That's the shortcut to Hyrule Circuit," he says. "Good luck, travel safe, go!"

"Hehe!" Ron says. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure!" the Lakitu replies.

Ron & Radonna drive off.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Pete & Panth: Evil Scientists ****= 00:01 remaining**

"Pete & Panth, I can now check you in," calls Ryder.

They dash to the pit stop mat.

"Pete & Panth, I am pleased to tell you, that you are team number ten."

 **Pete & Panth** **= 10th place (4:33 AM)**

"Miraculous," Panth says monotonously. "We have a lot of ground to make up."

"I wonder who is behind us!" says Pete.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The two are still trapped in the police station. On the desk of the officer are their passports, holding them from departing the police station. They stare at the window to see a team driving slowly.

"I see a team!" says Sam. "I SEE A TEAM! I SEE A TEAM!"

From the window, Ron & Radonna are still driving slowly.

"Shhh..." Arra says as she slowly gets their passports.

Since the police are asleep by this time, they have the chance to escape. Sam gets the keys slowly and silently to free themselves from the police station.

"Yes!" they both say as they successfully escape.

They go back to their kart, which is wearing a tire boot. They try to drive it, but they can't.

"Their car," suggests Arra.

They try to run off with a police car, but Arra clumsily bumps into another police car, so the sirens wail and the police officers come out.

"***t!" says Sam.

They are both taken back inside. They stare at the window, but Ron & Radonna are no longer visible from there by that point.

«Hyrule Circuit»

 **Ron & Radonna: Flame Riders**

They count the karts, and they counted twelve.

"We barely saw a team for the whole leg," Ron says.

"It sucks actually," Radonna adds.

Ron parks their kart. They run to the castle. Inside, Ryder awaits them.

"One last time, babe," says Ron.

"It's actually our first time, babe," Radonna says.

They both jump to the mat.

Toon Link greets, "Welcome to Mario Kart World's piece of Hyrule, Hyrule Circuit!"

"Thank you!" they both say.

Ryder stares at them, then he somehow raises an eyebrow.

"Please tell us," Ron says.

"We're ready," says Radonna.

They both look dead and are extremely exhausted.

"Ron & Radonna," Ryder starts. "You are the last team to arrive."

They both nod.

"Unfortunately, all the teams who had their four-hour penalties have already checked in," Ryder continues.

The two nod further.

Ryder continues, "And you know this is an elimination leg."

They both continue nodding in acceptance.

"Unfortunately for you two, this means that your race is supposed to end here," Ryder says. "I'm so sorry to tell you... that you would've been eliminated from the race."

"We knew it," Ron says.

"We could've done better," Radonna says. "But we completely messed up today. It was awful."

The two take their bags and are about to leave.

"Ron & Radonna," continues Ryder. "You are not supposed to be leaving."

Ryder raises an eyebrow, and the two are obviously baffled.

"Ron & Radonna," Ryder says. "Please come back to the mat."

They step on the mat once more.

"You may have been the last team to arrive..." Ryder says.

The two stare at him, waiting for a proper explanation of what is happening.

"However..." Ryder continues. "You are not the last team to check in."

"Oh God!" exclaims Radonna.

"No way!" says Ron. "I don't believe you! You're trying to say that someone is behind us!?"

"As hard to believe as it is, yes," answers Ryder. "Ron & Radonna, you are officially team number eleven, and you are STILL IN THIS RACE!"

 **Ron & Radonna** **= 11th place (5:17 AM)**

Ron says, "Words can't express how lucky we feel to be spared like this."

"We didn't expect ourselves to be racing for another day," Radonna adds. "We're just shocked to be still in this!"

 _"We might need to catch up next leg, but the fact that we're still in is surprisingly amazing!" Ron says. "There was no way we could think of another team falling behind us."_

 _"We both thought it'd be the end of our road," Radonna says. "No wonder Ryder never came to eliminate us whenever we expected it."_

"Get some rest," Ryder tells them. "You need it now."

"We do!" Ron says.

"Alright," Ryder says. "While you take your break, I will need to visit one team."

"Sure Ryder!" says Radonna.

"We're very glad it wasn't us," Ron adds.

They all laugh.

«Mario Kart World»

 **Sam & Arra: Fashion Bloggers**

The sun rises from the horizon, and then the scene changes to Sam & Arra exiting the police station. Production bails them out.

Local Time: 6:30 AM

"Ryder is here," says Sam.

Ryder rides the extra Pipe Kart that was parked on Hyrule Circuit all along. He parks the kart and approaches Sam & Arra to give them the bad news.

"Sam & Arra," says Ryder. "Unfortunately, all the other teams have checked in."

They both nod.

"I believe you have seen Ron & Radonna passing by earlier," says Ryder. "They made it to the pit stop more than twelve hours after the first team."

Sam sighs while Arra is closing her eyes.

"Unfortunately, for failing to arrive at the pit stop, and for not learning how to drive properly, you have both been eliminated from the race."

 **Sam & Arra — ELIMINATED**

"We had fun even though it lasted very short," says Sam with a frown.

Arra says while starting to cry, "We will learn our mistake next time."

"Unfortunately, there will be no next time," says Ryder. "You have forced us to bail you out."

"Oh," says Sam, saddened further.

"We'll take our time to look around the region one last time," says Arra, wiping her tears.

"That won't happen either," Ryder says.

The two Toad police officers appear from behind. One of them holds their passports and a pair of plane tickets.

"These two guys will be escorting you to Kart Kapital International Airport," Ryder says. "Unfortunately, you two are being deported, and you will never be welcome here again."

"No!" Arra says, crying louder. "NO-HO-HO!"

"We're sorry!" Sam says. "Please!"

"PLEASE!" shouts Arra while crying even louder.

The police officers bring them to the police car without another word. They are all on their way to the airport.

Ryder turns to the camera and says, "Oy vey!"

* * *

 _Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

 _Teams head to the tropics._

"Beach time!"

"I'd love to eat you on a hot summer day!"

 _While the island sits literally cool._

"This is one weird place."

"Is it swinter here?"

 _The roadblock challenges teams to their limits._

"This one is too hard for me."

"I was so close!"

"Do you think we should use it?"

 _The drama heats up with the Kick Heart Couple._

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"They don't deserve to race further."

"Howdy Horsey!"

 _And teams scramble their way around the island._

"Twist, twist, twist."

"I'm stuck!"

"This way, that way, whichever way."

 _On intense footraces to the finish..._

"We gotta hustle."

"They're the only team we have to beat."

"Move it!"

 _Which team will raise its average?_

"Top three today, then top three tomorrow."

"Is it necessary?"

"It can be very useful later in the race."

 _And which team will be sent home?_

"Run boy, RUN!"

"We gotta push it if we wanna pull this through."

"Drop the bags!"

* * *

 _07/08/2016_

Stuff you can answer about this leg or this fanfic:

a.) Do you have any requests for bonus scenes? Make sure to leave it as a review while it's early, and you'll be able to read it next chapter.  
b.) The elimination interview is coming up next chapter. Do you have anything to ask the recently eliminated team?  
c.) Who are your favorite and least favorite teams so far?  
d.) Which team do you think will be eliminated next?

AN:

I got good news and bad news:

The good news is that the next 2 locations will be on my places again. I'll be drawing a better map. I'm so excited for the 3 original places I prepared this season. :D

The bad news though is that my updating speed is getting slower and slower. I hope you stay with me even because of this. Schoolwork gets heavier, but more than 50% of my trimestral breaks are dedicated to writing and editing this fanfic. Please bear with me.

Meanwhile, I am starting a Hunger Games (SYOT) fanfic today. Unfortunately, I'm not the type of writer who can work on so many things at the same time, thus I will put TARP3 on hiatus for now. If ever you are reading and somehow following this fanfic as a guest or user, please let me know by reviewing. It might inspire me to work on this sooner than later. :)

Despite all the slow updates, the author wants to say thank you for your support! Until next time! :D


End file.
